


Itsy Bitsy Spider

by Priscilla628



Series: Itsy Bitsy Spider [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Angst, Blood, Bullying, Crime Fighting, Deceased Parents, Explicit Language, Family, Fat Shaming!Bully, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Miles is thirteen, Miles' school life, Minor Original Character(s), Morality of Killing, Not Beta Read, OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Peter, Protective Wade, Romantic Partners, School Life, Spiderpool - Freeform, Spideypool - Freeform, Spideypool Family, This story is centered around Miles Morales, Violence, Wade cooks alot, Wade's mask insecurities, domestic life, mentions of deceased characters, mentions of killing, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priscilla628/pseuds/Priscilla628
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Morales is now living with Peter Parker after his parents died in an accident. For Miles, having Spiderman's abilities as well as the title can seem like a big responsibility, but with Peter's help how bad can it be? Peter, being a guardian, is also gaining new responsibility and he thinks he's ready for it, but can he do it alone. Should he?  Spiderman (PP) already has a strong relationship with the Merc with a Mouth the infamous Deadpool. As much as these two worlds mean to him, can they really come together? And if so, will the decision be the best? Or will it only tear both worlds apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Worlds Apart

Peter took the last tray of muffins out the oven and placed them on top of the stove. 

“Miles! Breakfast is ready!” Peter announced as he placed the other tray of muffins into a bowl since they were already cool. 

He turned again “Miles?....Where is that kid? He would usually be here by now” 

Peter took off his mittens and walked down the hall and turned in Miles’ room 

“Miles?” He opened the door slowly 

Seeing no one in there he took an abrupt step in. Then suddenly his spider sense went off with a buzz. " _What’s going on?"_ He thought to himself. _"_ “Miles?!?” 

Suddenly dropping from the ceiling with his webs Miles jumped with a deep tone, “ **BOO!** ” 

Nearly causing Peter to jump on the ceiling himself he brought his hand to his chest as the other fell to his knee “Jesus! Miles don’t scare me like that!” 

Miles giggled to himself “Sorry, but it’s so fun!” 

“Are you finished?” Peter smirked up at him as he open his arms to his younger companion. 

“Yep!” Miles let go of the webs and allowed Peter to catch him in his arms 

Peter carried him in the hallway and let him go when they made it to the kitchen. 

“Oooh You made muffins? Peter you’re the best!” He quickly jumped in his spot at the table grabbing a couple of muffins from the basket. 

“Aww It’s nothing” Peter smiled back at him taking a sip of water from the glass on the counter.  

Miles opened up his muffins to find to his delight the melted remains of some chocolate chips. Peter always knew what Miles liked and made sure what he made was to Miles’ liking. As the younger boy finished his breakfast he threw away his plate as Peter glance at the time. 

“Okay Miles, you ready to catch the bus?” He mentioned as he gathered Miles’ book bag. 

“Yep!” Miles replied as he received it and turned for the front door. “Oh wait!” he quickly turned back to his older friend “Can we go webbing tonight?” he asked 

“Oh…uh…I don’t know Miles I have a lot of cleaning and preparations I have to do around the apartment” he let out a sigh “….I just don’t think I’ll have time" 

“Pleeeeaaaaaaase!!!!” he pleaded as he got closer to tug on the Peter’s shirt “We haven’t done it in the last four days!” 

The boy was right though, what use to be a daily ritual was now becoming more rare than what Miles was usually use to. 

“Ah Miles….” He started but he couldn’t bring himself to finish from the face Miles was making. The face that read “wait so you really don’t wanna do this?” Peter smiled at him “We’ll go I promise” 

Miles’ face instantly became bright “Really?” 

“Yes! Now go catch the bus” Peter waved towards the door and turned around to work on the dishes. Suddenly feeling his mid-section tightened by a warm grip 

“Thanks Peter…” Miles said softly as he hugged him from behind 

Before Peter could reply Miles jumped over the table with his spider-like reflexes and make a dash towards the door. 

Peter simply smiled and worked on the dishes 

**III**  

Webbing from building to building, Miles flipped and twirled and chose carefully in advance what building to web to get the most air from. He couldn’t wait to go home to Peter to change first, he had to do it as soon as he finished school. He loved the short fall in the sky before connecting with another webbing. This was a feeling he missed too much even though he’s only missed out on few days. However, he did start to feel some guilt while he was catching air in the sky. He and Peter agreed he wouldn’t go out as Spiderman without letting him knowing in advance. It was more for Miles’ safety than anything else. But he was just going straight to the apartment, wasn’t a real biggie right?  

Miles shot his web shooter on a building flipping and landing on the roof just to check his location. He took a good glance of the many buildings leading to his and Peter’s apartment. Though Peter wasn’t the richest individual he had a decent sized apartment that could fit four people and Miles was always grateful to be able to accompany him. He continue to look at the apartment and thought about all the other things he should be grateful for that Peter does. Peter provided him a home, food, and trained him to be the best Spiderman he can be. Peter does so much for him. He quickly snapped out of the thought when he heard a random voice behind him. 

“So you’re the new guy huh?” The taller, muscular man said while sitting on top of the door that leads to the roof. 

Miles quickly turned around surprised he didn’t notice the other’s presence 

“The new Spiderman right? Gosh you’re tiny!” The man pointed at the smaller one 

Miles didn’t say anything. He was too busy drinking in all of the other’s features. His red and black tight suit with big black eyes. How militarized his suit looked as well. And those…swords? Yep those are definitely swords on his back. Who was this guy? 

The other man just continued “Oh I heard so much about you from so many different sources, don’t worry good things” he added with a chuckle “I finally make it to town and what's the first thing I see? The new Spiderman swinging through, I almost couldn’t believe it” 

Miles became even more dumbfounded _“_ _Okay…Where did he hear me from and_ _Who_ _is he?_ _”_ he thought to himself 

“What they didn’t mention is how fucking awesome your suit is, I mean really who did that and can I give them a call” he said bring his hand up to his ear imitating a phone 

Miles didn’t know what to say but he mustered up enough confidence to ask the one question that was bugging him.

“…Who…are you?” Miles asked tilting his head 

“Ah!” The man tapped his head “How rude of me…” He jumped down from the door and started to walk towards the smaller boy  

A shiver suddenly overcame Miles and he couldn’t help taking one step back 

The other continued to walk towards him and only stop an arms-length away. He did a bow as if he had a skirt on “The name is Deadpool” he shared then inviting the other to a handshake once their eyes met again. 

Miles was still extremely cautious of this mysterious man, but he didn’t want to seem rude so he hesitantly brought out his hand to the others  

Without warning Miles yelped as Deadpool yanked his arm as soon as they connected and brought his other hand down to the younger’s back  as he exclaimed “…I make red pools~” in deep voice that was definitely not the voice Miles has already come accustom to 

Miles cursed his body as it became so vulnerable in the other’s grasp. His body curved unable to look anywhere other than this “Deadpool’s” eyes 

As Deadpool felt the other tremble under him he was more than satisfied “Tsk…Bwaahahaha” he started to laugh as he let the other go “chill kid I was just kidding….though it would be a cool thing to put in my character description” 

Miles took several steps back as he contemplated what that statement actual meant. 

“Well...I'd love to stay since you're honestly a delight to look at...” Deadpool turned around and brought his hand to the back of his head “but I should skid-dattle I got places to go, people to see, butts to fuck; you know how it is” he walked to towards the ledge of the building. “Oh Yah!” he stopped himself “I gotta come up with a name for you since I can’t call you Spidey or Spiderman….hmmmm…” 

Miles was already ready to keel over from this awkward event and he was now hoping this guy wasn’t gonna ask him for his input on what nickname he should give himself.

“OH I know! I’ll call you itsy bitsy” he continued “cause you’re just so tiny” adding in a high, shrill voice 

Miles said nothing after hear the ridiculous title that was now his personal name from some stranger. He simply watched as the other waved and said a cheery Good-Bye as he dropped from the building. Miles had plenty of weird experiences since becoming the new Spiderman, but he was more than ready to chalk this one down as the weirdest one yet. 

“Oh crap!” he suddenly remembered “I gotta get home” he raced across the building as he jumped and shot his web shooters to get back to Peter’s apartment. 

**III**  

Miles made it back at apartment at a fair time, though Peter was confused why he was already in his suit. Miles quickly explained that he was so excited to go out with him that he changed as soon as he got home. Peter smiled at this and told him he wouldn’t have to wait long and that he only needed five minutes to change. As happy as Miles was that he wasn’t caught in a lie, he also felt bad about lying to Peter. Parker has done so much for him and how does he repay him? By lying…. 

_“What are you doing, Miles?”_ the kid asked himself  

“Miles!” Peter announced  

“Oh yeah!...sorry about that” he snapped out of his trance  

“Are you okay?” Peter asked softly 

Peter could tell something was wrong even when Miles’ mask was on, usually because he was looking motionless at the ground while he was messing with his fingers. 

“Yea I’m just weird today” he added with a nervous chuckle “just...one of those days…” 

Peter gave him a slight smile as he put on his mask 

**III**  

Both of the Spidermen swung through the evening air, shooting their webs from building to building. They didn’t encounter any perps today, well except for the guy who tried to run off with a woman’s purse. However he wasn’t much for one Spiderman let alone two. Once he was webbed to a wall and the authorities were called Peter and Miles decided to call it a night. Miles would have wanted them to stay out longer, since some of the best moments he felt in years is swinging in the air with Peter. But low crime isn’t something to complain about right? 

“Okay~” Peter omitted with a long stretch of his back “Ready to head back?” 

“Yep” Miles replied 

“Good! Cause I made shrimp stir fry” Peter admitted 

Miles turned towards him “You didn’t!” 

“Yep, I knew you love it, it’s a good change from having beef every other night” Peter explained 

Next thing Peter knows a gust of wind blows past him as Miles exclaims “Race ya!” 

Parker laughed as he jumped and shot a web to try to catch up to other. 

 

**III**  

The two have already grown accustom to changing in a secret established location before walking into their apartment. Once they made it to their front door Peter brought out his keys to open the lock. He allowed Miles to go in first and glanced at how as he raced up the stairs more than excited. Just seeing the younger one so happy gave Peter much satisfaction, he felt bad for making Miles wait so long to go webbing, time wasn’t as plentiful as it was once before. But he was happy with the decision to go out today. Peter was locking the door behind him when he suddenly heard a shriek from the kitchen and what sounded like something hitting a wall. 

“Miles!?!?!?” Peter turned so quickly the keys dropped from his hand as he jumped all the steps  

He rushed to turn the corner toward the kitchen to see Miles eyes wide open as he pressed his back against the wall. Peter without hesitation got in front of him grabbing the young boy’s arm behind him. However his jaw dropped seeing the other man in the kitchen sitting casually with his head resting on his hand playfully. 

“Boy where were you I was waiting all night ya know…” the man said as he drew circles on the table with his finger. 

Miles found it hard to get strength back into his knees from seeing the unsettling man he met earlier today. He didn’t know why or how the stranger got here, but he knew it wasn’t good. They had to get out of there. 

“Peter!” Miles exclaimed as he pulled Peter’s arm away from the kitchen. However, strange enough Peter was not budging, not even an inch. “Peter?!?” Miles said again this time noticing Peter’s eyes glued to the other man’s 

… 

 

… 

 

“Wade?” Peter finally spoke 

... 

 

… 

 

“Wade?????” Miles questioned “Who's Wade?” 


	2. Worlds Meet

"Wait,wait,wait,wait...you know this guy?" Miles said grabbing Peter's arm as he stood behind him 

"Glad you chose the perfect time to drop by Wade, and break into my house no less..." he said giving Wade a fitting look as he crossed his arms 

"Well you know how it is gotta stop by to see my sweetie pie~" Wade chimed in as he stood up and walked towards the other two. He dipped around Peter's side to take a look at the younger boy 

"OH Peter you said he was cute..." He bent down to Miles' height, his mask only inches away from Miles' own face "...but you didn’t say he was this adorable~ ah!" he added with a high-pitched yelp 

Deadpool was so close to him he only thought one thing _"H_ _e knows! He knows_ _its_ _me_ _....he can see right through me! What do I do? Okay Miles act natural.Calm down....."_  

"You must be Miles" Wade pulled out his hand "I heard great things about you..." 

It's weird, getting introduced to the same person twice that is. Miles remembered the last time he shook his hand, but figuring Peter was here with him he knew he was fine. He shook his hand and gave him a silent "Hi" 

Wade smiled  at the young one " You can call me Deadpool, Pooley, Wade, Big Butt, whatever you want " he ended with a chuckle as he stood back up 

"Wade why are you here?" Peter started as he walked passed the kitchen inspecting whether or not the Merc broke any windows 

"You know why I'm here Petey~" Wade replied to him  

"No I actually don-" Peter turned back around to see Wade lifting Miles off the ground in a growing embrace as he squeezed Miles. Peter honestly didn’t need to see Miles' eyes practically bulging out of his skull as his body stiffened to get that he was uncomfortable 

"What are you DOING?!?" Peter rushed towards Wade   
 

"He's just so adorable and small~~" Wade explained as he shook the boy side to side as he squeezed him 

"Put him down NOW!" Peter demanded as he pulled Wade's arm closer to himself 

"Geez Pete you really know how to kill a mood" as slowly placed Miles back on the ground and then quickly went to hug Peter's neck "But that's why I love y-" 

"Miles and I have to talk" he interrupted and ducked under the other's reaching hands "Make sure you don’t break anything Wade" he turned back at him as he lightly grabbed Miles shoulders to walk him to his room 

"No Problem Petey" he gave a playful thumbs up 

Peter walked Miles to his room and closed the door behind him. He was met with a very puzzled face when he turned back to Miles. Puzzled? A very fair expression, some stranger out of nowhere now casually in their home. Especially with his costume on (gladly enough without the weapons on it) and outright hugs him with no warning. Wade's personality of course made everything harder. How could he explain this? 

"Look....." he started by scratching his head "Wade's....he's..." 

"What's going on?" Miles asked slightly tilting his head. He didn’t understand any of this, but he trusted Peter to give him all the info.

"Miles..." Peter sighed " Wade's a good friend of mine and I remember telling him like... five months ago that it was fine if he ever wanted to stop over, but that was before I had taken you in. When I did, I explained our situation and thought he got the point that he couldn't sneak in here like he usually does" he rested his hands on his hips.  

"Sneak?" Miles questioned 

"Look, I know Wade's weird, but he's cool and don’t let his suit intimidate you, he's not a threat at all, he's more like a five year old with a crude sense of humor....but I'm guessing you know that by now huh?" he chuckled 

 _"You_ _have no_ _idea"_ Miles thought to himself 

"Anyway, sorry about all of this" Peter gave a reassuring smile to the other "I just-" 

"Does he know....about you?" Miles finally asked the one thing that really on his mind 

"What? Oh... that I'm Spiderman? Yes he does...it's kinda how we met..." Peter explained " he also knows that you, Miles Morales, know that I am Spiderman, I just said that you were good at keeping secrets" he added with a shrug 

"Does he know.....about me?" Miles played with his fingers as he looked up at Peter for his answer 

"No...It wasn’t my right to tell him that you're Spiderman too, but know this he is not a threat to us okay?" Peter said as he placed his hand on his shoulder 

Miles nodded his head trying to conceal the wave of relief that just hit him. He just felt more comfortable with his identity being secret even though Peter seemed to truly trust the man. 

Peter smiled "come on" he waved to him " I'll tell Wade to beat it so you can eat dinner" 

"Oh you don't have to do that!" Miles said the statement before even thinking about it " I mean....he can stay for dinner...." 

Miles didn’t even think about what he said, he just didn’t want to be a burden. Wade was his friend right? He didn’t want to intrude. I mean the guy is weird. Like _very_ weird, but if Peter says he's cool he must be right? 

"Miles....ha....you don’t have to-"   
 

"No it's fine" Miles grabbed Peter's arm pulling him closer to the door "Let's go" he added with a smile 

Peter smiled back at him "Alright, but I'm actually a little anxious about this" 

"I mean I'm sure it'll be fine" he replied as they both walked out the door and made their way to kitchen 

Peter continued with a sigh "…..I hope so"  

They returned to the kitchen to see their visitor in an apron tied around his back while his front was facing the stove. He stirred the wooden spoon in the stir fry as he tilted the frying pan.

"Oh there you guys are" he took a peak around his shoulder "Good! Because I just finished!" he moved the pan over the table where there was three plates with silverware paired with them. He pushed the stir fry on each plate and placed the pan back on the oven as he clicked the stove off. "Come on you guys don't give me those weird faces" he waved for them to sit down "Sit.Sit!" 

"Aw Wade" Peter drew his hands through his hair " You didn’t have to do that" 

Wade began to sit down"Tchh I was just glad yall had something to eat, Peter never has been good with foo-" 

"Don’t even start Wade!" Peter asked as he held his hand up 

"Hey" Wade put his own hands up in surrender " I'll leave you alone" he started to roll-up his mask. 

Miles could not help but to notice the severely scarred skin and that he only rolled it up right above his mouth. He didn't want to be rude so he quickly turned back to his plate and focused on his meal. 

"So...kid" Wade wiped his mouth with his gloved hand "I gotta ask how is it living with Spiderman?" he turned to Miles 

"Umm...cool I guess.......you like... get used to it" Miles explained slowly as he continued to eat his food 

"Man oh man if I had Spidey all to myself the whole day I would totally tap-" Wade grunted as he was cut off with a swift kick by Peter under the table  

"Anyway...." Peter wiped his face with a napkin "…..Miles did you have a good day at school?" 

"Oh Yeah!" Miles assured him with a big smile "I got an "A" on my Pre-Calc test I was so shocked... I mean I thought I did good but I was really happy to do well on it" 

"You deserved it you studied plenty for it" Peter replied 

"How was your day Peter?" Miles asked him politely 

"Haha.....you know same old same old at work...."Peter said trying to hide his exhaustion just thinking about working at his job at ExCorp as a researcher. It was not a bad job just makes the day too long at times. He thought about it to himself more until he looked back up to see Wade looking straight at him nearly bouncing in his seat. Peter sighed "What is it Wade?" 

"What??? You're not gonna ask how my day was? But it's my turn~" the costumed man pleaded 

Miles couldn’t help but give a slight smile from Wade's whiny voice 

Peter sighed "….Wade how was your day?"  

"Oh it was great! There wasn't much traffic getting into the city!" Wade told him 

"Well that’s good I'm happy to hear that" Peter said picking up another spoonful of stir fry 

"Oh! And I saw your biggest fan today too!" Wade expressed happily 

Miles suddenly scraped his plate with his spoon after hearing Wade's statement, his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered meeting with Wade as Spiderman earlier today. _"_ _No no no no no no no_ _noo_ _"_ he screamed in his head  

"My biggest fan?" Peter looked at him questioningly "Who is that?"  

"Oh you know who I'm talking about...." Wade teased the Peter across from him at the table 

Miles didn’t know what to do he shifted uncomfortably in his chair just thinking of how he should escape this situation _"Please stop PLEASE STOP. I wasn’t suppose to be out there. Peter will be so pissed PLEASE STOP!!!"_ he continued to scream in his head,he looked down intently at his dish just cringing at the thought of Wade dropping the bomb 

"Wait do I know this person?" Peter asked the masked man 

"Ha...I hope you know them. I'm talking about the new Spiderman! I actually met him!" 

Miles twitched in his chair _"Kill me just kill me now"_ as he brought his head down lower 

Peter tilted his head in slight disbelief "….Really?" He fought the urge to look over at Miles to eliminate any suspicions that Wade might be able to connect. But he figured that him and Miles always went out together. When would he have the time to meet him? The new Spiderman. 

"Oh yeah and the red and black suit? The coolest! And that's not me just being bias!" Wade said as he place his hand on his chest 

"….Oh really?....." Peter said slowly "….when was this?" he asked swirling his food around with his spoon, having no actual intent of eating it at the moment 

"Oh just earlier today! Maybe around 3 ish? Anyway I was walking up Park Avenue and I saw him swinging around I was so amazed.  

 _"Shoot me. Why don’t ya just shoot me!"_  Miles screamed in his head giving the other man a burning glare at every chance he got. He was clenching onto his spoon just debating whether or not it was a good plan to just use his camouflage to just disappear from the situation all together. He wouldn’t dare look at Peter at this point. 

"We just had a small chat; he seems nice, quiet, but nice!" Wade explained before taking a big bite of his dish 

Peter slowly nodded his head to Wade "…I see" Peter slowly picked up his glass of water and took a sip, but not without sneaking a glance at Miles. Which of course confirmed Wade's whole story. The thoughts running through Peter's head along with Miles being quiet as a mouse created a silence in the room. 

Wade soon broke the silence "You know what we should totally-" but he soon was interrupted by the song "Barbie Girl" coming from Wade's back pocket 

Miles would have said something or at least give Wade a questioning stare if he wasn’t already thinking about how much trouble he was in 

"Aw man I gotta take this" Wade stood up " You know I might as well beat it anyway" he quickly rushed by but not leaving without adding his last regards "I will see you cuties later" he added a cute wave "trust me we will do this again!" 

Next thing they knew the man was down the stairs and the door was shutting behind him 

 _"Really his ringtone couldn’t go off five minutes earlier!??!?!?!" Miles asked himself painfully "I should have just let Peter_ _kick_ _him out. Why did I want him to stay??"_  

There was a soul crushing silence as Miles and Peter sat at the table. Miles head was still facing down ready to give out from the gravity of the situation. 

Miles suddenly stood up and grabbed both his and Wade's plate and headed for the sink "I can take care of the dishes Peter don’t worry about it" placing the dirty dishes in the sink and running the water 

… 

… 

… 

"….Miles?" Peter finally spoke taking a sip of his water 

"….Yes?" Miles spoke without turning  

"You wanna sit back down for me?" placing the glass back on the table 

Miles cringed, there really was no running from it. He turned around slowly.  

"….Peter....I.." 

"When you said that you were just 'excited' to go out I still thought it was weird you had your suit on, but I knew you would never lie to me" Peter shared his thoughts "or at least I thought....." 

"No it was just that one time I-" 

"Was it?" Peter asked with serious tone 

"Yes! It was just one time!" 

"Miles those rules that you don’t go out as Spiderman without my permission was made for your safety. You even agreed with it." Peter explained to him 

"I know! I just...." Miles looked at the ground as he messed with his fingers "I just think that...I don’t need a leash anymore!" he said as he locked stern eyes with Peter 

"And you didn’t think to talk to me about this?" Peter asked returning the look back at him 

"Would you have even considered?"  

"Miles...." 

"See! Peter I would be fine by myself! I'm strong! I'm really strong! I've improve so much! I can handle it! I-I know I can-" 

"Miles if anything happened to you...." he dug his head in his hand 

"Nothing will!" 

" **IF**.." Peter spoke harshly  

… 

 

… 

 

… 

The room filled with silence. Miles was taken aback of the harsh tone Peter spoke in. He didn’t want to make him mad. He knows he owes Peter a lot, was it too much to ask for one more thing? 

… 

 

… 

 

"Peter....I-" 

"I think you need to take a break from being Spiderman" 

… 

 

… 

 

Miles didn’t believe what he heard, his mouth slightly gaped  "w-….what?" he started to shake his head with desperation ".....Peter I promise I won't ever-" 

"I've decided....." Peter said in a low tone as he kept his head buried in his hand refusing to look at Miles' face 

Miles stood there thinking about what else he could say to reassure Peter again. To show him that he was capable. That he could handle it. That he was sorry. Nothing. He bit his lip as he closed his eyes and stormed out of the kitchen. 

The next thing Peter heard was a door being slammed shut. He finally looked up from his palm with a melancholy visage. _"It was too harsh"_ he thought to himself. _"It was way too harsh...._ _wha_ _t_ _am I doing?........_ _I_ _mean....I_ _can't_ _protect him forever"_  

He closed his eyes resting them from the situation. He needed time to just stop for a second. He let the darkness provided by his eyelids to simply carry his thoughts. But it wasn't long for them to be tortured again with dark images. Suddenly all he could picture was a damp, dark scene. The air was cold and he was shaking. His best friend's long blonde hair resting on his arm as he held her lifeless body. 

 _"I can't protect him forever?"_  

… 

 

 

…. 

 

 

… 

 

 

 _"the hell I can't"_  

  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to keep in touch, this is my spidey tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipscansail  
> I love talking about MCU and general marvel stuff, come say hi :3  
> Ships Can Sail~


	3. It's Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. This story became a WIP since I had to reconstruct some things. So please look out for the tags cause they are more than likely to have stuff added to it. I'm currently on my Spring Break so I actually had time to finish this chapter without worrying about my classes. With that said I hope you enjoy the chapter! ^_^

~The Next Day~  
….  
….  
“So that’s IT! Spiderman is just benched?????” the boy ate his sandwich as he sat next to his friend

“Yea… I mean for now…” Miles said in a low tone, his cheek resting on his knuckles coupled with a gloomy expression. One that has been present the entire school day.

“woah dude…..I’m sorry about that. That really does suck…” Ganke explained while chewing his food

“I mean…” Miles pushed his cafeteria tray away knowing he wasn’t going to eat any more of it “….It doesn’t suck as much as knowing that Peter practically hates me now…When he said that I had to stop being Spiderman he couldn’t even look at me….”

“Have you talked to him since then?” he asked him

“Not really…” Miles admitted silently

“Maybe you should! You would probably feel a lot better about it. Uh….” Ganke messed around with his pudding cup a bit “Oh! Remember when my Mom destroyed my Lego sculpture of Death Star from my Star Wars set? I was so pissed! I thought it was payback for ‘paying too much attention to my stupid toys’”

Miles chuckled “Yeah…. I remember. You later found out it was an accident and that she was trying to make a Lego replica in her closet for weeks”

“Yea see! Not too bad!” Ganke smiled

Miles chuckled “tsk….yeah….” his face snapped back to his previous expression “…but I think this is different…”

Ganke landed him an unimpressed look “GAH!” throwing his hands in the air “I’m so~ sorry! How could I possible relate to you and your spider-problems” he waved his arms dramatically

Miles chuckled to himself and lightly shoved his best friend

“By the way” Ganke said as he playfully laughed with him “Do you want to come over my house today? Oh! I could show you my new Star Trek sculptures!”

“….I don’t know Ganke today just isn’t my day I’m not really in the mood…” Miles explained.

As much as he liked hanging out with Ganke he honestly just wanted to be by himself since the whole day started. Sure, hanging out with Ganke would have been a great distraction from all of this but he knew Ganke. He knew that being around him would eventually bring up the fact that he is or was Spiderman. Ganke was naturally excited by it but he didn’t hate him for that. He just didn’t need that right now either.

“Thanks though Ganke, I appreciate it…” Miles smiled at him

Ganke returned the gesture “Anytime! And if you happen to change your mind just text me!”

It was still pretty obviously that Miles was still bummed about Peter and losing his Spidey-License, but he was still able to smile and to Ganke that was good enough for now.  
                                                                                                                                

**III**

Miles got off the bus and started to head towards Peter’s apartment. He walked up the few steps that led to his door and searched for the keys in his pocket. Not long after Miles opened the door. Immediately once he opened it he could smell a strange aroma coming from the kitchen with the sounds of pots and pans moving as well as other kitchen utensils. He could see him, Peter, making dinner he assumed. Peter must have not heard him come in, he took one step on one of the steps forward and instantly thought about what Ganke said. How talking to Peter would magically make him feel better.  
….  
….  
….  
“The heck with it” Miles thought to himself. He decided to side-track and go downstairs. Down there, there was a comfortable couch, a little mini office completed with a desktop, a bathroom, a foldable bed for guests (not as comfortable as the one he has upstairs but comfy), and most importantly his video game system. He reasoned that he spent most of the day with other people, what’s the harm in having a few hours to himself?  
He closed the door behind him and tossed his jacket on the couch, the cool air greeting his skin. He instantly rubbed his upper arms with his hands as he heads toward his gaming system to turn it on. Afterwards he slowly sat down on the floor and took a quick glance back at his jacket on the couch, regretting the fact that he took it off.

“Geez…” he said as he picked up the game controller “It’s freezing down here…”  
…  
…  
…  
“Yea, tell me about it…”

Miles head whipped back to the voice, his eyes meeting the red and black masked person. His head sticking out of the couch with the square cushion resting on top of his head  
Miles shrieked before his hand caught his mouth as he fell back on the floor. His eyes glazed over him. Once the initial heart pounding sub-sided he removed his hand from his mouth and mustered as much of statement as possible “Y-Y-Y-Y-You….” He stopped. He slowly shook his head coupled with the most confused, baffled look he could gather “WHY?” he asked intently

“Hmmm…” Deadpool started as he climbed out of the couch placing the cushion back where it belongs “…I think Peter likes to re-enact the Let It Go scene from Frozen when he’s alone. He has to turn down the temperature for him to truly get into character”  
…  
…  
…  
Miles hands dropped in front of him, his visage remained unchanged.

The young boy decided to restate the question “WHY are you here?” he stated directly

“Oh that!” he started to stretch himself out “…well I came down here to scare Peter, but he never came down….But then you came along!” he pointed him out gleefully “….3 hours later that is”  
…  
…  
…  
Miles couldn’t help but just stare at him. “ _There must be something wrong with this guy. I mean really! What is this guy’s deal? Please don’t tell me this guy is always gonna be here and just popping up out of nowhere!_ ”

“Anyway. You got a game!” Wade quickly joined Miles and sat on the ground kindergarten-style “Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play? Can I play?” he repeated as he bounced up and down

“NO!” Miles snapped back at him

Wade immediately stopped

“I mean I should have known!” Miles started in a sarcastic tone “Of course you would be here the one time…the one time I have time for myself! God knows you have _perfect_ timing…”

Wade just stared back at him as he slowly tilted his head “….Huh?”

“So what’s next?” Miles questioned him while moving his head towards different parts of the room until he met his video game console “….well…I like playing video games” he threw his hands in the air “You gonna get that privilege taken away from me too!?!?”

“Woah woah woah woah kid.” Wade shook his hand in front of the young boy “I’m the one whose gonna be making the incoherent statements around here alright?”

Miles knew he would have no clue to what he was talking about. That’s the main reason he was bringing any of it up. He recognized that he was starting to lash out, but it actual felt kind of good. He continued “You’re the last person I want to deal with right now.” The younger one turned and looked at the TV in front of him. He grumbled and made it so his voice was barely even audible  
…  
…  
“…it’s your fault Peter hates me….”  
….

Though he did say it in a low tone, Wade still heard a bit of it. “Hate you?”

Miles was tempted to just ignore him. He obviously couldn’t explain the whole situation to him anyway.  
“I don’t want to talk about it…” Miles said impatiently looking down at his lap

 

There was a silence that grew between them. Long enough to the point where Miles didn’t want to be the first to say anything. Heck he felt like he didn’t need to say anything so why should he?  
…  
…  
The room was still in silence until suddenly a fit of laughter left Wade’s mouth as he, without much luck, tried to stifle his laughter by covering his mouth.  
As soon as his random laughter left his throat Miles eyes were glued to other man intensely, they followed every twitch and squirm Wade’s body made  
“W-W-W-W-What…” he tried to talk through his laughter “What d-did you do? Did you forget to make your bed this m-morning?”

Miles bit the corner of his mouth continuing his burning gaze, his breathing becoming even more visible from his chest rising and falling

“D-Did you leave your empty juice box on the counter?” he ended in a burst of laughter

Miles have had enough at this point, his nose was flaring from just thinking about the fact this costume-wearing, smug sharing, leather flaring piece of crap was taking any amusement out of this. With his teeth clenched he leaned forward and opened his mouth to unleash hell, but only to be interjected

“I mean come on kid…. you’re the promise child after all” Wade said coolly straightening from his laughing fit

Miles pushed himself back his face slowly melting to a more susceptible appearance “….What?”

Wade’s gaze slowly met with the ceiling “…Hmph….sometimes I don’t even think Peter is capable of hating….I mean with me” he pressed his hand to his chest “there were so many times where I….”

Miles continue to look at him with his expression becoming softer. This was weird and definitely not what he was expecting the conversation to go in…

“Where I….” the he sighed “well let’s just say I’ve done a lot of bad things…” Wade looked down to his lap “and even though I showed him a part of me that seemed irredeemable, he still didn’t despise me. And he never once hated me so I know he could never hate you” he turned to Miles

Miles was speechless, he honestly didn’t know what to say. Was this really happening right now? Where did this even come from? He was actually debating on whether or not this was the same person he saw peeping out of the couch.

Wade smiled was visible even under his mask “You just have no idea! Peter always loves talking about you. He mentions how well you do in school, how you’re always first to sign-up for community service projects on Sundays, cutting the grass for the older folks around here. Oh boy the stories would never stop.” He sighed gleefully and then continued “Peter was always so proud of you, in all honesty I’ve never seen him so proud of someone” he rested his head on his palm “It’s the reason why I was so excited to meet you and why I had to control myself from squeezing the living daylights out of you…” he chuckled a bit to himself and continued softly “…I finally got to meet the kid that makes my Peter so happy…”  
…

Miles didn’t say anything. He stared at him and then his eyes fluttered to the ground. He knew he meant a lot to Peter and Peter meant a lot to him too. He guessed coming from someone else only confirmed what he already knew, and yet it meant so much to him hearing it.  
The room filled with silence again, but Miles felt the need to say something. Anything. But not the stuff he was going on about before this started. Miles knew Wade had nothing to do with him being punished by Peter. He was an easy, but undeserved target for his anger. It was never his fault…  
…  
…  
…  
“…Um…Ah” Miles started without having a clue of what he actually wanted to say “...I-I’m sorry about earlier. That wasn’t….That wasn’t fair of me…”

“Eh, don’t worry about it” he waved it off “and to be completely honest” he leaned towards him with his hand on the side of his face to initiate a whisper “I get cranky too when I don’t get my _alone_ time”

Wade suddenly stood up and headed towards the door “…well…I’ll let you have your time to yourself”  
…  
…  
…  
“Wade…”

The older one turned around when he spoke

“Thanks…” Miles said light smile rising on his face

Wade masked eyes grew almost magically as he made a loud gasp, then covering his mouth with both of his hands as a high pitched shriek left him.

An eyebrow rose above the other as Miles started to chuckle at the grown man still standing in that position.

Suddenly the man ran towards the door, opened it and quickly closed it behind him.

Miles didn’t notice it, but the smile was still present on his face. He couldn’t help but wondered if he would ever get used to this guy’s sporadic behavior. Abruptly he heard the door reopen and watch as the masked fellow poked his head out from the side of the door. He said his parting words before he re-closed the door

 

“Anytime Sunshine”

 

 

 


	4. It's Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Finally Back and all done w/ Univ. for the year. Sorry about the lateness I do appreciate your patience! And as always I hope you enjoy the chapter ^.^ Thanks again!  
> *Next Chapter will be out very soon

Wade raced up the stairs, skipping towards the kitchen.

“Petie~ you won’t believe it!” he sang the others named as he dipped his head into the kitchen “Miles just totally....” he looked around “…..Peter?” he questioned not seeing him there. He shrugged turning towards the fridge and opening the freezer door just out of curiosity. He noticed it was fuller than it usually would be, less microwavable meals and more bags of vegetables and frozen meats. He also found fruit and water in the fridge where the bags of leftover fast food and shelves of energies drinks would normally be.

“Oh could you believe it, my Petes becoming such a mother hen” Wade said to himself as he moved the items around in the fridge to get a closer look at everything.

Peter walked down the hall towards the kitchen with a book in his hand. He skimmed through all the lines in the book reading them intently. He finally looked up and noticed that the fridge door was open. Peter closed the book and slowly crept up to the door

“Hey….Miles you hungry yet?” He asked softly

Wade quickly closed the door “Oh hey beautiful!!”

“GEEZUS…” Peter exclaimed almost jumping out of his own skin

“Really??? You’re scared the one time I’m not trying to scare you?”

Peter looked around the kitchen, he just pasted Miles’ room so he knew he wasn’t in there “Where’s Miles he should have finished school already”

“Oh he’s downstairs, but I wouldn’t bother him he wants his _alone_ time…”

Peter looked back at Wade, a long sigh overcoming him as his eyes hit the floor “of course...” he continued to walk towards the oven

Wade looked over at the other man long and hard. He suddenly crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around Peter’s stomach before he could make it to the oven “Petie Pie?~” he hummed “Are you in need of some Wade therapy?”

Peter slowly placed his hand over Wade’s and noticed how familiar it felt to have his back pressed against the other’s chest. He spoke again “It’s nothing…Wade…” he broke away from the man’s hold “….don’t worry about it…” he continued on his way

Wade, relentless, whipped himself in front of the younger man. He pointed at the other determinedly “Listen Peter...”

Peter looked at him almost confused from hearing his actual name.

“Look, you don’t just get to go off on the phone about how happy you are living in your new place and act totally different when I’m actually here” Wade declared

“What can I say? I had a long day at work, that’s just how it is” Peter crossed his arms in front of him

“…Fair enough” stepping aside to let Peter through “…but its Friday so you must at least be doing something fun for the weekend right?”

“…fun?” Peter said as he walked by

“Yes, Fun! You must have something planned to keep Junior down there interested”

Peter just rolled his eyes at him “Well, you’ll have to excuse me I’m not really thinking about that right now since I have other things on my plate to deal with”

“Oh and what would that be” Wade followed as he crossed his arms

“Well for starters” Peter walked to the skillet and opened its lid “I’m pretty sure beef isn’t supposed to look like this…”

“Oh please it can’t be that b-GEEZUS” Wade exclaimed seeing Peter’s work “…Are you trying to feed him coal?”

 “Hey, I don’t need you making fun of me. I've tried looking at the cook book and I really felt I did everything right! I didn't think they would cook so fast….” He said before picking up the spatula

“Hey,hey,hey…” Wade pleaded while throwing his hands up “Just put down the cooking utensil no one has to get hurt” he teased him

Peter couldn’t help but allow a fit of giggles and of course Wade was happy to join him

“look Wade I know I will never be as good as a cook as you” Peter said placing the spatula back down

“Well I can tell you one thing that stir fry you made last night was pretty good” Wade said nodding

  Peters head quickly shot up as soon as he heard the words leave his mouth “it was actually good?”

 Wade simply gave him a nodding response “It was good”

Peter's face slowly lit up “Well thanks! It’s not too often that I make a recipe that doesn't all come from a box with detailed instructions”

Wade chuckled and took some steps closer “What are you talking about? Don't you remember that one day you found out you got your job down at ExCorp? Man, you were so happy you bought all of these different kinds of special ingredients.” He laughed “You thought that you would just put all of these ingredients together and become the iron Chef overnight by making some extraordinary meal”

Peter laughed “Hey when you just get the job that you have been waiting weeks on end for, you would be overly excited too”  he smiled just remembering how naïve he was  “... yeah I remember that day”

Wade carefully made his way closer to Peter only allowing less than an inch between them "I know you remember that night too..."

Peter's eyes locked onto Wade's, his face was vulnerable, a look the other was oh so familiar with "..I...” Peter stopped in fear of stumbling over his words "…you know I could never forget"

How could he? It was their first night together.  The first of many. Sometimes he felt best to forget them. The way that Wade comforted him, held him, and made love to him. No he could never forget. Sometimes he wondered why? He never had a relationship like the one he had with Wade. They did many activities together like going to the museums, restaurants, and even amusement parks when they felt a little kid-ish. Wade would spent days in Peter’s apartment and nights sharing a bed in Peter’s bedroom. In the past some nights they would just talk about their entire days and the other would always listen until they fell asleep. Other nights they would spend hours making love to one another. But most importantly they understood each other. They had a bond, a time when no one could understand one more than the other. Wade could not have picked a more opportune time to stumble into Peter's life. The first five years out of college can be weird and confusing, yet Wade made it seem simple and obvious and even exciting at times. Wade was great, but he wasn’t perfect. Wade did things that were far from good..

 Peter suddenly backed up, expanding the distance between them.

“Petie Pie...” Wade said longingly

“Why are you here Wade?” Peter demanded

“I wouldn’t be here without a reason….” Wade said taking a step closer

“Then what?”

….

 

…..

 

….

“I’m done…” Wade finally spoke

 

Peter looked back him closely and carefully “…..What?…”

The older man continued “I told myself that I wouldn’t come see you until I was done”   

Peter stood there staring at the man across from him. He knew Wade couldn't possibly be talking about that one thing could he? That night they had their argument and things changed. Where the line of right and wrong could no longer be ignored and what once filled him with joy was replaced with pain. They grew further and further apart, and eventually their talks became limited to phone calls. They knew each other very well and they knew it was the best for each other at the time…..at that time…

 

Wade took a small step forward “No more Peter. No more jobs, hits, or killings” Wade took a deep breathe “I'm done….”

 …

 

…..

 

…

 

 The room was silent. They stood staring at one another. Peter’s heart felt like it was pushing towards the back of his chest. His lips quivered just begging for some words come out. His head was scrambled. Not sure of what to say after what Wade expressed to him. The other’s words took him by surprise. After all this time….

“Wade…” Peter finally started “ I-I….” his shoulders went lax as a smile grew on his face “I'm so happy for you” he opened his arms to him practically running into an embrace.

Wade welcomed the hug wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and slightly lifting him off the ground.

Peter squeezed Wade’s neck and came back to see him face to face.

Wade drank Peter expression in. It had been far too long since he seen him like this. He saw Peter’s eyes glow with excitement, his grin nearly ear to ear. Peter was all, Peter was everything and watching his reaction felt like he finally did something right. He watched how the little wrinkles appeared on the sides of his smile and how his face got a little pink from being cheerful. He watched it all…and how the beautiful features suddenly melted away.

…

 

…

 

“…Wade” Peter’s visage soften along with his voice “you know I’m proud of you right?” His arms drifting off of Wade’s shoulders and down his arms

“Of course…” Wade replied to him

“You know that…..” Peter’s hand falling on top of Wade’s “You know that I….” His hands pushing down on Wade’s breaking them apart “I can’t….”

“Peter?” the man said unable to hide the hurt in his voice

Peter took a single step back, his eyes meeting Wade’s once more “I can't… _we_ can't…it’s just…..it’s different now…”

“What’s different!?” Wade’s voice raising as he asked the question

“You know!....You know what’s different…” Peter took a long breath while he raked his hand into his hair. He gave a softer sigh as his head fell into his hand

It was inevitable. This was inevitable. Things did change since they been truly together. Peter has acquired even more responsibility other than being Spider-Man.  This new one breathed, eat, and went to school. It took time and patience. A whole new responsibility like he never knew before. It was different now. He remembered when he first moved into his new apartment before he took Miles in, he called Wade to give him an update on his new place. At that point it was still months since they actually seen each other. He remembers inviting him over if he ever wanted to stop by. He didn't know if he was just being polite or just weakness creeping in. But now, five months later, here they were. He thought it would be obvious to Wade by now. Did he have to spell it out? This should have been said when he adopted Miles.

 

 

Maybe he couldn’t….

 

 

 

Peter suddenly felt a gentle hand on his chin pulling his gaze upwards. He saw his eyes, his real eyes. He was familiar with Wade’s mutilations and how they engulfed his face. They stood there in silence their eyes linking with the others. He didn’t expect him to suddenly take his mask off after all this time. Wade’s expression was soft yet determined, how much longer was he going to force him to stare into those beautiful, brown eyes…

 

 

 

“Peter…” he gently rubbed his thumb against the other’s cheek “…spending that time without you was the hardest experience I ever had to go through…” he slowly moved his hand down, his fingers gliding off Peter’s face “…if you can look at me and say you didn’t feel the same way I’ll leave now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Peter’s face fell, his eyes spiraling into a glassy appearance just from the thought. His mind was inconsistent, thinking that them being apart was better, but not owning up to it. His heart started to race as he looked at the other man. Just like before, almost magically, the distance between them started to disappear. Their bodies slowly coming closer and closer to each other. Peter felt the man’s hand slowly crawl up his back as his own was placed on the other’s chest. He didn’t know what they would do next, but this moment felt so natural. How it felt to feel Wade’s hands caressing his back while he leaned into his embrace. The sight of the other’s head slowly descending as he closed his eyes to await his touch. The room filled with silence as the two drew closer to one another, nothing but the sound of the fridge running along with the abrupt creek of the steps towards the kitchen….

 

 

 

 

 

_“ **Steps?** ”_

Peter’s eyes lit up like a flame as his body suddenly spazzed out before their lips could meet. His sporadic movement quickly sent Wade’s body backwards his head nearly smacking off the top cabinet. Peter tumbled back placing his hand on the table for support while the other hand quickly covered his mouth. Wade’s body bent forward as he quickly placed his mask back on.

The room filled with silence once more

 

 

 

 

 

“Ummmm….why are you guys standing like that?” the young boy questioned as he looked from outside the kitchen

 

 


	5. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me again! Last week was very overwhelming for me due to the support from readers leaving kuddos and comments. It was a lot to me and it meant a lot to me and I just wanted to say I really appreciate the support you guys! No really you guys are great!!! With that said just as promised here's the next chapter and as always I hope you enjoy! <3

 

“Ummmm….why are you guys standing like that?” the young boy questioned as he looked from outside the kitchen

 

….

 

Peter and Wade were already a couple of feet apart from each other. Peter’s body continued to stand still with his hand covering his mouth and his eyes gaped as he stared at the ground. He was hoping, pleading that the boy didn’t see any of that. Wade slowly straightened himself happy with the fact he could put his mask on in time.

The boy continued to look between the two men and noticed how unsettled Peter appeared “…why are you guys acting weird?”

Peter’s heart started up again with the relief that he didn’t catch what they were doing….or what they were about to do. “Miles…” he finally spoke

“Are you okay?” Miles questioned

“Yea…it’s…everything’s fine” He stumbled to say as he rubbed his face trying to mentally exit the previous moment to transition into the next one. His body was still heated and he quickly felt uncomfortable talking to Miles this way.

“Umm okay…Peter I just wanted to say something to you…” he took a glance over at Wade fully acknowledging his presence there

“Yea…Yes…Yes…ah…of course” Peter replied running his hand through his hair still a bit groggy

“Umm about yesterday…”

“Do you want to talk in private Miles?” Peter asked him

“No, its fine…” he answered honestly “I just wanted to say that….” The boy took a long breathe before continuing “…I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have done…” he looked up at Peter “…what I did”

“Miles…” Peter took a step forward, but not without sneaking a glance at Wade who took a small step back in order to not interrupt the two “…you know that I only want what’s best for you and that making sure you’re safe is my number one priority. I make rules to do just that, if you are able to break them all the time I lose the ability to keep you safe”

Miles looked at the ground as he tied his hands behind his back“…I understand” Miles said gently

“If you do then you know I can’t change my decision on the matter…not yet anyway…” Peter said firmly

“I know…” Miles replied his eyes slowly meeting with Peter’s       

 

 Peter made a soft sigh “I’m glad you came to me Miles....really” giving him a slight smile. He looked back at Wade again who simply stared back at him. _“Something fun for the weekend huh?”_ he thought to himself “With that said do you want to go to the movies tomorrow Miles?”

Miles gave him a questionable look “Movies? Tomorrow?” Miles asked a little confused since Saturday mornings were usually the day Peter would train him.

“Yep” Peter nodded unmistaken “how does it sound?” 

“Sounds good to me” Miles replied with a grin growing on his face

Peter was happy to see it. It was a little too long since they had a normal, fun outing. Furthermore as far as he was concerned the new Spider-man was grounded not Miles Morales

Miles started to head down the stairs “Hey Peter one more thing! Do you mind if I go over to Ganke’s house to do my Homework?” hanging out with his friend didn’t seem like such a bad idea now; actually talking to Peter did put him in a better mood.

“Sure, don’t forget your charger and be back by eight okay.”

Peter always thought it was nice that Miles’ best friend lived only a block away. It was even more convenient because every time he went over there Ganke’s Mom would always have Miles try one of her new home-style dishes, which was sure to be better than the burned beef he prepared himself. 

Miles nodded and picked up his book bag near the door to check to make sure his charger was there. Once he did he opened the door and stepped out.

“Thanks Peter…I’ll text you when I’m coming back!” Miles chimed

Miles watched a slight smile grow on Peter’s face as he waved at him coupled with an over exaggerated waving from the costumed man behind him. He chuckled and closed the door behind him.

Peter leaned up against the fridge resting his head on it, more than a little exhausted. He slowly heard a slow clapping coming from behind him

“Wow gotta hand it to you Parker I’m impressed, just when I thought all the fun might have been all dried up” Wade snickered

“You know I’m just full of surprises…” he watched the other make his way towards him

Peter flattened his back against the fridge as Wade stretched out his hand placing it right next to Peter’s head

The man smirked through his mask “ya know I was wondering how you felt about the kid knowing about us…” his hand moved the few hairs out of Peter’s face then fell to his cheek to caress it “…but come on Peter how long do you think you can keep _that_ up”

Peter hand slowly made its way to his and pulled it down “Wade…”

Wade looked down at him and noticed how Peter interlaced their fingers while grabbing his hand “wanna talk?” Wade asked

All Peter had to do was nod his head and his arm was quickly trailing behind the other as Wade dashed down the stairs with their hands still intertwined. Once they made it down there Wade turned the lights on and jumped on the bed after he released Peter from his grip. Wade patted the area next to him playfully to welcome Peter to join him. Peter chuckled not surprised that Wade was still as whimsical as he remembered him. He climbed on the springy bed and joined him.

 

                                                                        **III**

They laid on the bed and caught up on each other lives, just in case they might have missed anything interesting on the phone. The room transformed into a space of laughter and quick quips. It felt just like old times. They had so much fun in each other company they didn’t notice that hours were passing by. Miles returned at the time he promised and they both greeted him back. The young boy brought back so many mini Lego figurines he had to decide where to place them in his room. Wade could hardly contain his excitement to see that Miles enjoyed Legos. However Peter pulled Wade away to let Miles continue with his fun and told the boy to call him if he needed anything. The two men found themselves back downstairs and it didn’t take long for the room to be as lively as it was before.

Peter laughed “Do you want to know what’s even funnier? Guess what his favorite restaurant is.”

“What is it?” Wade said with a smile as if already on the verge of laughing

“You remember that one place next to the ‘Big Bang’ on Parson Avenue?”

Wade quickly turned his head towards him “No way”

“Yep” he yawned

Wade squawked into a fit of laughter “…aahhhh that hilarious! What luck, you hated that place when we went there and swore never to step foot in there again”

“Well that hardly matters anymore since Miles loves the place so we go there now and again” Peter smiled folding his hands behind his head “Ya know they’re still doing the all-you-can-eat appetizers. Miles went through like six orders of pot-stickers one time right? Last time we went the hostess saw us and said ‘oh no hide the pot-stickers he’s back’”

Wade chuckled at the story “…cute”

 

 

There was a pause between the two men. It didn’t seem to bother either of them though as they laid on the bed inches apart. Wade looked up at the ceiling “Peter…” he gave a long sigh

Peter turned towards him

 

He continued to look up “Peter when you first said that you were taking Miles in I was surprised. I mean since then…. you’ve always talked on the phone of stories about him, but coming here and seeing how so many small things changed and how you’ve changed a bit….I mean it’s like wow….”

 

 

 

 

….you actually have a kid now” he said with a small smirk

 

 

“Yea….” Peter gave a gentle response

As much as he enjoyed catching up with Peter and sharing funny stories with him, there was still something he needed to say. By the way Peter was acting earlier…it was now or never

 

 

 

Wade turned his body toward him “Peter I know you’re pushing me away b-”

“Wade listen to m-”

“but I need you…” he pleaded gently

“you don’t…” Peter eyes were on the ceiling as he slowly shook his head “you never did, if anything I-” Peter hesitated to continue “….look I’m not the one who made the decision for you to change, you did. You never _really_ needed me Wade.”

Wade’s hand slowly reached out towards the man across from him “…that’s not true” his express softly

“I just…” the younger man gave a sigh “I just want you to understand” Peter said gently putting his hand on the other man’s “it’s a lot of work and responsibility and what if Miles isn’t okay with you living here?” he sighed and shook his head “Besides I know you. I know you so well, you’re not a person who likes to be boxed in.” he explained “You are about to start a new chapter in your life. Now that you’re free from your last profession you can do anything you want and go wherever you want...” he took a breath “…Wade I don’t even think the sky is your limit.” He smiled reassuringly

Wade’s head slowly dropped to his pillow

Peter continued “I just want you to know that if Miles was okay with it, then I would want to have you here” he looked down at their hands slowly intertwining “but it’s not about what I want…” he let out a short breathe of air “you probably don’t remember this since you were a _little_  out of it…” he yawned “but you said you always wanted to go to Fiji just so you can watch the little Pacific robins fly-by” Peter snorted “you thought they had the coolest colors” he wiped his eye “I can see you there laying in the forest counting them….If you went there you would have no commitments but to count those birds.” Peter’s hand still gently holding Wade’s “But if wanted to stay, you would have nothing but commitments…”

Wade looked down at Peter’s thumb that was slowly caressing his hand.

“You mean a lot to me Wade, you know that.” Peter said softly as his head slowly dropped to the pillow “I just want to make sure your thinking of yourself and what you want”

 

 

Peter noticed that his eyes were starting to get heavy, they must have been down there longer than he thought. He laid his head on the pillow and spoke in a drowsy voice

 

 

 

“I don’t want to be the reason why you get tied down…just think about it…”

 

 

 

 

Wade’s eyes were glued to their hands touching, Peter’s words settling in his head. Wade heard him and understood his words and where he was coming from. He looked back up at him only to find that he already dozed off. His eyes closed with his lips slightly apart as he slept on the pillow. Peter always looked so peaceful in his sleep. He straightened his back and stared at the ceiling once more. Peter’s words repeating over and over again like a broken record.

He thought of it, never once really considering what he could do next let alone where to go. He thought he always had the answer so the question was pointless. By his side is where he would always be right? Or was simply accepting that as the answer eliminating all the other possibilities? He closed his eyes slowly breathing in and out. He pictured the beautiful greenery of the forest his favorite bird whizzing by. The touch of the soft mist while the voice of the wind sang in his ear. He laid there peacefully and he felt bliss of the thought that there was no worries or pain just the wind, trees, and robins passing by. The scene did wonders for him when he was severely stress. It did help....

 

 

 

He opened his eyes landing back into reality. The room was dark and silent, only soft breathing of the man next to him could be heard. He silently put the covers over Peter and tucked him in…

 

_“Well at least he’ll get a good night rest”_

 

 

 

**III**

The sunlight slowly shined from the ground window, its light rising up his arm. He gently moved around in the sheets and moaned as he fell back into consciousness. However staying asleep in bed did seem more appealing since he felt unbelievably comfortable tucked in the covers. The room was silent as his eyes lids opened slightly to resist the penetrating light. After a few minutes passed he slowly pushed himself up and rubbed his eyes to clear his vision. It didn’t take long for Peter to notice that he wasn’t in his bedroom, and that last night wasn’t like his typical nights. That there was a significant conversation between him and someone he cares for dearly. He just hoped that he got his point across and judging by empty space next to him, he did. It was bittersweet. It felt like there was a heavy pit in his stomach, but there’s nothing more important than people being able to make their own choices. Peter was satisfied that Wade was able to make his.

 

Peter made his way to the edge of the bed and noticed the clock on the desk.

“Oh gosh…dang it…” he whispered to himself once he saw it was nine in the morning and he hasn’t even started breakfast. He might need to rely on some of those easy-bake muffins that Miles actually likes, but he didn’t even know if there was any left in the cabinet. Then there’s the movie they’re supposed to see and he didn’t even check the show times or what’s actually out. He quickly got out of the bed, glad he had his clothes on, and headed towards the door.

 

He ran up the stairs then pressed towards the bathroom first to wash his hands. However before he made it he suddenly stopped, his heart skipping a beat. He slowly walked back towards the young boy’s voice and began to hear the crackling of a pan along with it.

 

“…then Ganke and I actually won first place in the…oh hey Peter!” Miles said when he notice Parker slowly coming into his view

Peter stared into the kitchen as if the world stopped for that moment. The sizzling of the frying pan resonating in his ears, the smell of sugary, sweet aroma filling his senses. He was silent, his hand slowly moving on the back of the kitchen chair Miles was sitting in for a little more support. Peter was just not expecting it.

“Oh good morning~ Petie Pie~” the man said as he shook the frying pan

“Peter it’s so cool! He can actually flip it without using a spatula!” Miles exclaim to him excitingly

Peter watched Wade flip the cake once more with flawless style, his apron swaying as he moved to stir the rest of his batter. His movement was meticulous as he exchanged between the other two frying pans on the oven. He flipped the remaining flapjacks just to verify their perfection.

“Alright these ones are done!” the man said smile beaming under his mask. He flipped all the cakes onto a single plate. “Three golden chocolate chip pancakes” he said with great pride as he took a few steps to the table. He placed the plate in front of Miles “There ya go sweetheart” he expressed softly.

The boy’s face immediately lit up “Wow these look so~ good! Thanks!” he picked up the fork from his napkin, while he admired the golden cake with the crispy brown edges. He cut out a triangular piece and had it in his mouth within seconds. His taste buds ringing with bliss of the buttery, fluffy layers filling his mouth. “Mmmm~ these pancakes are so delicious!”

 “Well I’ve had plenty of practice, trust me.”

Peter remained silent as he watched between Wade particular technique with the pans and Miles enjoying his chocolate chip filled breakfast

Wade looked back at Peter and chuckled “Don’t worry Petie I’ll have your favorite done in a jiffy” he exclaimed dropping fresh blueberries into the new battered circles “and I’m sure you guys will be able to sit down and enjoy breakfast and still make a good showing of the movie.” He shook one of the pans to start the process again.

 

"well…Wade…you can come with us if you want…” Miles said before he turned to Peter “Peter, it’s okay if he comes right?”

Peter looked back at him and noticed he hasn’t said anything since coming up stairs, he cleared his throat before he answered “well that would be up to Wade…”

…

 

….

 

…

 

The man lowered the heat on the oven “Ya know…. I was thinking about it” he said lightly shaking the pan “and I thought about it….for a while….I really did”

Peter’s back suddenly straightened hearing Wade’s words

“…and in the end if Miles is okay with it….” he said slowly grabbing a different pan “…and Peter’s okay with it…” he flipped the cake with the pan “then…

 

 

 

“…I would want nothing more than to be with you guys…”

 

 

A smile grew on Mile’s face knowing that if this guy was bound to keep his record of being energetic and entertaining then he was going to be a riot at the movies.

A light smile rose on Peter as he looked back at Wade. He heard Wade’s words and understood what they meant. The idea would definitely be different and new. He knew there were a few more steps to go through for it to work. For one Miles would have to actually know _about_ them and Wade doesn’t even know _about_ Miles. Wade seem so willing, but did he really know what he was getting himself into? Peter wasn’t even sure what he was getting himself into…

 

 

 

But if it is meant to be then they would find out

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

together.

 


	6. Biggest Fan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me! I wanted to have this out so much earlier!! But then work happened...Anyway the chapter came out a bit longer than they usually are so yay? idk. But Thank you guys so much for the comments and kudos and subs it all means everything to me! So without further ado I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> -Thanks again!

“Okay…” Peter started as he exited the theater with the other two “… _that’s_ the last time you come to the movies with us Wade” he uttered as he threw away the empty popcorn container

Miles let out a small snicker as he sipped his leftover soda

“What are you talkin’ about?” Wade opened his arms drastically “I didn’t even do anything!!” he explained

“Oh please, that scene where the guy finally met the pilot after thinking he was totally dead…”  Peter ran his hand through his hair trying to picturing the scene “…you screaming ‘OH MY GOD JUST KISS ALREADY’ in the theatre was hardly nothing” he looked over at the older man

“Hey I saw the way he looked at the guy, he obviously wanted to give the man a little more than just his jacket”

Miles burst into a fit of giggles while holding the drink to his side to control himself from his spasm

Wade smiled and looked down at the boy between them “Well Miles got a kick out of it, he couldn’t stop snickering in his seat...And!” his index finger shot up “We didn’t get kicked out so that’s a plus”

Peter looked over at Miles and smiled while he slowly shook his head “consider it luck…did you enjoy the movie Miles?”

“Oh yea it was so awesome! That movie was so much fun!”

“I think so to, glad you had a good time” Peter replied

The three of them walked out the double doors and walked along the side walk. Peter reached for his phone to turn his volume back on “Well wanna grab something to eat you two?” he asked looking at the time.

“Sure” Miles said between the final slurps of his drink

“There’s gotta be some place around here we all like” Wade said as he stretched his arms behind him

They walk down the strip passing the sea of people. It was a great time to be outside. The weather was perfect and everyone around them really seemed to be appreciating their day. There was plenty of shopping stores in the strip as well as eateries with people enjoying their food in the outside seating. Peter stretched his neck to get a closer look down the street.

“Benny Burgers has pretty good dishes don’t they?” Peter asked turning to Wade

“Yea! Their steak fries are pretty good too.” Wade replied

Peter looked over at Miles “Wanna catch a bite there Miles?”

Before the young teen could get a word out, a loud ‘ **Bong** ’ echoed from yards away. All three of them turned towards the cacophonous noise. Two large metal garbage cans were tipped over as a man jumped ferociously above them. The man dashed between the crowds of confused, puzzled people. He was quickly maneuvering around the people, himself desperately trying to get away with the bag in his hand. The three of them could not help to notice the man was being followed by a determined fellow who met his match at the sea of people.

“Someone call for HELP!!!” he said trying to look over the people to see the perp “THAT MAN JUST STOLE FROM MY STORE!!!” He pointed aggressively

The three of them watched the perp run towards the street with the white bag clenched in his hand, tipping over every obstacle in his way.

“Hey!” Miles spoke determinedly taking a couple of steps forward “He’s getting away! I ca-”

An arm was stretched out in front of him stopping him in his path. Miles looked up at him “Peter?...”

“SIR!” Wade announced

Miles looked over at Wade who happen to have his hands curled around his mouth to increase his volume

“Sir, please refrain from running away…Sir…SIR!” Wade said in the most uppity voice he could muster

They all watched as the thief kept running away…

“Okay, wanna keep running away? That’s cool….” Wade said calmly as he walked a few steps towards a pawn shaped chain column. He placed his hand on the circular top and within seconds torn it from its base. “We got a rule breaker over here…” Wade muttered as he took a couple steps towards the perp’s direction “I can respect that…” he brought his arm up holding the black metal ball using his thumb to get his trajectory right “….Perfect…” he whispered as he memorized the man’s path

Miles continued to look at Wade, puzzled by what he was exactly doing

Peter crossed his arms “You better not hit anyone Wade”

“…Don’t worry…” Wade grinned as he threw the object directly up in the air

Miles eyes grew as he watched the black sphere shoot yards into the air. It went all the way up until it was only a small black speck and then started to drop down.

Wade took a couple steps back his eyes still connected to the object in the air. When the time was exactly right he jumped a few feet in the air and twirled his body horizontal to the ground.

Miles’ jaw drop when Wade’s foot connected with sphere and sent it right over everyone’s head in the crowd. It was almost like a bullet that swiftly smacked in the back of the thief. He instantly fell tumbling on a table then finally slamming on the ground.

There was a wave of a shock as people started to get around the man on the ground. The mutterings and whispers were suddenly overcome by the siren of a single police car.

Wade place his hands on his waist triumphantly “Well, that’s that!”

Peter spoke “I guess we’re gonna just assume you didn’t rupture his scapula”

“Eh...” Wade waved off “He’ll be fine.” He watch the chaser catch up to the man on the ground with a group of uniformed individuals surrounding him

Miles continued to look forward his hand covering his mouth to hide his awe of the event

Once Peter noticed that the situation was under control he exhaled “…well I guess we ca-”

“WADE!” Miles moved excitedly toward the man “That was the COOLEST thing I’ve ever seen!!!” he clenched his fists eagerly

“R-R-Really?!?!? You think so!?” Wade jittered

“Definitely!!!! That was so cool~!! How did you even do that? Oh!” Miles grin widened even more “Can you teach me how to do that!”

Peter turned to him “Miles there’s no reason for you to learn something like that”

“Hey! You never know Peter maybe some self-defense skills would be good for him” Wade explained wittily

Miles laughed and gave a smirk to Peter standing next to him

Wade suddenly turned towards the direction they were originally heading in “So! Shall we continue on?”

Peter looked out at the crowds of people forming and the police cars arriving. The bustle that always happens when events like this takes place. It was always his least favorite part of the job because of the confusion and conflict it could potentially trigger. He exhaled “Actually I think we should head home for now…”

Miles agreed and so did Wade. The three of them made their way to Peter’s parked red sedan. Once everyone was in and buckled up, Peter started up the car and suddenly felt his arm nudged.

Peter looked over at Wade in the passenger seat.               

Wade leaned in to whisper “hey…..he thinks I’m cool!~” his high voice shrieked

Peter smirked and put the car in reverse “oh yeah look at you”

 

**III**

 

 The door opened to the apartment and Miles walked up the steps with Peter behind him holding a bag of ice, Wade trailing right after them.

Peter put the bag of ice on the table while Miles grabbed the bread out of the refrigerator and the rest of the ingredients he needed for his sandwich.

Wade looked back at the boy “Oh?” he walked over to him “You making yourself a sandwich for lunch?”

“Yea, it’s just PB&J, I know it might be kid-ish but I don’t care I like them” he answered digging the knife into the jelly jar.

Wade looked over him and watched as Miles spread the ingredients on his two slices “Oh no I agree PB&J’s are the best!”

“Hey Wade can you check if there is any more ice downstairs?” Peter asked

“Sure I’ll see if I can find some!” Wade said before he made his way downstairs

Peter started to untie the cold ice bag

“It was cool having Wade come to the movies with us” Miles chimed as he cut his sandwich in half

“I’m glad you had fun….despite his outbursts” Peter cooed

Miles laughed “I wasn’t expecting Wade to be wearing his suit, but since it was a sci-fi movie it’s kinda funny because it seemed like he was cosplaying ya’ know”

Peter chuckled “You’d be surprised of how often he can wear his suit and no one would pay much attention to it”

Miles brought over his plate when he sat on the kitchen bench “Why does he always wear the suit?”

Peter looked back at him “…well if you ask him he’ll probably say it’s because it’s the coolest suit that man has ever laid their eyes on….but…” Peter slowly opened the freezer “….he has his reasons…”

Miles gazed slowly fell from Peter to the bite he took out of his sandwich. He turned to see that Wade was still not in sight. “Hey Peter….” he looked at his plate “…can I ask you something about Wade?”

“Of course!” Peter replied picking up the bag of ice and carrying it to the freezer

 

…

 

“Was Wade like…..a bad guy?” Miles looked at Peter

 

Peter body automatically clenched, squeezing the bag of ice. His head turned quickly towards Miles with eyes wide open and lips shut “…Hmm?....” he hummed as if he didn’t hear him the first time

 Miles looked back at his sandwich “I mean…” he started slowly hoping he wasn’t diving in the wrong territory “we talked yesterday and he said he used to do….bad things?”

 

An unsure groan left his mouth as he thought about it. He tried to ignore how much his body naturally reacted to the subject, but the pounding chest and tied stomach made it clear. Peter took a deep breathe “…Well…it’s like…” he put down the ice bag “…umm it’s more that he….” He closed his eyes frustrated that the words weren’t coming out right. He already thought about this conversation before, but out of all the scenarios none of them seem like an accurate explanation.

Miles slowly looked back at Peter “it’s okay! He used to be a bad guy and then he met Spiderman and now he’s good!” he took another bite out of his sandwich “…did he used to be a thief or something? Because judging by all his weapons I fe-”

“Weapons? What weapons?” Peter quickly turned to him and questioned. Of course he knew everything about Wade’s decorative weaponry, but he hasn’t been wearing any of it since he came back

“Well….” Miles chewed his sandwich to speak more clearly “…I saw them when we first met on the roof…” his started to mumble “…where I wasn’t supposed to be…”

Peter spoke softly “Oh.” He understood and wasn’t too worried about the fact Wade was carrying his weapons. He knew that Wade would often show-off his gear even when he wasn’t even planning to use them. Peter took another deep breath and tried again “The thing with Wade is that…” He picked up the bag of ice again and poured it into the freezer box “…he has done wrong in the past and he’s trying to do better. He has for a while now.” Peter emptied the bag and looked at Miles “Spiderman didn’t…..I didn’t _turn_ Wade good. I don't think that because I don't think he ever was a _bad_ person.”

 

“Oh…” Miles replied softly “…that makes sense he’s so goofy I have a hard time thinking he could be anything but silly…” Miles’ face suddenly lit up “And the way he took down that guy at the strip with one hit and did the twirl thing!” he motioned excitedly with his hand “that was so cool! I didn’t know he could do something like that!”

“Oh yeah, he’s _real_ cool…” Peter admitted with a hint of sarcasm

“He must be pretty strong!” Miles smiled

“Oh yeah...”

“Like Strong-strong…”

“Mmmm-hmm…” Peter replied

Miles smirked as he rested his cheek in the palm of his hand “…Like ‘able to beat Spiderman’ type of strong?”

Peter’s brow rose as he looked at him “…trust me Miles, I could take him”

“I don’t know…” Miles teased and crossed his arms “…Wade’s a bit bigger than you”

Peter playfully scoffed “Size doesn’t matter! You should know more than anyone that 'Spidey-Strength' can outdo even the biggest foes”

“You’re right. But have you two _actually_ fought to see?”

“…It was actually when we first met” Peter started to turn his back “But you don’t wanna know about that”

“No! What are you kiddin’?” Miles threw his forearms on the table “I wanna know!!!!” he sang gleefully

 

                                                                    

Peter chuckled leaning his back on the counter and crossing his arms “….alright let me think…ummm” he bit his bottom lip “oh gosh it was while ago now that I think about. I was already going to ESU so I was like 19 years old. I’m pretty sure that it was at the tower and yours truly was of course causing troubling. I think he was trying to steal something…” He looked up as if to jog his memory “I was trying to help catch him and I eventually found him messing around in one of the rooms…”

“and then you guys went at each other!” Miles questioned eagerly

“…well at first he couldn’t stop talking about how much he was a big fan of Spiderman and wanted show me his collections some time. However I wasn’t really having it at the moment so I squared him in the face, he tried to fight without using his weapons and I was at the obvious advantage. But it doesn’t matter weapons or not, it was apparent to me that I just had a tad bit more skill than Wade. I would have definitely won and I think that’s what’s really important.”

 

“And then **BOOM!!!!!** ”

 

Miles turn to the man who suddenly came into the room.

 

“The noise jolted us both and the entire room instantly compressed…” Wade interrupted and spoke intensely as he told the story “It was as if a bomb exploded in the next room….but I promise you I had nothing to with it” he explained looking down towards the boy “but the room was no longer safe because the ceiling was caving in.”

Miles watched in anticipation to the story.

Wade continued “And then I said ‘Hey! It’s not safe here!’ ya know trying to do the responsible thing but then everything went to hell! The floor started falling into the bottom room creating a massive hole and the ceiling was falling down. However Peter over here still wanting to go at it…” he slid a quick glare at Peter.

 

Wade put his hands behind his head “…then the next thing I know Spidey lunged at me but got a big chunk of the ceiling hitting the back of his head. He fell through the broken floor and I screamed “Spidey!!!!!”

Miles cracked a smile at Peter “I guess you didn’t quite win huh…”

Peter laughed and rolled his eyes “I guess…”

Wade admitted “…but of course I go into ‘Hero’ mode and leaped down to save him and by the time my feet hit the ground Spidey was safely draped in my arms.” He chimed hugging his shoulders “Then suddenly..…doves!! Everywhere!! Their wings made a beautiful symphony as their white feathers twirled while they flew overhead, leaving a ray of light shining down from above.”

Miles’ mouth was gaped with both his hands covering it “that’s unbelievable!! Oh my gosh it’s so cool you saved Spiderman!” his gazed then swiftly went to Peter allowing him to see his wide grin

Peter stood up a little defiant with his arms crossed. He turned his cheek “…I’m pretty sure there wasn’t any doves…”

Wade chuckled “I remember thinking at that moment that I might not have got what I came for…but I’d be happy to leave with what I got…” he slipped a flirtatious grin to Parker

Peter smirked “Oh yeah and how did that work out for you?”

“Well...” Wade turned towards Peter “Does it matter?” he slowly walked towards the cheeky man “We still ended up being lov-,” he stopped when he notice Peter step back, his eyes screaming at him and telling ‘not to say anything’

Wade groaned he was getting too into the story that he forgot about his reality at that moment.

 

 

….

 

 

Miles looked questionably between them and wondered what they were thinking. He soon brought up another question to pass the awkward silence “What happened after you saved him?”

Wade’s gaze gently fell off of Peter as he sighed “Well at that time we would have been fine…”Wade grumbled “…if Mr. Red, Hot and Rich didn’t get in the way of it”

“….it was his house Wade…” Peter said

“Wait….who?” Miles said

“Well in the end Stark didn’t like the fact that I was holding an unresponsive Spiderman so of course he tried to blast me a new one…” he explained “So I had to leave Spidey there…I don’t even remember how I got out”

 

…

 

…

 

The boy’s jaw slightly dropped as his body tensed up “….Stark?” he looked up at Wade

“Oh now you did it…” Peter slightly grinned looking at Wade

Miles speech started to quicken “St-Stark as in Tony Stark? As in Iron Man?? As in the best Avenger of all time?!?!??”

 

Peter motioned to Wade who seemed in awe of Miles enthusiasm “He’s a big fan…”

“You met Tony Stark!!! I just think that’s so…so” he had to think about it ‘cool’ just didn’t seem like right word for it “So amazing!!! I don’t know…. I just think he’s really amazing! Was that the last time you met him?”

“Oh no I ran into him plenty of times really” Wade waved

Miles quickly stood up “You gotta tell me! Like all the stories!!” he nearly jumped where he stood

Peter spoke softly “Miles, you’re acting like I never told you any stories about Tony, ya know I met him several times”

“Ya I know…but he has new stories and even went up against him!” he cheered “I have so many Iron Man stuff its crazy….Oh!” Miles grabbed Wade’s arm with both his hands “Let me show you my room it has so much stuff in it!”

 

Wade was more than happy to come with Miles to see his collection. Peter couldn’t help but be a little put off by Wade seeming like the ‘toy with all the bells and whistles’, but it hardly matter. He noticed how Miles was looking at him with honest interest, Peter didn’t know how to describe what he was feeling but it felt nice. Of course it didn’t take long for Miles to find Wade totally fascinating, Peter couldn’t blame him that’s just how Wade magically is.

 

Miles, more than enthusiastic, showed Wade all his Iron Man posters and figures. In returned Wade told him stories of the red and gold plated hero in which Miles enjoyed every second of it.

Wade seeing Miles even a little more comfortable with him felt good. It was definitely a leg up from how it was yesterday and he was glad to see it.

Hours later when he and Peter were alone in Parker’s room Wade made sure to bring up such progress in a short amount of time.

“I mean I don’t mean to brag but-”

“Oh I know you want to” Peter looked up from his book

“I know I’m good with kids, but I think I really out did myself today”

“I’ll say…” he said skimming his book

“Did you see the way he looked at me? I mean let’s be honest that doesn’t happen too often…”

Peter slowly put down his book and looked carefully at the man who had his back pressed on the door “Wade…”

Wade waved it off “Come on I didn’t mean it like that...I just…” his smile beamed at the other man “I had a lot of fun today”

 

Peter smiled back “I’m glad…”

 

 

 

“Well...” Wade placed his hands on his side and turned “I guess I’m gonna go on my way.”

“You’re leaving?” Peter asked

“Ha…I don’t wanna overstay my welcome”      

“Wade you know you’re welcome he-.”

Wade quickly looked back at him “As much as I would like to stay, it’s all about taking baby steps into this right? I just get the feeling you wanted the same…”

 

 

…

 

 

Peter slowly looked down at his bed “I’m sorry Wade….” he shook his head “…I don’t mean to come off that way…I just…”

“You know how much I _love_ taking things slow” Wade replied sarcastically

“I know…” Peter uttered softly

The room slipped into a thick silence as Peter sat silently on his bed with the other up against the door. They were just a few feet away from one another. He sat there thinking of something ten times more reassuring then what he was currently coming up with. Peter quickly looked up when he heard the door opening, Wade’s hand on the nob with his back towards Peter.

 

“…But don’t worry” Wade uttered and only turned his head “there’s no way you can get rid of me easily…” he winked as he shut the door behind him

 

…

 

 

Peter stared at the door long after he left. He later sighed his back falling on his bed, his hand clawing at the covers while the other rubbed his eyes with a small smile emerging.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Well I knew that_ ”

 

 


	7. On The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is bullying in a part of this chapter with fat-shaming being a part of it.  
> I'm going to include this in the tags. Thanks for reading!  
> Thanks for all the luv guys! I really appreciate it ;3! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and hopefully I can get the next one out sooner. XOXO

Peter grabbed the plate from the kitchen table “All done with breakfast Miles?” he raised his voice a bit so the boy could hear him from the other room

“Yep! I’m just gonna finish up in the bathroom real quick!” Miles echoed from the closed door

Peter picked up the plates with in left-over syrup on them. “You know he’s almost ready…”

The man was hovering over the counter to make sure his knife strokes were precise. “I’m almost done just gotta make sure it’s perfect…”

Peter chuckled when he walked over to see Wade’s work “I told you that he usually does this himself”

“Hey look, I wanted to do it!” Wade admitted finishing his last strokes “And…..done!” he cheered putting his good work into a plastic bag

Peter got a glimpse of Miles walking back into his room “You almost ready Miles?”

“Yeah” he replied swinging his book bag unto his back

Miles walked down the hallway and headed down the stairs “the French toast was great Wade!” he wave back at both the men “I’ll see you guys later!”

Before Miles’ hand caught the door knob he knew he was forgetting something “Oh duh…” he quickly turned around “I forgot to make my lunch” he paced back up the stairs

“Don’t worry! I made your lunch for you bud” Wade said reassuringly as he showed the black lunch bag to Miles, stopping him in his tracks “PB&J with all the healthy sides you need and a small treat inside!” he cheered

Miles looked at the bag a bit shocked “…Oh…Wade you didn’t have to do that-,”

“No it’s no trouble! I wanted to!” he stretch the bag even closer to him

Miles slowly grabbed the bag “Oh…ah…” he looked over at Peter at the top of the stairs. Peter returned a smiled and shook his head as if to say ‘just go with it’. Miles chuckled and looked back Wade “ah Thanks Wade! I guess you know how much I love peanut butter and jelly” he placed the bag into his book bag.

“Of course and I made sure the peanut butter and jelly ratio is just right!” he grinned triumphantly

Miles smiled back at him “Awesome! Thanks!” he turned heading for the door again

“Have a good day at school Miles” Peter grinned with a cup of coffee in his hand

“Alright I’ll see you guys!” he waved back

“Okay…”Wade expressed slightly worried “I packed you some veggies just so you know okay?” he said softly

“Okay got it!” Miles replied quickly opening the door

“And don’t forget to wash your hands before you eat lunch alright?” Wade requested

“Okay I will!” Miles said quickly trying to close the door behind

“Oh! And remember to shake up your chocolate milk before you drink it okay!”

“Okay~ Wade~~” Miles droned opening the door a bit so he could hear him. He chuckled and gave his final wave to them

 

They waved back.

 

Once the door closed Wade intertwined his fingers pressing his hands right between his chest, feeling the leather of his suit “Oh…” he expressed longingly “My baby’s growing up so fast…”

 

“Oh really?” Peter playfully teased taking a sip of his coffee “I’m pretty sure you only known him for a week or so”

 

“I feel like he’s grown at least half an inch since then!” he smiled back at him as he walked up the stairs

Peter chuckled as he walked into the kitchen and set down his mug “You’re starting to like the morning shift huh?”

“What’s there not to like? Making breakfast, packing lunches, it’s awesome! Kinda like one of those cheesy sitcoms, but obviously better!” Wade explained to him “…Well look at you, you look pretty casual for going to work today” he said once he noticed Peter’s long T-shirt along with some worn out jeans.

“Well I’m working from home today so~” he walked slowly up to Wade “you know what that means right?” his arms hugged the man’s neck

“Oh…definitely” Wade smiled seductively as his arm slowly wrapped around Peter’s waist

Parker leaned into his hold, his head rising up until his lip nearly met with the side of Wade’s head “…You ready…

 

Peter moved his hand slowly down Wade’s shoulder letting it hand on his chest gracefully.

“…to go grocery shopping!!!” his face snapped back to Wade’s front while slapping his shoulders “let’s go!” he walked passed him

 

 

“Oh yeah” he groaned “…grocery shopping...” he said plainly with a chuckle “how could I forget...” He looked over at Peter “we could pick up some more ingredients and spices. Does Miles like pasta?” he asked as he followed him

“oh he’ll eat almost anything” he smirked back at him

Wade grabbed the phone off the table “well you don’t wanna forget this do ya?”

Peter turned back “Oh yea thanks! Can’t forget this! All my coupons are on it!” he cheered waving it “Sorry…” he laughed a bit “I’m kinda glad I’m not going grocery shopping by myself this time”

 

Wade smiled at how cute Peter’s cheeks became when he laughed. “I’m glad I can keep you company while we pick up more stuff” he teased  

 

**III**

“Thanks for the helping me with my homework Miles!” the girl said gathered his papers from the cafeteria table “It’s a big relief for me!” she stood back up with her thick, fluffy cornrows gracing the back of her neck “I’ll see ya’ in class”

“No problem Forcie, I’ll see ya’ in study hall” Miles waved to her

He turned back to his food in front of him and continued to eat his sandwich. He looked over at his friend sitting next to him noticing the grey look on his face. “Hey…what’s up?”

Ganke had his face resting on his palm and looked back at him in silence

 

….

 

“Miles Let me ask you something ….how does it feel to be so popular?”

 

Miles looked at him wondering where this is coming from “ummm….I’m really not though…”

“Oh come on you know how many people you talked to today? Like more than ten and the day isn’t even over…” Ganke huffed while stirring his vegetables on his plate “I don’t really talk to anyone but you…”

“So? Who cares you’re a really cool person Ganke anyone would be happy to be friends with you” Miles replied without question

“yea, I guess it’s just…really hard to put myself out there” he shrugged “I’ll probably end up all alone…”

“stop it, I’ll always be here” Miles demanded

“Yea…well…next year we’ll finally get to go to the high school and there will be all those new, cool people around and….you know… you don’t want to be stuck with the big awkward kid who only specializes in Lego small talk.” His pace slowed down

….

“…If you’re stuck with me…I might end up holding you back…”

 

 

Miles looked over at him as if he was given garbage and was expected to eat it. “Ganke what do you mean? You’re my best friend! That’s not gonna change...”

“Yea…I just feel tha-” Ganke suddenly dropped his fork “oh…” he stood up to pick it up.

A tall, lean teen with a clean white t-shirt walking with a tray in his hand suddenly bumped into the other causing his tray to fall on the ground.

Ganke stammered “Oh! Sorry! I-I didn’t mean to-”

“Seriously?!?” the boy exclaimed with his arms out wide

“S-Sorry!! That’s totally my fau-”

The boy steamed “Come on chubs you know you shouldn’t be in way, you take up half the hallway”

Ganke’s stomach clenched as he adverted eye contact with the other kid realizing his body started to sweat from the situation

“Here!” Miles demanded giving back the boy’s tray of food, so the student would leave as quickly as possible

The boy grumbled a bit before taking back his tray and continuing on his path.

Miles turned back towards his lunch his fist curling against the edge of his seat

Ganke didn’t want to say anything but also didn’t want to spend the rest of the period in silence “….I guess that’s just my lif-”

Suddenly a loud crack rang through the cafeteria and both boys turned to see the dumbfounded kid covered in the mess of his own food. The gasps from all the students in their seats echoed through the room, but it didn’t take long for them to transform into scattered laughter. The students focused on the boy heading to the nearest bathroom, little of them noticing the tray cracked into a few parts on the floor.

Miles hand covered his mouth concealing his snickering.

Ganke looked over at his eyes quivering at him “you…didn’t!”

Miles looked back at him with a slightly mischievous expression while he shrugged.

“Dude! I thought Peter said you couldn’t use your venom blast at school!” Ganke whispered hastily

“He did” Miles nodded “but that guy was being a butt face” he dug through his lunch box to find a wrapped, rectangular brownie. “He might have made an exception for it this time…” he offered half of his brownie to Ganke once he unwrapped it.

Ganke took half of the treat and he smiled softly.

 

 

Miles noticed a piece of paper at the bottom of his lunch box and pulled it out.

Ganke looked over at the paper curiously “Hey isn’t that that one guy. Wade?” Ganke asked taking a bite of the brownie

“Yea…” Miles smirked at the chibi crayon drawing of Wade’s costumed character with its thumb up stating ‘Stay in School’ with a cheering wink.

“He’s still poppin’ up at the apartment?” Ganke questioned

“Oh yea, him and Peter are really close friends. He’s pretty cool to be around too. ” Miles said shaking up his milk

“And he knows your Spiderman too?” Ganke asked

Miles shook his head “No, but I’m sure I’ll tell him soon. Peter wanted it to my choice”

Ganke nodded and looked down at the brownie

 

“Thanks Miles”

 

“No problem I was kinda full anyways”

“You know why I’m _really_ thanking you” Ganke’s eyebrow lifted

“Oh! You mean getting pizza splattered all over Mr. White Tee like a canvas?”

Ganke let out a strong laugh his once tensed body relaxing again.

 

Miles smiled while he noticed his friend becoming more comfortable  

“Anytime…”

 

**III**

At Peter's apartment they sat on the couch watching the credits of a recently finished movie.

“I…still don’t get the ending” Miles stated while on his phone searching for answers

“Yea Wade and I wasn’t so sure about this one that’s why we bought the movie we watched before this one” Peter admitted

Wade crossed his arms in front of him “I don’t know why, but that movie put a bad taste in mouth” he sighed “I guess I’ll feel better when we go to…XtremeZone tomorrow!” he exclaimed opening his arms up

“What really?” Miles turned to Peter

Peter nodded “We bought some tickets while we were at the grocery store”

“That’s crazy I’ve been dying to try out their new ride” Miles said excitedly

“Well now’s your chance. I know you’re gonna have so much fun there Miles” Wade stated his leather pants starting to vibrate as his Barbie Girl ringtone went off “ugh this again…” he stood up from the couch

Peter’s eyebrow lifted questionably as he looked over at him.

“I’ll be right back” Wade said walking passed the other two as he headed towards the front door

Miles grabbed the pillow next to him and squeezed it in front himself “We should watch another movie!”

“Nope.” Peter assured him “No more movies”

“Hey! I know you guys got a third movie” Miles retorted

“Yea…but it’s ummm…adults only. It’s a movie for just Wade and I to just watch another day.”

Miles gave an incredulous look and lifted his eyebrow

Peter coughed “and besides it’s getting late and you still have school tomorrow”

“Lame~” Miles expressed with dissatisfaction

Peter chuckled and waved “Go on, get ready for bed”

 Miles walked over and up the steps “I am…I am” he turned back to Peter “Night”

“Night” Peter responded calmly. He looked over towards the front door, even with his slightly advanced hearing he still couldn’t make out any of the phone conversation happening on the other side of the door. He wanted to stay up for him, but remembered he had to wake up early in morning. He left the couch and headed up stairs to change for bed.

 

….

 

Wade spoke aggressively with the phone next to his face “How many damn times to I have to tell you not to call me!! I’m getting sick of changing my number for you to just find it again.”

[Hey I’m getting backed up too ya know? I’m getting a lot of nasty calls myself! I have a lot of jobs to manage and it’s not helping that I’m about to lose my best executioner.]

Wade rolled his eyes and started to walk further from the apartment “You know that’s really sad, it really is. I’ll send you a postcard when I start to fuckin’ give a shit”

[Ok Deadpool I understand…but I come with happy news. There’s a top priority job and I think you’ll roll over for this one since I know you’ve been on the “non-lethal” bandwagon for the past few months…]

“My stance right now hasn’t change: I don’t do jobs anymore!” Wade exclaimed as he started to pace outside

[Listen…500 grand you’re telling me that doesn’t catch your eye?] his sleazy voice questioned him

“Oh well now I know this is fake…” Wade criticized

[I already verified it] the man on the other end sly smile went ear to ear

 

Wade could feel the man anticipation towards the subject with the creepily motivated tone in his voice

 

[…apparently a very profitable company really wants that new Spiderman sidekick. The one being toted around by the real Spiderman]

“You mean the one in the black suit?” Wade’s eyes shifted

[Yeah the short-stack, now if you ask me I think the only reason why the banks so high is because they know that to get to him you need to get through the actual Spiderman.] the man picked up paper and screenshots of the two Spidermen together in different locations.

[The short one has only been seen next to the original Spiderman. And you know Spiderman is on the ‘A’ Tier.]

 

 

Wade looked up as if to jog his memory “…I’ve seen the shortie without Spiderman in sight”

 

[Perfect! That’ll just make your job easier! Since all you have to do is kidnap him you’re not break your new “code”, I get my sweet percent of it and you leave with a fat pocket]

Wade stood outside without moving an inch and showed no signs of even breathing. He just stood there…

 

 

[….Deadpool I have the client’s informant…] the shrewd man said with assurance […just give me the signal…]

 

 

 


	8. Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!!! New chapter and thanks again for all the support we reached 200 kudos!!! YAY! I never really had a goal when I started but I'm really happy with that number.  
> So as always I hope you enjoy the chapter! <3

The sky was bright on the warm afternoon. The sound of crowds of people murmuring to one another could be heard around them as they stood in the park.

Peter counted the bills in his hand “okay, I think this will be enough for the both of you” he said giving the money to Miles

“Awesome” Miles replied accepting the cash “We’ll catch up with you guys later!” he waved as he turned to walk with his friend

“Wait…” Peter waved “Wade is still in the store, he might be out in a bit”

“Come on Peter, you don’t expect us to be following you guys around all day do you?” he turned to Peter and crossed his arms “We’re big boys ya’ know. We don’t need adults with us all the time”

Peter lightly shrugged and let out a small laugh “I guess you’re right, just don’t forget to text me okay?”

“Right, got it!” he smiled at him then at Ganke

“I don’t need to say this but stay out of trouble you two” Peter declared

They both smiled at him waved as they started to leave “We will!” they responded him in unison

He looked at the two and was happy to see the joy on their face when they conversed about the first ride they should go on next. He lost sight of them in the wave of groups of people eager to explore the rest of the park. The cheerful music spreading throughout the park with brightly colored lights projecting red, blue, and purple patterns onto the ground. Stores with the park’s best memorabilia on one side while the other held booths that sold fried versions of every sweet you could imagine.

“Hey where’d Miles and his friend go?” Wade questioned walking up with his newly purchased red and black colored jester hat on his head

“They left us, they’re too cool to hang around lame, old people like us” Peter admitted

“Lame?!?!?” Wade quickly questioned “Us?!Lame?!? ...Well maybe you…but me?!” he looked around frantically “D-Did he get a chance to see my new hat?” he said sure it would have changed the boy’s mind

“Oh yea” he playfully grabbed one of the bells on the end “he would have loved this…” he smiled

Wade smiled and hooked his arm around Peter’s shoulder “So what ride should we tackle first?”

Peter pointed over to the green ride built with six massive cartoonish tortoises for passengers to ride in. “You already know what I want to do”

“Oh my God, what’s up with you and that baby ride?” Wade stated

“It’s not a baby ride!” Peter said while wrapping his arms around Wade’s waist and pulling him towards the ride “It’s too late we’re already moving towards it” he chuckled

“okay okay…” he surrendered and scampered off towards the ride with Peter on his side

They stood in line and lucky enough it wasn’t too long. Peter leaned on the railing staring up at the sky with a faint smile while Wade stood there playing with the bells on the end of his new hat. Neither of them perturbed by the fact that they were the only adults in line that weren’t accompanied by children. Wade slowly looked over at Peter and noticed how content he looked as the wind gracefully blew through his hair. He remembered when they were no longer seeing each other. The hours he would spend staring at the ceiling just picturing moments like this. Wade would recall how lucky he was just to spend even the simplest moment with this person. It felt like a warm summer in his stomach, where flowers would bloom every moment he was with him. As much as he enjoyed it, he couldn’t ignore the looming dark clouds that weren’t entirely threatening but also didn’t promise it to always be sunshine. He felt that he was starting to have something good again, and he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it.

Wade slowly made his way over to Peter and gracefully wrapped his arms around the other’s waist. He pulled him closer to him while placing his chin snuggly against Peter’s shoulder. “Ya’ know Peter…” he said quietly to only let him hear him “you haven’t talked about the new Spiderman since we all had dinner that one time”

“Oh…” Peter said try to hide his nervousness about the subject. He wanted Miles to tell him himself but he had not noticed it did not come up yet. He felt the leather of Wade’s mask on his cheek as the older man squeezed him a bit tighter continuing the subject

“Ya’ know I’m just so curious about them and you never talked about it. I just have so~ many questions like ‘do you know his name, his address, his favorite color, his social security number…’” he asked while moving his head side to side with each point.

“Oh well…it’s…umm…the funny thing is-” Peter looked up to notice the staff opening the gate for the next group of people to get on “Oh! Let’s go pick out the turtle to ride!” he grabbed his arm to continue passed the silver gate.

Peter dashed to the first cart with no one in it and took a seat in the circular cushioned bench. Wade took the seat right next to him while the staff hooked the chain to close their exit. He looked at the metal grey wheel in front of him and Wade. Peter smiled knowing he won’t have any use for it to hold onto. The ride started and the mechanical carts slowly moved on the hilly, circular track. It didn’t take long for the ride to pick up speed and for Peter’s body to slowly slide to Wade’s side.

He remember the last time they were here, when they were having the time of their lives.

Just like before, he could feel his fingers intertwine with Wade’s when their hands touch. His head slowly fell on Wade’s shoulder, the motion of the ride pulling them closer together.

In the past they went to the park so many times he forgot the number, but he never forgot how heavenly it felt. And to think there was a time where he felt he had to be content with their separation.

Peter glanced at how their hand were together as one.

 

If it was his choice…

 

 

 

He’d never let go.

 

**III**

“Oh my gosh!” the wide-eyed boy said while exited the gate “That ride was crazy!!Right?!?”

Ganke held his stomach while giving a slight groan “…oh yea…it was definitely extreme…”

“What ride to do you want to go on next? ‘The Ziggler’ or ‘The Phantom’s Vengeance’?” Miles asked as he pointed at the rides

“Maybe we should take a break…” Ganke admitted already exhausted by hearing the rides’ names

“Oh! Sure!” he looked around to see if there was any benches and started walking towards the closest one. “I’m really glad you could hang with me today”

“Oh I couldn’t miss a chance to meet the ‘oh so’ famous and hilarious Wade.” The boy replied with a smile

 “Yea he’s great” Miles smiled “he was really intimidating when we first met but he’s so cool” he looked back at Ganke

They both were walking side by side when suddenly Miles spotted something in the corner of his eye. He stopped and started scurrying in its direction “Wait no this way” he told his friend

The boys met a bright red booth filled with several prizes hanging from the ceiling and walls. Miles’ eyes were still connected to one of the prizes that drew him to the booth

“Oh…I need that” he said as he stared at the big plushy animal with a thick silver bow around its neck

Ganke looked at the toy Miles was pointing out “Oh…a teddy bear…how original”

“But it looks so comfortable!” he looked over at the staff sitting on a chair on their phone “excuse me, but how to you win that bear up there?”

The employee stood up while looking at the boy “that one is only won by the raffle” they turned towards the gold, brass ticket drawler “…want to buy a ticket? Just a dollar.”

Miles smiled and looked over at Ganke “want to do it too?” he said pulling the bills out of his pocket

“No I’m good, I wouldn’t even know where to put the thing” he replied

Miles pulled out a single dollar bill and gave it to the staff member. He watched as they ripped a ticket from the wheel and handed him the ticket with the number “76”. They told him what time they would draw the number and Miles thanked them.

“So where should we go next?” Ganke asked as they both started to head back into crowded walkway.

The two started to walk back on the main walkway. Ganke said he was ready for another coaster to hop on and they agree to hit the arcade sometime in between. Coincidently they ran into some classmates along the way and rode a few rides with them. When the group went their separate ways Miles and Ganke definitely didn’t waste a single amount of their time together, hopping on ride after ride. Someone might have thought they planned their entire day the day before. But as mapped out their plans were they never forgot to have fun that day and also munch on some bacon sprinkled cheese fries. The day went on and the sky was finally turning dark, but neither of them really noticed how fast the day went until they heard that the park was closing in the next hour.

Miles eyes shot open “Oh shoot what time is it?” Miles asked Ganke as they both left the gate of the last ride they rode

“It’s a little after 9” Ganke said looking at his phone

“Oh I need to text Peter… I totally forgot!” He brought out his phone out his pocket and noticed the small slip of paper fall out. “Oh wait!” he picked up the ticket “My bear!” he shrieked while he pointed out the ticket to Ganke

“Oh come on Miles you know the chances of winning that is extremely low.” he exclaimed

“But….my bear!!!” He made a mad dashed towards where he remembered the booth was

“HEY! Wait up man!” Ganke shouted as he hurried in his friend’s direction

Miles was making long strides and he could already spot a small crowd of people around the booth. He started to accept the fact he probably won’t win, but he felt good about at least trying to get what would be a great addition to the collection.

 “Hey!” Ganke said out of breath “Did they call a number for the bear yet?”

“Not yet…but even if I don’t get it…” he looked at the bear’s marble brown eyes “…I guess it’s still okay…” his ear twitched after hearing something in the distance.

“Well we made it so we’ll see” noticed the staff getting ready announce another prize winner “Who knows maybe the winner might not be here”

Miles started to head in the direction of where he thought the voices were coming from

“And the winner of the Friendly Forever Bear is…” they grabbed the ticket from the brass wheel. “Number 76!”

Ganke’s jaw dropped “What?!?” he turned to his friend “Miles you w-” shocked he looked around for his friend “Miles where are you?” he looked down and saw his raffle ticket on the counter.

 

Miles continued in the direction he was going in and finally saw Peter on one of the rides with Wade sitting next to him. He waved to get their attention, but neither of them could see him. They were both riding on the Ferris wheel ride. He could barely hear them and decided to find a way to get a bit closer to them. In the corner of his eye he could spot Ganke carrying a large stuffed animal, which he could only hope was his new toy companion.

His face instantly lit up “Oso!” he said as he squeezed the bear Ganke gave him

“Is that their new name?” Ganke asked as he chuckled

“Yep!” Miles smiled as he grabbed Ganke’s wrist “follow me!”

Ganke followed as Miles lead them to the bench closest to the ride

“Hey is that Peter and Wade?” Ganke asked as he thought he spotted them on the ride

“Yeah…” he said placing the big bear on the bench and ducking behind it “We’re gonna scare them when they get off the ride”

They both positioned themselves so the others couldn’t see them, but they could still see the two men.

 

…

 

Peter could feel the Wade’s arm against his back holding his waist as they sat shoulder to shoulder. He enjoyed the silence the park would go through in its last hours of operation. Most of the guest were making their way to parking lot to avoid the dense traffic. He knew that the Ferris wheel would be the last ride they would ride for the day. It was an “oldie but goodie” and they always ended the day by riding it. He looked over at Wade who was looking down at the other cartridges noticing that only a few other people were on the ride other than them. Peter looked up at the dark, night sky and loved how the warm breeze would come to graze his skin.

“I love this…” he said gently

Wade nodded “Well what do ya know we actually picked a perfect day to come to the park” he said playing with his hat on his lap.

“No, I mean…I love you being here…with us…” he smiled gently while thinking about all the time they spent together so far “and I know Miles loves having you around too…” resting his head on the other’s shoulder

 

___

The two boys, still hidden, observed the two talking silhouettes.

“wow” Ganke whispered “they are _real_ close friends aren’t they?” he said suggestively

“well yeah…” Miles said questionably “but they…they’re not…” he looked back at the two “I mean they never said anything about…”

___

 

 

Peter wrapped his arm around Wade’s waist “…I want you to be here all the time…”

Wade grinned after hearing Peter’s words and knowing he himself felt the same way. He looked up at the great, pale moon in the sky and kept staring up at it “Did you believe me? Way back when, around the time we first met. I was trying to act cool and all but I said ‘I’d always be there for you’… did you believe that?” he looked over at the man next to him

 

 

Peter let out a small chuckle “I did…because one you do have this ability where you can bounce back even from the most life-threatening moments…” he paused for a second to think “and two…even back then I thought that…there wasn’t much that could keep us apart for long”

Wade smile widened as he slowly folded his hand over Peter’s.

Peter quickly placed his hand on top of Wade’s “But I have to ask…” he looked intensely into the other man’s eyes…

 

 

 

 

 “…Are you still happy?” he asked sincerely

 

 

“Peter…” Wade started with an obviously tone

Peter lightly squeezed the other’s hand “It’s important…” his face demonstrated clear evidence of it

Wade took a small pause before giving a short sigh “Peter…there was a moment where I wasn’t sure what I wanted out of my future…I’ve never really considered my future cause I like to live in the moment” he shifted his body to make it so they were facing each other “…but when I really started considering it…when I pictured what I really wanted” he took both Peter’s hands in his “all I could see was you. I know it’s different now…but it doesn’t matter to me.”

Peter could feel Wade’s hands curl around his own. It felt just as delightful as hearing Wade’s words.

“Peter, I just want to be around you.” Wade spoke honestly “I have spent time without you knowing how it feels to be with you. That’s something I never want to feel again. I know I’m not perfect, hell I’m still surprised about all the chances I get…but. I just want you to know that…” he took a short breathe “It doesn’t matter what I’m doing…It doesn’t matter where I am. If I can be close to you …” he looked into the other’s brown, vulnerable eyes “…If I…” his speech slowed as they were brought to the top of the Ferris wheel.

 

 

 

“If I was lucky enough to wake up to you every day…” Wade said gracefully as the moon reflected off of Peter’s face. “Then you would never have to worry….

 

 

 

 

…I would always be happy”

 

 

 

 

Peter could feel the warm breeze once more as he gazed at the shimmering light that moved across Wade’s mask. The reflection of the moon’s light dancing into different streams on Wade’s leather suit. Peter hands slowly moved turns the light that started to trickle down Wade’s neck.

Wade allowed his hands to wrap around Peter’s waist. He started to softly pull Peter closer to him as he felt the other’s hands brush his neck.

Peter’s fingers curled under Wade’s mask as he slowly lifted it above Wade’s lips. Their chest were coming closer together as he lifted his chin to meet the other’s. His eyes was connected with Wade’s, his hands firmly on Wade’s shoulders.

When he looked down into Peter’s eyes it was as if he could see everything. His eyes were the master piece that every artist tried to unlock. It was as if his gaze would communicate everything his mouth would subdue. His body was drawn to them as their faces inched closer and closer. They finally came so close that their lips were less than one breath away….

 

...

 

Their long gaze gracefully fell as their lips touch. He moved his hands up Wade’s neck, cupping his head. He could feel the other man’s hand firm press on his waist as his lips surged towards Wade’s. Peter felt the warmth of his partner’s tongue softly touch his lower lip, he gladly opened his mouth to allow Wade to enter further. His head suddenly dipped back as he let out a moan that sounded enough like a cry of pleasure. Peter hands fell and squeezed the back of Wade’s suit as he struggle to release all the tension he was feeling from kissing Wade after so long. Wade could tell that it was perfect and seemed like the best kiss they ever had. It must have been the distance they were having between them. Now that they were together it felt like they were untouchable.

 

 If they had it their way everyday would end like this for the rest of their lives…

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   

 

 

 

 

____

 

Ganke frantically spoke “wait…what was that last thing this he said? I didn’t hear!!!!!” he said looking over at Miles knowing he had a better chance of hearing them.

The young boy’s eyes widen knowing he heard every word Wade said. His eyes were locked onto the two shadows and his body was unmoving as if it could disturb the moment. For some reason his body felt warmer and he wasn’t sure he was anxious or if it was because he understood this…. _them_ better than he did before.

“wow…” Miles said in a low tone that showed his awe

 _“Peter…and Wade”_ Miles thought to himself _“Gosh I’m so dumb!”_ he mentally kicked himself for not realizing it sooner _“He has been around a lot since he showed up”_

The young boy continued to gaze at the distant black shadows as they started to come closer and closer together. He might not be able to see the two perfectly, but it didn’t take much thought to know what was happening when the two profiled silhouettes came together in the dark sapphire sky.

 

 


	9. No More Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter!!!  
> WARNING: There is a bit of minor character near death tension/suspense in this chapter. If this is sensitive please have caution when reading. There is no blood in this chapter and I never write gore in my chapters.  
> ~*~ , ~*~ and ~^~ , ~^~ designate the start and the end of a flashback. I dont know why I'm so strict about separation. Prob bc I get confused easily :3. Anyway..  
> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you enjoy the chapter <3  
> XOXO

Peter felt Wade’s lips on his as their chest were pressed against each other’s, their contact turning into small, short kisses. Their lips slowly came apart as they caught their breath.

Peter softly chuckled “woah” he smiled while looking up at the other.

“I know” Wade replied with a soft smile. He gently pressed his forehead against Peter’s. Wade moved his hand over to Peter’s cheek and rubbed his thumb smoothly against his skin.

Peter loved when he did that. It was hard for him to describe the feeling it gave him. Wade’s touch was so soft and warm. It might be hard for some people to even imagine Wade being so gentle. His touch was so caring and affectionate. He loved it.

_“I want it to always be like this”_ Peter imagined.

 

 

Peter’s smile suddenly froze. He felt a quiver that crawled under his skin until it made its way to his head. The buzzing was quick, but clear. Peter’s eyes opened wide as he grabbed Wade’s arm “something’s wrong!” he said urgently

The moment the words left his mouth they both heard a hair-raising snap coming from one of the support beams. Peter and Wade quickly looked towards one of the other carriers that was toppling over as more of the support was shifting out of place. Wales of desperate cries could be heard from the sphere containing what could be guessed as two children. Peter suddenly figured out why his spider senses were going off as he saw the carrier fall straight for them.

Peter quickly switched into Spidey mode and went straight for the carrier. He has done stuff like this and much more in his several years of being Spiderman. As he went for it he felt his Spidey sense spark once again. He knew that part of the structure was coming towards his side. But it didn’t matter.

 _“Get the carriage”_ the Spiderman said to himself.

Wade saw that part of the structure was falling towards Peter and of course he knew that Parker wasn’t going to move. He ran in between Peter and the beam. However, he underestimated the impact of the structure and it slammed into their cart causing them to jolt back.

Peter could only feel the carriage with the kids only for a few seconds before it left his grasps as he was pushed back by the fallen bars. He nearly fell out of the cart but not without screaming **“Wade!!!”**

 

Wade knew Peter. He knew he was talking about the kids. Wade reacted quickly and reached for the falling carriage. He then could feel the cool metal as he held the bar tightly. He could hear the screams hiccup as he caught them. But their shrieks returned as they pointed at another beam falling from above him. In a matter of a second the beam slammed into him as well as the carrier he was holding desperately onto. However, despite his efforts, the bar snapped.

 _“FUCK!”_ Wade screamed mentally

He dove to catch them once more, but the beam was pinning him down against their original carrier. His hand reached out…but met only air.

 

…

 

 

Everything slowed down. He looked down as the carriage was accelerating towards the ground. His ear slightly twitched as he heard Peter try to quickly regain his balance and help them. However, Wade knew that he would be too late. Even if they survived the impact of the fall, the metal carriage would be contorted in a way that would eliminate any life within it.

 

…

 

 

Wade hated it. He hated everything at that point. He hated watching the slow motion of the carrier falling and he hated how his mind would picture how it’d look when it hit the ground. He hated the fact that his body was restricted by this dumb ass bar. He hated the feeling of not being be able to help someone even though he had skills beyond the average person’s belief. He hated that a few minutes before, it felt like his life was getting back on track. He hated how life would give you a heaping plate of happiness and joy for your consumption, but would never forget to give you a side of anguish, torture, and death. Just to remind you of how shitty the world can be. He hated how his time on this earth would seem everlasting, yet he was about to watch their young lives end…

_“Damn it all…”_

 

 

 

The Ferris Wheel never stopped and their carrier was still high up but slowly going towards the ground. Wade’s eyes were still locked on the falling object, his arms reaching out for it as if it would magically appear in his hands again…

 

 

Then as if an angel swooped in to restore hope to the living, Wade consciousness jumped as he saw the blur race right under the falling carriage. “What?!” he uttered

Peter quickly went to the edge to look out. He was relieved that the carriage did not tragically hit the ground, but once he noticed the young figure his chest started to fill with anguish.

Wade finally shifted his body away from the fallen beam. He quickly stood next to Peter and noticed how shaken Parker suddenly became. “Peter…” he said in a way to ask if he knew what happened or _who_ that was. But nothing prepared him for the word he heard come out Peter’s mouth…

 

 

“Miles…”

 

 

~*~

 _“Am I going to see you beat up some bad guys up close soon!”_ Miles asked excitedly

 _“My purpose is to help others, Miles”_ Peter’s replied

“ _But you help people by beating others up”_ Miles explained

 _“Sure, sometimes but definitely not all the time”_ Peter said

 _“Oh...”_ Miles was still new to living with the real Spiderman at the time. It was the first time he considered that Spiderman didn’t always put on the suit ready for a fight.

Peter continued _“It’s not always violence. Sometimes it can be a simple cry for help”_

~*~

So, when Miles heard the screams ring out it didn’t take him much thought on what to do next. He noticed that Peter and Wade tried their best to save the people from falling, but since the carriage was still dropping to the ground he knew it was his turn. He raced towards the falling object and right before he got there he noticed that he was scared. He was scared ever since he heard the screams. Miles thought it was interesting how thinking about Peter helped him be more calm and brave. He had confidence in his strength but he didn’t think he would be strong enough to hold it with just his arms stretched out. As soon as he lifted his arms above him and felt the metal on his palms he quickly crouched his body under it. Miles let out a short cry as the full weight was suddenly distributed onto his shoulders and back. He clenched his teeth as sounds of exhaustion escaped him as the weight pushed him down to his knees. The weight of the carrier itself was something he could carry with not a lot of effort. However, the object easily became the heaviest thing he had ever carried because of the sheer impact of falling down from hundreds of yards. His whole body started to perspire due to the amount of strength he was using. He could feel his sweaty palms start to slide on the metal. He gave a deep groan as he started to push the carriage to the side to set it on the ground. As soon as the weight was off his body he allowed his forearms to rest on the ground. He could finally feel the cool breeze of the night again. However, he quickly looked over at the carriage and notice it was facing the other way. He then looked around and saw that there was no guest around him and thanked his lucky stars. He quickly ran towards the dark greenery, and disappeared into the trees.

He mentally kicked himself for not using his invisibility in the first place. If he did, he could protect himself by keeping his identity a secret. He was not use to thinking ahead when he had to act so swiftly. When he got to a tree he leaned up against it and let out a big sigh as he dipped his head back. His legs slowly gave out as he slid down the tree. Miles could feel the muscle in his arms and legs pulsating after they were finally able to rest. He slowly turned his head over his shoulder to see the carriage once more.

A young girl and her older sister climbed out of the fallen ride. Two police officers came along with an ambulance to help the two. Miles sighed once more relieved that the people inside were safe.

“Thank… goodness” he said still out of breath

His ear suddenly flinched when he heard his name being called in the distance. Of course, it was none other than Peter with Wade following close behind him. He used the tree to help himself up and regain his balance. Then he slowly started to make his way towards them.

 

…

 

Peter was pacing around the area behind the Ferris wheel, his head moving frantically in each direction. “Miles!?!” he shouted, “Miles, where are you?!”

 

 

“Peter!”

 

He quickly looked in the direction of the young voice. Peter saw the young boy slowly walking from the shadows “Miles!!” he said with a breath of relief as he ran towards him

Miles quickly paced himself so he could meet Peter in the middle. However, he overestimated the strength he had left in legs and fell forward.

Peter dove slightly to catch Miles in his arm, the boy’s cheek hitting his stomach. Peter started to kneel down as he helped straighten the young one up “Are you hurt?!? How are you feeling?!? Did you hurt your—”

“I’m fine!” Miles said reassuringly “It wasn’t too bad.” he smiled and looked over at the scene of the officers surrounded by red and blue blinking lights. He turned back to Peter “D-Did I do okay?”

Peter opened his mouth slightly to respond, but nothing came out. He smiled and dropped his head down in relief “…. oh Miles”

 

…

 

…

 

“Miles…”

 

Both Miles and Peter turned towards the man standing yards away from them. Even though neither of them could truly see his face they could both see his confusion from his blank stare. Miles noticed that Wade’s confusion was much like his own when he found out Wade’s _real_ relationship with Peter.

 

Wade looked at the two together and noticed that there was no shock from Peter even after seeing the incident. He looked over at the fallen, empty carriage that had red and blue lights reflecting off it. “Miles…how did…” he noticed that when he looked at the bottom of the carrier it didn’t have a single crack on it. Not a single break and Miles was standing as if he didn’t feel a thing…

 

“…how did you do that?”

 

 

Miles simply looked at Wade and then smiled softly. “well…the thing is…” he started to walk towards him to bridge the gap. “I mean it’s…it’s weird tellin’ you this now…” he scratched his head “because I haven't been my special self lately.” he took a pause and remembered how close Peter and Wade really were. He felt even more comfortable about letting Wade know the truth about him.

 

…

 

 “…I’m…I’m actually Spiderman”

 

Wade head dipped back in confusion of the answer “What? Miles how could you be...you can’t be…Peter’s…” he quickly looked over to Peter for the true answer

Peter, not really prepared with what to say, awkwardly put his hands up “Surprise!!!?” he said trying not to cringe his face

Wade looked back at Miles "I don’t understand”

“Come on! Ya’ gotta remember me!” Miles replied

Wade looked down at him with bewilderment.

“We met before ya know!” Miles took another step towards Wade

Wade just shook his head not being able to bring the memory to mind

“On the roof!” Miles shared to help jog Wade’s memory

The man started to straighten his back as a vision appeared in his mind.

“oh wait…let me think” Miles rested his balled fist against his lips “there was something you called me…you gave me a nickname…”

 

Wade vision soon became clearer. He pictured himself talking to a smaller individual clothed in a tight black and red spandex costume. As the scene played in his head he memorized all the person’s mannerism and gestures. His body started to get warmer as his mind wondered further and he feared the connection he was making.

 

“You gave me a nickname like…teeny weeny” Miles said not sure of his conclusion

 

Wade’s whole body started to shake, it felt as if it was slowly turning inside-out. He tried a couple times to get words to escape his mouth. His lips trembled as he spoke “…I-Itsy Bitsy?”

 

Miles face lit up as he quickly nodded “Yep! That’s it!”

 

Wade slowly took a small step back “M-Miles…” his hands started to tremble. _“He’s the kid and he doesn’t know that…of course not…how could he?”_ Wade’s mind rambled

It became harder for him to look at the boy and see him smiling so brightly up at him.

 

~^~

_…apparently a very profitable company really wants that new Spiderman sidekick._

~^~

 

Wade squeezed his side, his stomach felt like it just got kicked in.

Peter softly pressed his hands against Wade’s shoulders “I’m so glad you know. Now you can ask him all the questions you want.”

Wade didn’t reply. His body was so still that it felt like he magically froze to the spot. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the sudden steps coming towards them.

 

Miles grinned as he saw his best friend run towards them. Ganke’s hands were full carrying Miles’ new prize.

“Oh yeah!” Miles said excitedly “And I won this too!” he beamed as he squeezed the massive bear his friend gave him

“Oh my gosh look at it” Peter chuckled as he softly pets the bear’s head

Ganke nudged Miles’ shoulder “Dude you were so cool out there! Were you even scared?”

“Yeah kinda…but I’m just glad it worked out” he grinned

“Did you two have fun today?” Peter asked them both

“Yep!” the boys said in unison

Peter smiled “Well that’s good ‘cause I think it’s time we all head back home. Ganke, you can tell your Mom that I’ll be dropping you off at your house in 30 minutes”

Ganke nodded his head and brought out his phone to update his mother.

The three of them started to walk towards the brightly lit exit. Miles turned his head to both sides, puzzled that Wade wasn’t on either of them. He then quickly looked back “Wade?” he only saw the man’s back. “Wade come on!” he said cheerfully

 

 

Wade continued to stand in the same place without saying a single word.

Peter looked back questionably. He could have sworn that Wade was just standing right next to him. “Wade?” he said slightly confused

 

Wade was still silent. He just noticed he hasn’t really moved since he found out about Miles. He had already figured that he was the only one from this group that didn’t know. After finding out he was supposed to feel more like a part of the group, right? Well that wasn’t the case because there was still an unknown fact pushing them apart. His head was swarming with what he had just discovered.  He felt like everything was happening at once.

 

“Wade?” Peter said a bit louder

Wade quickly turned his head “Hmm?” he responded like he normally would

“Come on! We’re going home!” Peter said gleefully

“Oh, right…” he turned and took a step closer to them and noticed how difficult it was “I’m…” he slowly took another step and then another one “…I’m coming…”

 

**III**

Peter, Wade, and Miles returned to the apartment after dropping Ganke off at his house. Peter closed the door behind him and turned on the lights.

“Home Sweet Home” Peter said

Miles chuckled and looked back at Wade “Wade must still be so~ surprised. He was so quiet during the entire ride home.” He teasingly pushed his big bear up against Wade

Wade gave him a light smile in response.

Miles quickly looked between the two and noticed how they would naturally stand so close to each other. He smirked “well~ I’m gonna go to my room” he yawned “I’m kinda tired and I wanna find the best spot in my room for Oso” he said as he hurried to his room “Night!”

“Night Miles” Peter waved to the boy. He then walked over to the couch and sat down waiting for Wade to do the same. When the man walked over he slowly sat down with him. Peter could tell that something was off about him “Hey…” he went closer to him “he’s right, you’ve been off ever since…what’s up?”

Wade leaned forward and rested his palms on his knees. He slowly shook his head “I…I should have known…”

“Wade I wanted to tell you, but I thought it best that-”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that...” he pressed his back against the couch and looked up at the ceiling “I mean...it’s so obvious! How did I not figure it out!” he started to talk more normal “Oh my god Peter…it just makes so much more sense!”

Peter looked at him a bit confused “What do you mean?”

“I mean back then…when you told me you were adopting a kid. I thought you were…” he stopped to try and find the right words “I thought you were going through an emotional crisis, I mean out of nowhere you adopt a kid? But I-I didn’t want to say anything about it because I knew...” he shook his head “I knew I wasn’t there for you at the time…”

Peter’s curled his hands over Wade’s as he looked steadily at him.

Wade let out a sigh “But I get it. You took him in so you could train him?” he looked over at him

Peter slowly nodded “it’s a bit complicated but yeah…”

“The new Spiderman” Wade said regrettably as his fist balled up a part of the couch

“I wish you could have known sooner, but I’m glad you know now.” Peter expression became more joyful “Aren’t you excited? I mean ya’ know two Spideys!” Peter gestured expressively to mimic his partner “I-It’s cool, right?” Peter placed his hand on Wade’s arm

Wade gaze was directed at the ground. He turned to Peter after a few seconds and stared into his eyes. “Peter…” he gently grabbed his hand from his shoulder “there’s something important I have to tell y—” he stopped himself when his senses started to spark. He quickly grabbed Peter’s waist and pulled him against his own body

“Wad—?!” Peter contested

“Shhh” Wade stopped him. All his senses have been on alert in the last hour. He was even more anxious right now though. He was listening for a similar sound to the one he heard a second ago. He knew Miles was in his room and hasn’t left it since. “someone is here” he whispered to Peter

 

…

 

…

 

“no”

 

Peter and Wade both turned towards the familiar voice.

 

“it’s just me…” the young boy said innocently as his body shifted from his invisibility. He was standing in the corner of the room

 

“Miles!? What are you doing?” Peter said as he pushed himself off Wade’s chest

Wade felt like his eyes were playing tricks on him, but he soon submitted to the fact “He can turn invisible. Miles can turn invisible. Okay…okay no problem…” he said trying not to freak out too much. He gave a long sigh knowing it was all becoming a bit too much even for him. “Okay I know this doesn’t sound like me, but I really don’t think I can take any more surprises. I don’t think I can physically take it” he said resting his hand on his heart

“You?!? What about me?” Miles raced over to confront them “What is this?!?” he pointed at them ‘hinting that he was referring to the fact that Peter was on top of Wade’. “I saw you two on the Ferris Wheel!” he declared “This whole time you two were…” he moved his hands around “you two were like…” he intertwined his fingers “like…” he frantically waved his hands to find the right word “like boyfriend and boyfriend?!?”

Peter looked at Miles and then glanced at the man under him. A smiled spread across his face when he looked at Wade. Peter looked back up at Miles and simply nodded.

“Why didn’t you tell me??” Miles insisted

“Look, look it was all my fault. I was scared…” Peter admitted

Miles huffed in a way to say that there was nothing for Peter to fear. His eyes suddenly lit up “wait since you’re together that means Wade can stay here all the time! Why doesn’t he stay here all the time?”

Wade was still laying on the couch. He looked up at Miles “you wouldn’t mind me sticking around?”

Miles made an ‘of course’ facial expression “duh!”

 

 

Wade slowly stood up from the couch “I’m starting to think that’s for the best…” he placed his hand on Miles’ head “besides I can’t leave you with just Peter’s cooking, now can I?”

Miles chuckled as he looked up at Wade “I’m glad” he looked over at Peter “I’ll leave you guys alone” he stretched as he walked away

“Good Night Miles!” Peter exclaimed to make sure he got his point across

“Good night, good night. For real this time” he smiled as he left the room

Peter slowly wrapped his arm around Wade’s waist as he guided him back to the couch “I know it’s a lot…” he rubbed Wade’s back reassuringly “but it feels nice to have everything out in the open, doesn’t it?”

Wade laid back on the couch while Peter placed his head on the other’s chest.

“It does feel nice…” Peter said as he snuggled next to Wade “…having no more secrets”

Wade gave a distant look at the wall. He gently rubbed Peter’s back “…right” he gave a light sigh

 

 

 

 

 

“No more secrets…”

 

 

 


	10. I Don't Do Jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This chapter is not as long as the last, but I usually post a chapter that's at least 2500 words long. This one being around 2800 words.  
> With that said I hope you enjoy the chapter <3  
> XOXO

The room was dark and quiet. Peter was comfortable under the covers, but as the night went by he noticed that the covers were constantly shifting. It wasn’t the first time that he laid next to a restless Wade, but he could tell that this was different. He knew that there was still something wrong. Wade didn’t want to talk about it earlier so they both decided to go to bed. He was hoping that there first night sleeping together in a while would have been more relaxing. But it wasn’t. Peter, still somewhat sleepy, turned over to see Wade and noticed he wasn’t laying down on the bed.

“Wade?” Peter asked. He looked over at the man sitting on the edge of the bed.

Wade sat there in silence just looking at the wall.

Peter made his way over to him and pressed his hand on top of Wade’s. He could feel his course skin as he lightly caressed it.

Wade gave a light sigh and folded his hand over Peter’s as he suddenly got up.

Peter allowed Wade to lead him out the room. He silently closed the bedroom door behind him.

Once they made it to the hallway Wade slowly pressed his hand on Miles’ room door. He slowly cracked it open to make sure the boy was still sleeping. Wade was satisfied that Miles was still asleep and wouldn’t have to worry about him seeing Wade without his mask on. They were both wearing loose pajamas and a thin tank top.

After Wade slowly shut Miles’ door, they both made their way downstairs. They silently descended the steps so they would not make any noise that could wake up Miles. Once Peter’s feet touched the cold tile floor, he closed the downstairs door.

“Wade...” Peter said softly as he placed his hand on Wade’s shoulder “I’m right here, tell me what’s up.”

“We need to be on the same page about this…” Wade admitted while he walked across the room.

“About what?” Peter questioned.

Wade felt the immobilizing throbbing in his chest “There’s no easy way for me to say this…so I’m just gonna say it.”

Peter felt his body naturally brace itself. He knew this was serious and he thought several different things that could be happening. “Wade.” he said scared to know what the other was about to say.

 

…

 

“There’s a hit…” Wade stopped but quickly forced the rest of the words out “…on the new Spiderman”

 

 

 

“What?” Peter eyes frantically looked at the man. “What did you say? A h-” he stopped himself and covered his mouth in frustration “There can’t be…” he quickly turned away from Wade

“It’s not an execution hit, but it does want him captured”

Peter scoffed as if that was some sort of relief for him. He started to mumble, still confused from what he heard. He started to pace the floor “How could there be?” his chest started to heave with each step “Miles hasn’t…why would there be…”

Wade tried to explain “Peter I don’t know but-,”

“How much?” Peter quickly turned to him. His eyes burned through Wade just waiting to hear his answer.

Wade shook his head and turned to the side “It’s…It’s a gross amount.”

“How. Much.” Peter said his eyes glued to Wade’s.

Wade kept his head down “500 grand” he said making sure Peter could hear him.

“How— in what sense…in what _world_ does that make sense???” Peter struggled to keep his voice down.

“You can’t make sense of it, I already tried…”

“When was this? How do you know this?” Peter asked urgently.

“…the night before we went to the park…they gave me a call”

Peter took a step back and had a good look over the man in front of him. His breathing started to increase by the second. He spoke slowly “…Did you accept it?”

Wade looked back up at Peter and spoke straight forward “Yes”

Peters arms dropped, he was completely floored by the answer. He sucked his lips in and nodded his head rapidly “Of course…”

“Peter-”

“I mean it’s a lot of money Wade!” his sarcasm bled through his words “How could you pass it up?”

“Peter it’s not-”

“Don’t worry about it Wade. It’s not like you told me you were **fuckin’** done with the business.” Peter voice split into an angry rage as he stepped towards “ **I mean, how could you**?!?!”

Wade raised his hands “Peter, let me explain.” he straightened his back “I never was going to do the job…”

Peter’s stare strictly on Wade “What?”

Wade sighed “Look Peter, through my years of being a merc I have acquired a ‘high status’ in the business. Thanks to my…good work. A merc who achieves this status get called a TP because they get ‘top priority’ on jobs. So, when a higher bounty is out on someone a TP would know before any of other mercs gets the chance.”

Peter gave Wade all his attention as he heard his explanation.

Wade paused before he continued “…Peter, there’s only one other TP in the business and I’ve crossed paths with him before…” Wade could see the distorted remains of the merc’s victims that were unluckily enough to still be breathing. “…if there’s anything I remember from him it’s his _work_. I’m not perfect, but I can’t help to think that I’m the friendlier one out of the two of us…” his eyes sunk towards the ground “…and I sure as hell didn’t get to that status by being friendly”

Wade looked back at Peter to make sure he was still with him “He goes by the name _Slayback_. I first met him during the Weapon X program. He’s more into torture and is much slower with his deadly methods. I might not always be clean, but I’m a lot more efficient with my methods. Hence, I move money faster. I’m usually the first one they go to for a top priority job.”

Peter’s excessive breathing never really slowed though he could see where Wade was getting at.

Wade continued “Peter, I may not have known who the new Spiderman was at the time, but I was willing to bet that he was important to you since ya’ know…you both do the spider thing. I told you before I don’t do jobs of any kind. So, when they called me about the job I still had no intention of doing it, but I knew they would give it to Slayback if I didn’t accept it.” Wade sighed as he looked at the ceiling “I didn’t want that deranged fuck to have it and I thought I could get a chance to investigate why the hell there was a target on the new Spiderman. That maybe if I got to the _new_ Spiderman, I could get some info on why there’s a hit on him. I should have told you Peter…”

Peter was still speechless.

Wade shook his head “I should have told you, but I know how…” he stopped himself to not upset Peter more on the subject “…I know how jobs are a sensitive topic for you. I didn’t want you to worry about it. I-I wanted to investigate it by myself, I wanted to find out whatever was going on and end it.” He sighed as he rubbed his hand against his head “but now that I know it’s Miles…I can’t keep that from you”

 

 

 

Peter wasn’t sure how to deal with all the information at first. His chest was still pounding and he just noticed his hands were shaking. He looked down at his shaky right hand and watched as it curled into a fist “…I’d be damned, I’d be **damned** if anyone touched Miles” his eyes burned into his fist.

Wade took a step closer to Peter “Slayback is not of any concern, he doesn’t know the job even exist. But this _supposed_ company that wants Miles is a problem.” he took another step towards Peter “My original plan hasn’t change. As long as I have the “job” no one else is going to get the chance to see it. I’m going to get to the bottom of this and put an end to it. There may be a chance that this is a fraud, but whatever it is I’ll stop it.”

Peter shook his head “I still can’t believe it…” he looked down at his tightly clenched hand “Miles…” Peter sighed while his hand relaxed “he shouldn’t have to worry about any of this.” His body was trembling and his hand stretched out for the couch “He shouldn’t have to…” his hand missed and he fell.

“Pete-!” Wade arms stretched to help him. His hands wrapped around Peter’s arms to help him up. However, the younger one’s body still sank to the ground. Wade’s eyes soften as he looked down at him “Peter…”

Parker did not move, his face parallel to the ground. His eyes were distant as he gazed into the designs on the tiles. His voice was low and dejected “How could I let this happen?”

 

Wade slowly made his way down with Peter. His hand softly touched Peter’s cheek and moved his fingers under his cheek to lift the man’s gaze “You know there’s nothing you could have done. There’s always going to be people with power who abuse it…” he stretched his hand out to help Peter up.

Peter hand soon connected with Wade’s.

Wade pulled Peter up and place his hands on the other’s shoulders “…but I promise I’m going to get to bottom of this”

“I’m going to help too...we-we’re gonna figure this out together!” he declared looking into Wade’s eyes.

Wade gave a light smiled and a nod.

Peter’s eyes dropped “It’s just that…” even having Wade’s reassurance, he was still shaken by it all and knew deep down he was terrified “…when I think of Miles and what someone would do to him” his eyes shut “If he got hurt or-or worse if he…” he started to snivel before sucking in a breath “…if he got ki-”

Wade’s hand cupped the back of Peter’s head and placed his head on his chest.

 

The older man’s voice was deep and assured.

 

 

 

“I won’t let that happen…”

 

Peter’s vision became a teary blur as his mind tortured him with the worst outcome. His cheek pressed against his partner’s chest as he felt Wade’s consoling hand on his back. Peter squeezed the back of Wade’s tee. He hated keeping secrets. He didn’t like the idea of always having something kept from Miles. However, he also hated the idea of Miles worrying about his own safety. No, this shouldn’t be constantly on the boy’s mind. His main concern should be doing well in his classes at school and just generally being a kid.

In a couple of hours, they would have to act like everything was normal. Miles would wake up, eat breakfast, and go to school as per usual. Still, precautions needed to be made.

 

 

For the sake of Miles.

 

**III**

The teacher used the chalk to stroke the mathematical formula on the blackboard. “Can anyone tell me the derivative of this equation?”

Miles had his head down while he took his notes. He looked up and noticed that no one raise their hand. He lifted his hand “um 2X.” he answered.

“Great Job, Miles.” she wrote the answer on the board “Does everyone know how Miles got that answer?” the teacher spoke to the rest of the class.

“Smarty pants.” Ganke teased Miles.

“hush you probably knew the answer too” he replied to boy next to him.

“hey, you gonna tell me all the new juicy details during our lunch period.” Ganke asked

“There’s hardly anything new happening back at home. Peter and Wade still act the same way as befor—”

He was cut off by a sudden noise that echoed through the hallway. The classroom was first struck with confusion as the students looked towards the door. Soon after, the classroom was filled with bellows of laughter.

The teacher gave a questionable look towards the hallway “well I guess you don’t hear that every day.”

 

The kids continued to laugh at the sound coming from the hallway. But Miles instantly froze when he heard it, his eyes widening in shock. He would always associate the song to a certain person and could not help but get tense as it played through the hallway.

 

♪ Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic! ♪

 

 _“Wade?!”_ Miles questioned to himself.

Ganke was laughing along with the other student “Hey, I think someone left the ringtone on their phone in their locker, huh Miles?” he turned to his friend and noticed how he wasn’t laughing “Miles?”

Miles quickly turned to Ganke “I need to get out of here!”

Ganke stared back at him for a bit and then slowly pointed “your…phone?”

“No! It’s not my— just cover for me please.” he whispered.

Ganke nodded and watched Miles slowly leave his chair.

He sat in the back of the classroom and was happy he did that day. He easily left out the back door of the classroom and slowly close door behind him. Once he made it to the hallway he instantly cloaked his body with his camouflage. He pressed his fingertips against the wall with his feet doing the same. He crawled up until he reached the ceiling then made his way down the hallway. Miles wanted to avoid getting close to any of the patrols that might be in the hallway. More importantly he was focusing on the song that rang out in the building. There was just no way any insecure middle schooler constantly striving to retain their coolness and cliques would ever have that song as their ringtone. He noticed that the song finally stopped and once it did he gazed at the individual, finally able to confirm his suspicion.

 

…

 

Wade stood tall with his hand on his hip as he answered the call “…yes I’m here just…just breathe. I’m—” he heard a noise behind him “I’ll call you back babe, promise” he said before he hung up.

 

“Wade!” Miles announced.

“Oh~ there you are! I was lookin’ all over for you.” Wade said as he turned around.

“How are you here? Why are you here at my school?” He quickly looked around to make sure there was no faculty around to see them. “You could get in trouble for being here without permission. You have to leave!”

“Now how am I gonna get in trouble? I’m just a parent delivering their child’s lunch. See!” he produced the lunch box to show Miles “You left the apartment without your lunch kiddo!”

Miles stared at the bag and then at Wade “Really?!!?”

“Yep!” Wade said with no hesitation.

“You sneaked into my school…”

“Yep!”

“…just to give me my lunch?”

“Yep!”

“…” Miles stared back at the lunchbox and then slapped his own forehead “You can’t be serious…”

“Of course I am! Miles, you need to eat lunch!” he emphasized the box.

“Wade, that’s not only embarrassing, it’s extremely unnecessary.” Miles said clearly “Peter gives me extra money just for situations like this. You didn’t have to come all the way to my school, I could have just bought my lunch here!” the boy explained.

Wade quickly made a loud gasp as he took a step back.

Miles just looked at him, sure Wade would explain his astonishment.

Wade started softly “You’d buy your lunch here…and participate in the tradition that has plagued the diets of many young Americans?!?!? HA! I don’t think so! Not for my young man.” He stretched out the lunch box even closer to the boy.

Miles sighed and took the box “Ok, I have it!” he walked forward and started to gently push Wade back “Now can you please go back to the apartment or whatever?”

“Well you’re in a hurry aren’t cha?” Wade teased.

“Yes, I am! And I also don’t want anyone to—”

The school bell rang out and suddenly the sound of chairs screeching and books moving from desks were coming from the classrooms.

“No.no.no!” Miles repeated while he continued to push Wade.

“Alright, alright, I’ll get outta’ your hair” Wade said reluctantly.

“Good! Because…” Miles quickly looked behind him and saw that the hallway was filling with students. “Oh, no!” he looked back at Wade, but found he wasn’t there. “Wade?” he said looking around to see if he could find him. Not being able to see the leather man, Miles sighed in relief and started to walk back to his classroom.

 

Wade watched as the boy went into the room. Once Miles was out of sight, Wade closed the lid of the trash bin he was sitting in. “ _Well I guess I’m gonna have to get use to this spot!_ ”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slayback's story is a bit different in this universe. Slayback is an alumni of the Weapon X program, but he turned to a life of a merc afterwards (kinda like Wade...except the dudes a total jerk-face).


	11. Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's bullying in this chapter. It's kinda indirect, but it has the same affect.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
> XOXO

“I’m so glad you called, Deadpool! I wanted to give you the update on the triennial m.o.b. event this year!”

“I couldn’t give a shit about that, now listen…” Wade replied hastily as he talked on the phone.

 “Trust me, it’s gonna be pretty impressive this year. You should consider getting in touch” the man replied.

“Oh really?  I heard last time the group decided to do a bank heist, but no one showed up so everyone went to TGI Fridays.”

“Well, the team has constructed a new council for this event so it’s bound to be more impressive. The codename is: _Blowing the Ashes_.”

“Cut the promotional bullshit, that’s not why I called.” Wade spat back.  “Look, I’m gonna need more information about my newest job.”

“You know how it works Pool, they give ya’ what they give ya’. I can’t give ya’ anything else” the man replied

“I’m not taking a risk on a bad hook. If this blows up, I’m raising Hell to pay!” Wade exclaimed.

There was a long pause on the other line of the phone. The man then sighed and spoke “Fine, I might be able to give up some more info.”

“Send it to me as quickly as you can.” Wade ordered. 

“You’re really wary about this job, aren’t you?”

“Something like that.”

“If you do find any fault with this job, you’re gonna take out whose responsible for it right? Fake bids are bad for business ya’ know.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Wade said plainly as he hung up the phone. He turned around to see Peter wearing a loose tee as he sat down at the kitchen table.

“Anything?” Peter asked.

“He said he would get back with me, so fingers crossed. For now though, all we know is that it’s a company whose paying top dollar for his capture. Of course we won’t be able to find out directly who they are by asking the informant. Stuff like that never gets out that easily. But I’m gonna figure out this out one way or another. You’re sure that there’s nothing that can tie Miles and the new spidey together?”

Peter slowly shook his head “No…not if…” he sighed as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose “…not if someone saw his stunt at the amusement park. But other than that I couldn’t really think of anything. He also hasn’t been out as Spiderman in a while.”

“I see…it’s probably for the best to keep it that way, at least until I can clear this up.”

Peter gazed down at the table “Yea…”

Wade started to head towards the front door “I’m gonna go out and see if I can find any more info. I got a couple of guys in mind that I would like to ask a few questions to.”

“Wade, I have a statistical processor at my work. If you had access to your former occupation's database, then we might be able to access all the information we need to figure out what's going on. If you can even get any associated locations, this companies past dealings, or a name (even if it’s fake) I might be able to discovery a pattern from the computer’s output. With just the right number of queries, we can figure out the source of it. Maybe even a location of the computer that’s making the requests.”

Wade nodded “alright, got it! I’ll be back!”

“Are you going to be back for dinner?” Peter asked as he watched Wade open the door.

“Of course!” Wade said surely “I have to make it after all!” the man closed the door behind him with a wink.

Peter grinned as the door shut. He took a deep breath and sighed as he slowly ran his hand up his arm.

Both Peter and Wade were working every day to get closer and closer to this so called “company” that had such an interest in Miles’ Spiderman. Peter was passed the stage of shock that there was a bounty on Miles. At this point he just couldn’t understand it logically. What would anyone have to gain from taking the new Spiderman? Experimentation? Ransom Money? Revenge? Peter fought several foes in his years of being Spiderman, he knew plenty of enemies who would be capable of relishing in any of those possibilities. But it didn’t matter who it was as long as it ended.

 

And ended fast.

 

**III**

 

Miles was at a desk writing a rough draft for a book report that was due in a couple of weeks. The study hall was quiet as he made quick pencil strokes against the paper. His ear twitched as he heard his name coming from someone pacing towards him.

“Miles! You will not believe what just happened!!”

“Did you finish your Greek colosseum Lego structure?” Miles asked his friend.

“No…well yeah I did, but I’ll show you the pictures later. Right now I have unbelievable news! Remember those kids who were with Forcie when we meant them at the park? Well those two guys just asked me if I wanted to play card games with them! I was so shocked I couldn’t even believe they were talking to me!”

“Hey, aren’t those guys 9th graders? You’re really in the big leagues now.” Miles chimed.

“I know! They told me they’re doing a study with some of the middle schoolers for their freshman project. So they get to skip class and come to the middle school to do their study.”

“It’s cool that you get to hang out with them.”

“Come with me!!” Ganke begged.

“Why?”

“Please! What if I say something stupid or lame! I need help and I get anxious when I’m around people I don’t know very well…” Ganke admitted shyly.

“Okay, I’ll come with you.” Miles said as he stood up and collected all the papers on his desk.

“Yes!” Ganke cheered as he opened the door so they could leave.

Miles walked out the door with his ecstatic friend.

“Oh! I didn’t even tell you the best part! They are both big fans of Spiderman! Just like us!”

Miles grinned “That’s Awesome!”

“I know right! I’m excited to hang out with them, but I hope I don’t act weird or uncool.”

“You’re fine Ganke, don’t worry about it.” Miles reassured him.

The boys reached an empty classroom with two students playing cards in the center of the room. Ganke introduced Miles to the other boys in the area. The students greeted him nicely and welcomed him to play with them.

“Have you ever played Hearts, Miles?” one of the boys asked him.

“I’ve heard of it, but never got a chance to play.” Miles answered.

“Don’t worry it’s easy! I’ll explain it.” he reassured him. The students explained the rules and soon enough the four of them were all playing the game together. Miles asked them how their freshman year was going and the students answered with what he typically would expect. Even so, it did make the two younger boys more excited to start high school the following year. The workload may be different, but the atmosphere that high school brought did seem like a step up from middle school. Ganke brought up a joke he must have discussed with them earlier. They all laughed and Miles took note of how relaxed Ganke was with them. Even though he knew it was hard for his friend to put himself out there, he was glad that Ganke met these guys. These two students were pretty down to earth and nice. It made him hopeful that high school would have even more cool people for Ganke to meet.

“You like building with Legos too, Miles?” one of the students asked.

“Yea I do! But I’m nowhere near as good as Ganke.”

“Well there’s a club at the high school that meets up after school on Thursdays. You guys should join whenever yall get up there.” the freshman admitted while he picked up a card from the deck.

“Oh my god, that’s so cool!!! I didn’t know that!” Ganke said bursting with excitement.

“Yep! We’re in the club too! It’s something for you to look forward to next year.” The other student said as he put his card down in the pile.

 “That’s Awesome.” Ganke smiled as he picked up a card from the pile. He looked over at Miles “Oh! I was just telling Miles how you guys like Spiderman too!”

“Oh yeah! He’s awesome and he’s my favorite superhero!” the student admitted.

“Spiderman’s amazing! I have so many posters and collectables dedicated to him” the other 9th grader added.

Miles smiled “Yea, I’m a big fan of him too.”

Ganke, loving the conversation, added “Do you guys remember when he fought the Sandman in times square? That was so epic!”

“Of course, man. I saved all the videos on YouTube.” the freshman said.

“Me too! Oh! And I love the new Spiderman too! He’s such an awesome hero!” Ganke said giving a quick wink to Miles.

“Oh, you mean the new one prancing about in the black suit? No, I hate him, he can choke.”

“Yea I have to agree the new guy is the worst.” The other 9th grader said.

There was a short silence between the four of them. Miles just looked at them and trying not to display any signs of displeasure from what they just said. He tried to stay still even though his chest started to throb.

Ganke surprise visage soon changed into an aggravated one “What are you talking about? He’s awesome!”

The student scoffed “If he’s so awesome, why does he have to be toted around with the _real_ Spiderman like a purse.” he replied while laughing with his friend.

Miles could feel his stomach constrict, he was looking at his cards as if the conversation they were having was not phasing him. As much he wanted to believe that it was okay, his body was saying the opposite.

“Yea, the new one’s garbage.”

Ganke started to growl “Maybe you shouldn’t say such horrible things about him!”

“Why? It’s not likethe  _new_  Spiderman can do anything about it. He’s weak.”

 

Miles could feel his heart beating rapidly as his breaths increased. As soon as he heard that word he felt his whole body react to it. Although he was trying his best not to think about, it was starting to become too much. He wanted to just come and play the game, he didn’t want to think about this. To think about what people really thought about his spider alter-ego. Ganke and the freshman were still exchanging their comments. The students were not about to let go of their opinions on the new Spiderman. His best friend was still trying to defend his character, but all Miles could think about was _that_ word. Miles’ mind started to zone out and the phrase was constantly repeated in his head.

“Miles!” one of the freshman commanded

Miles quickly looked up at the student.

“It’s your turn.” The boy motioned to Miles’ cards

 

 

 

Miles looked down at the cards in his hands “I…I…” he looked at his hands and noticed that they were visibly shaking. He quickly put his cards down and stood up “I have to go…go to the bathroom!”

The boys watched as Miles made his way towards the door and then headed down the hallway.

 

As soon as Miles trusted that the others couldn’t see him, he made a rush for the bathroom. He wanted to go to the bathroom since it was private and away from the others. Hearing them talk about him and being able to do nothing felt like he was chained to a wall with a wrecking ball continuously storming down on him. He felt helpless, but if he was alone he might be able to deal with what he was feeling.

Once he was on the other end of the hall, he could hear his own name being called. However, he kept moving quickly towards the bathroom. His brain didn’t even process who it was, but it didn’t matter. He just wanted to be alone.

 

Miles suddenly felt a hand grab his wrist. He quickly turned to meet their gaze.

“Miles!” Ganke said with much concern.

“W-What are you doing?” Miles said, his eyes referencing Ganke’s hand holding back.

“Miles please, I’m so sorry!”

“What do y-you mean?”

“Miles, I had no idea they felt that way about…I’m sorry!” Ganke said sincerely.

Miles took a couple short breathes “What are you talking about? I’m fine!”

“You’re not and that’s okay! It’s my fault! I-”

“I said I was fine! Ganke, what are you worried about?” Miles forced a smile.

Ganke looked at him with a puzzled expression “But…but you ran. You ran away…”

“Oh my gosh Ganke, I just need to go to the bathroom. Stop being so dramatic.” Miles tried his best to add a chuckle.

“But…” Ganke’s hand slowly fell from his friend’s wrist.

“It’s fine Ganke…I-I’ll see you at lunch later, okay?” he said as he slowly backed into the bathroom so their conversation could quickly come to an end.

“Miles…” Ganke said softly as he watched his friend disappear behind the bathroom door.

 

Once the door closed, Miles quickly stumbled into the first stall that he met. He quickly closed the door of the stall and slowly sat on the toilet seat. A huge sigh left his mouth as his gaze fell to the black and white tile floor. He sat there silently, his head low with his forearms resting on his knees. He stared at the ground, but his thoughts rested in the student’s words. When he started being Spiderman he knew that he wouldn’t be as popular as Peter. The _real_ Spiderman. But that was never his goal, just the title alone was amazing to have. It filled him with immense joy to be even associated with his favorite hero growing up as a kid. Never as a kid would he have thought that he’d get the chance to wake up and eat breakfast with Spiderman. The _real_ Spiderman. Never did he think he would one day put on a suit and learn to do the things that Spiderman did. That he, himself, would become Spiderman. Not the _real_ Spiderman. But a Spiderman.

What those students were saying. That he was ‘garbage’. Miles never focused on being the best, but ‘garbage’? Strong feeling like that don’t just come out of nowhere right? It must have been something he did. He tried to think of something he did; something he did wrong. As he thought more, he couldn’t stop thinking about the other word they used. It was short and yet it seemed stronger than any of the other insults they hurled at him. His breathing started to speed up again as he squeezed his wrist with his hand. He continued to squeeze his arm harder using his spider ability to get a monstrous hold on it. He squeezed harder and harder. Harder and then harder.

 

 

 

 

_“I’m not weak…”_

 

“ _...not weak”_

 

**III**

 

The three of them sat down at the kitchen table as they ate their dinner. Wade cooked it, as promised, and dished out a grilled chicken meal. They had strips of grilled chicken layered on top of one another glazed with a barbeque rub. Their sides consisted of bacon mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables which included broccoli, carrots, and peas. They could hear tapping as each other’s utensils hit the plate, which hinted that the dinner was just as delicious as the last. Peter complimented Wade on another successful dish and Wade thanked him with his usual charm.

Wade took another bite of his mashed potatoes, slipping the spoon into his mouth right under his folded mask. He took a look over at Miles and soon after looked back at Peter.

Peter was looking down at his plate when he finally noticed Wade gazing at him. He watched as Wade quickly tilted his head in Miles’ direction and then back. Peter gave him a slight nod to say that ‘he noticed’. Since they started eating dinner, Miles was quieter than he usually was. Peter also noticed that he hasn’t eaten much of his dinner either. The boy did a great job creating a crater in his mashed potatoes with his spoon, which did give the allusion that he was actually eating something. That along with his broccoli being broken down into smaller pieces. But overall, Peter could already tell that something was up.

Wade wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking “Ya know, Miles, you can tell me if my food’s gross, I can take it!” he chimed.

Miles’ eyes fell unto Wade with a look of confusion “No! It's fine, see!” Miles grabbed a couple of strips of chicken with his fork and happily shoved it in his mouth “It’s really good Wade!” He definitely was not lying because he did enjoy the meal. Ever since Wade started cooking Miles felt the joy of eating more diverse homecooked meals instead of the few recipes Peter actually knew how to cook without burning them. However the meal was not what was stopping Miles from eating. He still had his interaction with Ganke’s new friends still on his mind. Miles’ eyes started to look distantly at his plate once more “dinner’s really…good” he said silently.

“Is there something bothering you, Miles?” Peter questioned him.

“Not really.” Miles said shrugging it off.

“Oh come on now, you know you can tell me anything. And besides I know when something’s bothering you, Miles. There’s no point in trying to hide it.” Peter explained.

Wade nodded “Yea! If you need me to beat anyone up, I’m here to help!”  

Miles chuckled “No…it’s just dumb…”

“I bet it’s not dumb at all!” Peter put down his fork and folded his hand under his chin “Try us.”

Miles thought about the situation for a bit while he twirled his broccoli with his fork. Miles never really had a problem with talking to Peter about certain things on his mind. Peter always seemed open with him and so Miles felt comfortable opening up to Peter. However, he didn’t know why, but he felt a little different about this situation. Miles sighed “It’s just that…my friend was hanging out with some other friends they know and we were all together…and they said something that made me…uncomfortable.”

“What did they say?” Peter asked.

“It was…we were discussing about…someone…and how it turned out-I just didn’t feel comfortable being around them.”

Wade felt a small twinge in his stomach when he heard this “Were they talking about you? Are they bullying you?” he asked with much concern.

 “No! It wasn’t like that.” Miles contested. In his mind they weren’t necessarily talking about himself, Miles Morales, but just his alter ego. “I was just uncomfortable about what they were saying, but they’re my friend’s new friends so I don’t wanna make a fuss about it.”

Peter straightened his back “Did you tell Ganke about how you feel about his new friends?”

“I never said this was about Ganke.” Miles quickly corrected.

“Oh! Right, Right.” Peter hummed before rephrasing his question “Did you tell your friend how you feel about their new friends?”

“No, that’s the problem. I know that if I tell him that I’m uncomfortable around his friends, he’ll just stop hanging out with them.” Miles answered with his cheek resting on his palm.

“Is that a bad thing?” Wade asked honestly not seeing the negativity from that outcome.

“Yes, Ga...my friend is always having trouble with making new friends. So what if a couple of his new friends said somethings that I don’t agree with. It’s not a big deal. And who knows…maybe some of the stuff they said was…true.” Miles voice became even more lower and soft as he spoke. “My friend’s so worried about me and thinks that he’s holding me back from making new friends. But I don’t want to hold him back from making new friends either.”

Peter could understand where the boy was coming from. After all he himself has dealt with the social complications that grade school brought. Though he couldn’t say that he’s actually been in this specific type of situation before, he has dealt with bullies saying derogatory stuff to his face. He could remember back in high school where he found it hard going to school somedays because the acidic insults kept eating away at him, little by little. Even when he started to become the web-slinging hero at fifteen, he could still recall dealing with bullies when he would go to school as the normal Peter Parker. Spiderman was incredibly important that time in his life. Spiderman was out protecting people from danger, but the hero also did his job in preserving Peter’s self-worth. How could all those horrible things they were saying about him be true if he could do so many wonder things as Spiderman? He continued to think back to his adolescence. Peter wondered if he could redo those years, what he would do differently. Not for his own benefit, but for Miles’.

“I understand your intentions Miles, but I still think you should tell him. You shouldn’t have to suffer through it alone, that’s what friends are for.” Peter gave a gentle smile “Tell him, I have a feeling it will work out best that way.”

Miles’ eyes drop from Peter’s as his focus went to the mashed potatoes on his plate. “How did I know you were going to say that.” he expressed grimly as he shoveled the creamy potatoes into his mouth.

Wade looked at Miles with much consideration of their exchange. He got the feeling that there was something important being left out of Miles’ story. However by the look on Miles’ face he thought it would be too much to press forward with it. “I can tell that you really care about your friend, Miles.” Wade expressed.

Miles gave a half-hearted smile, trying to display that he appreciated the sentiment but internally he still couldn’t stop thinking about his friend. All Miles wanted was to make sure Ganke was happy because he always made sure Miles was happy.

“I’ll tell him.” Miles said silently looking up at them just in time to see the approving grins on their faces.

Peter could tell from how slow Miles was eating that there was still something on his mind. “Everything else okay, Miles?”

Miles was munching on his dinner when he thought about the question. He was concern about Ganke making new friends, but he also couldn’t stop thinking about the boys and what they said. They weren’t _bad_ people, they were actually pretty nice, which made what they said seem more credible. Every time Miles thought about it a burning feeling would brew in his chest. He found himself squeezing the spoon in his hand extremely hard. The word repeating in his head as he distantly gazed at his plate.

 

_“weak”_

 

 

“Miles?” Peter asked again.

 

“Oh no…nothing else…” Miles said as he took another bite of his chicken. “…that was the only thing.”

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter is going to be shorter than usual. Sorry about that! But the good news is that there'll be another one next week! And I'm hoping one after that too! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> XOXO

Miles stretched his arms above his head as far as he could. He wore a tight, all black spandex suit, that was not exactly his Spider-suit, but close enough to simulate the real feel of it. He could see Peter wearing a similar suit that would give him all the sensation of his famous normal red and blue costume.

They were currently in an abandoned building ten miles off of Manhattan. The building use to operate as a SHEILD building back in the early 90’s. About a decade ago, when a 15-year-old Peter Parker first started working for SHEILD he learned about the building’s existence. The concrete building was a couple miles from actual civilization and the fir trees that grown next to it easily beaten the building’s height. It was a perfectly secluded place because on the outside the building just looked like a broken-down shoe factory, but on the inside, it actual held a big, open space perfect for running around and leaping in.

Peter could remember when he first set foot in the abandoned building. He was sent on a “mission” to retrieve some classified files from the old building. He recalled how important he felt to be trusted with the keys that would open the most classified information. Peter would have chuckled at the assumption his younger self made. He was still in his first year of being Spiderman and his title at SHEILD was probably that of an intern. But when he found the building he felt like he just found a gold mine. He wanted to explore all the different empty rooms and learn as much as he could about the organization. At the time, he pleaded with the director of SHEILD to allow him to use the building for activities that he deemed ‘totally necessary’ for being Spiderman. The director was a strict man with several rigorous years under his belt and made sure that his demeanor was not of someone interested in entertaining children, but Peter always felt that hard work and dedication was always enough to get the man’s attention. The director eventually allowed Peter access to the building, and with it, all the defensive codes to secure it. Since then, Peter used the building for: training himself, getting away from school life, making risky inventions that _may or may not_ explode, hiding out from killer bird-type villains, and eventually, for training his young protégé, Miles.

Peter gave a big exhale as he folded his fore arms behind his head “You ready, Miles?”

Miles finished stretching his legs when he replied cheerfully “Yep!”

It has been a little while since Miles got a chance to train his skills. There was a hiccup in their usual routine due to his absence of actually going out and being Spiderman. But it was never Peter’s idea to stop Miles’ training, so it was about time to get back to their usual grind.

Miles was elated to get back to training, his day dreaming would normally consist of new techniques he could use with his agility and web shooters. He was hoping he wasn’t going to be rusty. This day would be a bit different since they were going to train in front of an audience.

 

“Miles! You’re doing so great, sweetheart!!!!” the man echoed from a distance. He was sitting on an old couch with his leathered hands folded under his chin. His visage displaying a thrilled expression as he witnessed the two Spidermen.

Miles turned around and chuckled “Wade, we haven’t even started yet!”

“Yeah, and don’t distract Miles too much, he needs to focus!” Peter announced and made sure he was clear.

Wade gave a supportive thumbs up to say he wouldn’t bother them too much.

Peter looked back at Miles and waited until the boy nodded to know that he was ready. Miles first practiced with his web swinging. The building was big enough for three big swings with his webs before having to swing back. He maneuvered between the columns and beams, which was a good simulation of what it was like to swing among the many buildings in the city. For Miles, it felt great to swing in the air with his web-shooters once more. He was happy that his nimbleness and form did not perish in result of his short absence.

After thirty minutes Peter was content with Miles’ performance and prompted them to move on to the next exercise. Miles needed to practice his combat skills at a closer range with his web shooters. Miles shot his webs to several dummy targets and occasionally used his grapple on the fake enemy to perform acrobatic kick to knock down the others. Peter walked up to participate with Miles’s training. He brought out a cylindrical, grey prop to simulate a person holding a weapon. Miles slid one foot behind himself, getting into position while Peter put the prop on the side of his hip. Miles’ eyes connected with Peter as he waited for his mentor to make his move. Peter then quickly whipped out the prop towards Miles and as soon as the boy saw the opportunity he snatched the item with his webs and whipped it back so he would firmly catch it. Miles cheekily smiled back at Peter as he twirled the object in his hand.

Peter gave a sigh and straightened his back “Miles, you need to do it like I showed you before.”

“But this is how you always did it when we’d go out and fight crime. I can do it _that_ way, just like you.” Miles pointed out, confused by why Peter was displeased with the technique.

“I’ve been doing it for years, Miles. It just became second nature to me, but you’re still starting out. You have to focus on the arm, it’s a bigger target and a lot easier to hit. I shouldn’t be able to bring my arm all the way out.” Peter moved his arm in the motion he was referencing. “You have less than a second to react and you can’t afford to miss. A gun isn’t going to go off slower just because you want to be fancy.” He opened his palm up to Miles to receive the prop “We’re doing it again.” he spoke firmly

Miles groaned silently “Okay…” he tossed the object back at Peter so they could go over it again.

They went over the technique several times and Miles tried to make sure he did it exactly how Peter wanted him to. The teen also tried to be faster and more accurate every time he did it. He wanted to be good enough and even better than what Peter expected of him.

“Very good, just like that!” Peter praised after seeing Miles' performance with his webs.

After practicing Miles’ web slinging for an hour, he decided it was time to practice the boy’s agility and speed. In this practice, Miles just had to catch him. Peter got a good head start and quickly sprinted away from Miles. Not long after Miles paced himself towards Peter. At first, Miles was sure he would catch up to him in a matter of minutes, however he found getting to Peter to be especially hard this day. He wasn’t sure if his own performance was lacking or if Peter was just going easy on him before. Regardless, Miles picked up a greater pace to get to Peter’s speed and tried to close the 10-foot gap between them. Once Miles reached, what he considered his maximum speed, he started to notice the reason why he couldn’t close the gap. Miles was not turning around fast enough. He figured that he could go as fast as he wished but if Peter was able to turn the corners at a faster rate than he would never catch up this way. There had to be another way.

 

Peter knew he was really ahead of Miles. He knew that practicing speed and agility was essential to tracking down perps and also necessary in making a smart retreat. He was giving Miles a bit more of a challenge then he usually does, but it would give him a better understanding of where Miles’ abilities stood. So this was just as valuable to Peter as it was for Miles.

Thirty minutes passed before Peter suddenly felt a buzz ring in his head. He gave a questionable look, knowing that Miles could not have caught up to him. Before he was able to look back, Peter felt a huge smack hit his stomach. He was running extremely fast so the impact of something hitting him in the opposite direction nearly knocked the wind out of him. He fell on the ground and slid a couple of feet before his body stopped. Once he was able to process what happened he could feel a pair of arms hugging his stomach as their lower body sat on Peter’s thighs. He felt their arms unwrap around him as he could finally see Miles sitting on him without his invisibility cloaking him.

Miles was huffing from all the running he just did. He looked at Peter and confidently pinned down the man’s shoulders “I…I gotcha!” Miles smiled brightly as he let out a chuckle.

 

He didn’t expect Miles to sneak up on him with his camouflage, especially since he never used it on him in training. But beforehand, Miles never _had_ to use it on him either. He could tell that Miles was happy with the progress he made, a bit exhausted, but happy. Peter looked up at Miles and loved what he saw.  It must have been how genuine Miles looked when he smiled like that. Peter returned a smile “Yep, ya’ got me.”

Miles always felt a warm tingle when Peter shared a smile with him. He could make a good guess to why; which was the fact that, for Miles, getting something right always felt ten times better with Peter’s approval. Miles felt that making Peter proud was always the cherry on top of a day of training.

A big roar could be heard from yards away, Peter and Miles turned to see an ecstatic Wade jumping up and down.

“I knew you could do it, Miles!! WOOOO~!!” Wade exclaimed with devotion.

Miles smiled as he tried to catch his breath “Thanks Wade!”

Peter was still on the ground when he folded his arms behind his head “Yea…yea. Do you want to go grab something to eat? Or do you want to keep sitting on me?” he said nonchalantly.

“Oh! Well, while I do find it fun sitting on you, I’m also hungry and would rather get something to eat.” Miles replied cheekily as he got up.

Wade walked towards the other two “You have your work cut out for you Petey, Miles seems to have the whole spider-thing on lock.”

“I know! He’s getting better every day, I can tell.” Peter agreed as he stood up.

Wade could feel the adrenaline spread throughout his body just from watching the other two train. “Oh my god! Watching you two made got me so pumped!! We need to train together too Peter!” Wade exclaimed.

“Yea~…. no. I think I’ll pass on that one.” Peter replied plainly.

“No! That would be so awesome seeing you two go at it! And it would be educational for me too!” Miles reassured Peter.

 “Maybe one day…” Peter sighed. The three of them walked together towards the building’s exit.

Both Wade and Miles did a small yelp of joy knowing that there was still hope for a possible fight/training session between the older two.

Peter had a slight grin on his face as he wrapped his right arm over Miles’ shoulder and spoke in a calm tone “Great job today, Miles.”

 

Miles could feel the summer sensation spread from his chest once again as he heard Peter’s comment.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Thanks, Peter!"

 

 

 


	13. Distant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! New chapter just as promised! I hope you enjoy and the next one will soon be out around next week too!
> 
> XOXO

“Hey, I think we finally got some good news about…you know what” Peter said silently but still trying to ensure the importance of message.

  
Wade joined Peter on his bed “Shoot.”

  
Parker had his legs crossed with his work laptop in his lap. He felt that they were actually getting somewhere with this whole ‘kidnap the new Spiderman’ situation. But he wouldn’t have gotten to the place he was without Wade’s help. Now that he actually thought about it, he wouldn’t have had a chance to know that this whole situation was going on if it wasn’t for Wade. As much as he didn’t like to think about it, even if Wade was never contacted about the job; it still would have existed. This frightened Peter because it would be nearly impossible to prepare for a threat that he was unaware of. Nevertheless, Wade was here and Peter knows the information now, which was something to be grateful for. “Thanks to your key access to the business network, I was able to gain back door access to one of the admin accounts.”

  
Peter thought back to when he created his first code program, made specifically for brute force attack hacks that would produce every possible combination to gain admission. Once he stopped working for SHEILD, he never thought he would have to update his coding skills to hack into another network. But this was pressing times. “I found the company that supposedly is connected to the ‘leaky pipe’.”

  
Wade gave Peter a questionable look, but quickly remembered that they started using code-words to avoid Miles overhearing too much. Wade clapped his hands together “Oh goodie, I can’t wait to show up and pay them a kindly visit” he grinned villainously.

  
Peter continued “The company is only a shell company, which is just a made-up corporation that is usually created to boost the sales of under-performing businesses.”

  
“But what does that have to do with the ‘leaky pipe’?”

  
“Well, it confirms your suspicion that the company is fraudulent.” Peter answered

  
“Oh! Even better!” Wade cheered “I knew that the amount was ridiculous” Wade said referring to the supposed five hundred grand dollar bounty on the new Spider-boy.

  
“But the thing is they already paid half upfront. Which is strange for shell companies because they’re usually just a name and an address. They almost never have an actual bank account that’s connected with them.” Peter typed rapidly on his laptop “But this entity would need one in this case, so I got to snooping around it and of course the bank account is in a foreign country. Monaco to be exact. And I highly doubt that an ‘American company’ would have their financial branch/headquarters at such a luxurious country.”

  
Wade was glad that he had Peter to be there to help him out with this. He knew he wouldn’t have had the patience to try to piece everything together. “So, what or who is behind it all?” Wade asked.

  
“That, I don’t know.” Peter shook his head “But we have more than enough information to tell your boss that the job is a scam so they can get rid of it and we won’t have to worry about anyone else trying to attempt to do it.”

  
Wade slowly got up from the bed “Right, I’m going to tell him everything about this.”

  
“Good! The sooner, the better.” Peter said with a hint of relief in his voice.

  
Wade wasn’t entirely pleased though. He still had an itch that has been bugging him since he found out there was money for the new Spiderman. At first, he saw the situation as an unfortunate turn of events, where Spidey’s sidekick was possibly in danger and he had to stop it. But now that he knew that Miles was the target, he understood the situation in a whole new perspective. He was going to make sure he met the person/persons who created the hit and personally gave them every inch of his mind. “I’m still going to find out who is behind this, Peter” his low tone telling how determine he was to find the truth. “I can’t just let this go. I don’t care if I have to catch a flight to meet them, I’m going to knock on their door and see them.”

  
Peter sighed “I feel the same way.” It also just made sense that this whole event would only end if they truly destroyed the source. Peter started to focus back on his laptop “Well, from what I can see here, the bank account was frozen after the transaction was made. So I think the bank account in Monaco is not tied to our perp, but some victim of bank account theft. I think the guy we’re looking for is a hacker, and a really good one at that.” Peter closed the web pages to go back to the page that held information for the job “Our next move should be going to this ‘drop off’ point, where they want to receive the ‘prize’. Then we can hopefully find more information to where the request originally came from.”

  
“I got it covered! Leave it to me!” Wade said with a hopeful expression. He looked over at Peter, whose expression was all, but energetic. Wade could tell this whole ordeal was taking a lot out of him. He scooched over to Peter and wrapped his arm around the younger man’s waist. He pulled him closer until Peter’s head met Wade’s neck. “We got this, don’t worry.” He said as he caressed Peter’s side reassuringly.

  
“You know me, I always have to worry” Peter said softly into Wade’s neck. There was a shiver that went through his whole body before saying “I-I can’t mess this up.” His words leaked the terror he had ever since he learned about the job.

  
Wade knew this as well, but he wanted to be there for him. The older man held him tightly until his shaking calmed down.

  
Peter slowly looked up at the man “I don't know what I would do without you, Wade.” he gave a beautiful, soft smile.

  
Wade place his forehead on Peter’s as he rubbed his arms up and down. This was taking a lot out of Peter, but he wanted to make sure that Peter knew that he didn’t have to bare it all alone. This may be a pressing time, but that didn’t mean he had to forget the joys in life. “You need desserts!!”

  
“What?”

  
Wade yanked him off the bed and threw him over his shoulder with quick swiftness.  
“Wade!” Peter exclaimed.

  
Wade cackled as he rushed him to the kitchen to find some treats that would hopefully indulge Peter’s sweet tooth. He put Peter down and opened the freezer. He took out a Ben n Jerry’s red velvet ice cream pint, which was Peter’s all-time favorite ice cream flavor.

  
“Oh no! Don’t! My one weakness!” Peter said playfully “…must…stop…urge”

  
Wade chuckled as he dug out a spoonful of the ice cream “You know you love this stuff.” he said sensually.

  
“Give it.” Peter said softly as his eyelids hung low with his sexual grin. He slowly hugged Wade’s neck as he dipped his head back and opened his mouth.

Wade happily spoon-fed Peter the ice cream and was more than satisfied to hear Peter’s moan from his taste buds going on a sweet, cakey trip. “It’s that good, huh?” he gave the pint and spoon to Peter.

  
“It’s godly, it’s that good!” Peter replied while trying to get another scoop. His body, however, convulsed as he felt hands attacking him from his sides “Stop!!” Peter said trying to stretch out the container so he wouldn’t spill it.

  
Wade continued to tickle his side and as soon as he found the spot that made Peter hoot the most, he stuck to it.

  
“S-Stop!! I-I’m trying to e-eat!!” Peter said urgently as he tried to speak through his laughter.

  
Wade continued his efforts and held Peter’s back to his own stomach to keep him in place. Peter fell into a fit of laughter that rang out. “Are y-you gonna let me eat my i-ice cream!!!” Peter laughed as he trembled, trying to say his peace while Wade’s hands danced on his sides.

  
“Are ya’ gonna to hog it all?!??!” Wade demanded as he continued to tickle his partner.

  
“Alright!” Peter cried. He promised Wade some of the ice cream to give his body some relief from the attack. Peter giggled as he put down the ice cream pint. He moved his hand up Wade’s arms until he reached his neck. His fingers went under Wade’s mask and peeled it slowly until he finally got a chance to see his eyes. He placed his hands on both sides of Wade’s face, and then lightly caressed his cheeks as he smiled up at him. Peter already noticed that the only time he could really see Wade like this, was at night when the two were alone in their room. Peter guessed that Wade was not entirely comfortable with Miles seeing his true face. His skin was not like most people’s. When Peter moved his fingers down his face, it was rough instead of smooth. Wade had a mutated appearance that consisted of reddish splotches all across his face, but it didn’t matter to Peter. He could gaze at this face for the rest of his life and laugh at the thought of having any regrets. When he saw him, he saw Wade. This was all that mattered to Peter, and judging by Wade’s gentle smile, the older man knew this too.

~~~  
III

  
Miles was downstairs working quietly on his pre-calculus homework. He always saved his math homework for last since it was always his favorite subject to work on. Computations, calculations and equations were just his specialty. He had dozens of papers with his notes from class sprawled out around him as he wrote down the answers in his notebook. This homework wasn’t due until next week, but he loved working ahead because it felt like he could understand the teacher’s lesson during class better. He also loved doing his homework ahead of time because he would find days where he could take a break and not do any homework. This of course meant more time for himself, and more time for himself meant more time playing video games. When he finished his last problem, he circled the answer and closed his notebook. He put all his notes in his folder and placed all his school materials in his book-bag. He walked over to his gaming system and turned it on, but not without having an idea. He grinned and ran upstairs. Miles almost made it to the upper level, but he stopped when he heard the other voices.

  
He could hear the two of them laughing, as Wade squeezed Peter against his stomach whilst tickling him. Miles couldn’t help but just listen to them from afar. He was immediately transferred back to the day he saw them together on the Ferris wheel. It was a weird feeling seeing them together like that. Miles already felt that he understood them both individually, and to him they were really different people. Miles was surprised that they were even close friends. Peter was organized and was orderly, but Wade was silly and all over the place. However, when they came together it was as if he was seeing two totally different people. They would bicker all the time over the smallest things, but now they were so close they wouldn’t seem to last a second apart. He started to think it was wrong of him to spy on them, but he soon shrugged it off since he assumed it was harmless. It was so interesting just witnessing them together, he couldn’t look away.

  
Miles suddenly remembered why he came upstairs. He wanted to ask if Peter and Wade wanted to play his video game with him. Peter always told him that he grew up playing video games, but he gets the feeling that when Peter plays with him he always lets Miles win. He never played with Wade before, but he knew that the man has shown interest in video games prior. He took a step closer to the kitchen, but his foot stopped. Miles realized what he was about to do. He was just going to walk up to them. He didn’t feel right doing it. He felt that he didn’t have enough to offer them, that he was just gonna ruin the moment for them. They seemed so happy together and that everything was already perfect in that instant. Peter and Wade were just so close, Miles knew that now. He knew that what he was witnessing was the fruit of two people knowing one another for so long. The moment was so beautiful and he thought that maybe one day…

 

 

 

  
...he could be a part of it.

But right now it just didn’t feel right. He squeezed the railing, he just wanted to go back downstairs. However, something told him that nothing was going to change if he always did so. Miles took a deep breath and committed himself to just walking up to them to ask if they wanted to play with him. Just as he promised himself, he marched toward the kitchen and stepped in.

  
“Hey guys-” he stopped as soon as he saw the other two move frantically once he came in. Miles didn’t even notice Wade’s mask was pulled up since he only saw him from the back. All Miles was able to see was a blur as Wade quickly moved to pull his mask back down. Miles flinched and swiftly turned his head away “I-I’m sorry!”

  
Wade quickly tried to reassure the boy “No no no no, you’re fine.” he said as his mask covered his face.

  
Peter backed from Wade so he would be able to pull his mask down. “Hey Miles…sorry about that.” he said softly.

  
Wade finally turned back to Miles “What can we do for you, bud?”

 

Miles slowly turned back to them and wasn’t sure about what he wanted to say. He felt like what he feared just happened. When he came in the room, he immediately felt distant to them. The same physical and metaphorical distance he felt when he saw them together on the Ferris wheel. Instead of coming in and being normal and comfortable, it was weird and awkward. Miles couldn’t help but think he killed the moment. He could tell that the feeling was not the same as it was before.

 

  
It wasn’t the same.

 

  
Miles started to stammer “I-I-I just wanted…to get some water…” he said turning to the cabinet and getting a glass to bring it to the water dispenser.

  
“You sure? You need anything else, Miles?” Wade asked softly.

  
“No, I’m good.” he grabbed his glass of water “I…I still have a lot of homework to finish.” Miles said before scurrying back down the stairs. He knew that he was just trying his best, but he couldn’t help but regret going up there and bothering them. Miles planned to just stay down there and play by himself until dinner was ready. The night would be how it usually was and then he would go to bed, like he normally did. He wanted to be more comfortable around Peter and Wade when they were close, but he was just starting to get use to leaving them alone together. He thought that it might be because the atmosphere would be completely different when they were acting so familiar with each other. Maybe it was because he hasn’t gotten completely use to Peter’s boyfriend being around enough. Maybe it was because he wasn’t as close with Wade? Whatever it was it had to change. It had to be more comfortable, more normal, and more natural. He wasn’t sure as to how it would happen, but he knew it just had to happen.

He took a sip of his water and placed in on the tile floor. Miles sat on the floor with his back against the couch. He pressed his knees closer to his chest as he felt the cold air starting to set in. He looked around before giving a short sigh and placing his chin on his knees.

 

 

  
Maybe it’ll be better tomorrow?

 

 

 

 

 

Maybe.


	14. He has his Reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! This one's kinda long, but that's fair since chapter 12 was pretty short. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!  
> XOXO

A new day came, starting out much like the last. Miles went to school, Peter worked at home once more, and Wade went out trying to find any information or accomplishes to the ‘new spiderman’ hit. Peter and Wade were continually trying to find the perp behind it all and, of course, were spending more time together to solve the mystery. They would spend hours in their bedroom discussing what they found for the day. Some days came up more fruitful than others, but their lengthy time spent together did not go unnoticed. Miles got more use to leaving them be, he didn’t want to annoy them. However, he also hated the distant feeling. He knew that Peter and Wade were close partners, which of course meant they would spend a lot of time together. Nevertheless, Miles couldn’t help but feel more involved when only one of them was in the room. Not because he hated it when both were around, but because the couple’s relationship seemed like something he couldn’t compete with.

 

Miles observed Wade who was humming a pop-song tune as he got the rotisserie chicken out the oven. The young boy watched as the man move proudly around the kitchen in his white, lace apron. He wondered if Wade even needed to wear it every time he cooked or if he just wore it because he loved to. Miles didn’t notice it at first, but there was a grin on his face. There was something about how whimsical Wade was that made Miles smile, this was especially when the man was cooking. He noticed that Peter wasn’t there and must have been in his room still, doing his usual work. Miles took a step into the kitchen and announced his presence to the cook.

“Hey Wade.” Miles said as he calmly walked.

Wade turned and smiled through his mask “Oh hey! How’s my Miles doing?” he said cheerfully as he opened the bags of mixed vegetables and placed them in the slow-cooking pot.

“Good” he walked up to Wade to observe what he was doing “Whatcha making?”

“I’m making chicken and dumplings for dinner! It’s an old favorite and I know you’ll love it!” He said as he stirred the pot.

“Can I help you?” Miles asked looking up to Wade.

“Of course, you can!!” Wade expressed excitedly. His cheeks rose, happy at the idea of the boy helping him cook dinner. He took a step back and brought his hand to his chin. “Hmmm let me see, what can you do?” he asked himself as he looked at the other ingredients. “Oh! You can help me make the dumplings!” he said as he brought out the canned dough. “We have to cut the dough into little pieces and put them in the stew to allow them to cook.”

Miles nodded his head firmly “Okay, got it!”

Once Miles got the dough out of the can, Wade showed him how to roll the dough properly to make it even and flat.

“Right! Just like that!” Wade declared as he watched Miles smooth the dough over with the rolling pin.

Once Miles was finished, he showed Miles how to slice the dough into small pieces.

“Just like this, it doesn’t have to be perfect just around this size.” Wade said as he slowly made the cuts. He soon handed the knife to the boy “Be careful, it’s sharp, Miles.”

Miles slowly made the cuts and made sure he was extra careful since he knew Wade was watching him. He thought cutting all the slices would take some time so he brought up some more conversation. “You really like to cook, huh Wade?”

Wade chuckled “What can I say? It’s my little specialty!”

Miles smiled as he continued to cut “You’re really good at it too! All your food taste amazing!”

Wade brought his hand up to his own cheek “Oh Miles, you’re gonna make me blush!”

The boy chuckled. He turned and saw Wade move away from the pot. Miles watched as Wade cut the rotisserie chicken open and then gathered small strips of chicken and placed it in the pot. He noticed how intricate his fingers were in peeling the chicken off the bone. Miles guessed that Wade must have done this a thousand times based on how Wade could peel the chicken off and remove the excess meat from the piece in one swift motion. He noticed that he was staring for too long and he wasn’t slicing the dough. He quickly got back to his own work, but not without asking another question. “Wade, who taught you how to cook?”

 

Wade looked up to think a bit about the question before answering “Well…I actually taught myself.”

“That’s so cool, Wade!” he said, actually impressed that Wade was self-taught.

Wade slowly stopped taking the meat off the chicken. His mind drifted from the present and all he could imagine was a silent house with a bare fridge and a lonely kid with a grumbling stomach who wasn’t tall enough to reach the cabinets. He could see the child moving around the kitchen quickly to gather as many ingredients as he could to whip something up. The boy didn’t know what he was really doing as he dumped random ingredients in the pot, but at that point he felt like he already tried everything else. Those times were definitely defining for Wade, but he didn’t think _cool_ was the right word for it.

Wade gradually climbed back into reality as he continued to take off the strips of chicken. He looked down and his melancholy expression became gentler “I can see why you’d think that…”

 

Miles looked over at Wade as soon as he heard the soft expression in his voice. Miles couldn’t figure what Wade meant by it, but judging by Wade’s lonely expression, it wasn’t as optimistic as Miles imagined it.

Wade looked over at Miles and was surprised by the soft visage the boy was giving him. He didn’t want Miles to think too much of it, so he quickly changed the subject “Oh hey! I see you finished up there, nice job!” he grinned as he walked over “These are perfect Miles, you really have a knack for this!” Wade placed some of the dough in the pot to allow it to cook. He looked over at Miles once more and could tell he was still thinking about what he said. He didn’t want Miles to think too much about him. Wade didn’t even want to think too much about himself. He could tell that the young boy was concerned, but Wade thought it best for him not to know too much about him, especially his childhood. He picked up a steak knife from the knife holder _“Kids like tricks, right?”_ he asked himself. “Hey Miles! Watch this!” Wade took a few steps back and twirled the knife in his hand.

Miles watched closely, he knew that Wade had some crazy fighting abilities among many other techniques. A grin spread across his face as he waited to see what Wade was about to do.

“Don’t try this at home Miles....or ever…Peter would kill me.” Wade smiled and spun the handle of the knife in his hand. Then he suddenly flipped the knife in the air and carefully watched as the blade spun perpendicular to the ground. Wade brought his right hand up as the blade was spinning to the ground, he immediately stopped the knife with his pointer finger kissing the point of the blade as the handle stood straight up towards the ceiling.

Miles lost his breath in a gasp when he saw Wade stop the knife with just his finger. He was sure any normal person would have lost their finger doing that trick. “That’s so cool!!!Wade!!”

“Yah think so?”

“Yes!!!” Miles stated as a matter of fact “Oh my gosh, Peter would never do anything like this!”

“Yea that’s Petey for ya, but I’m a bit different in my style.”

Miles laughed knowing this to be true.

“I’m pretty much for everything. I’ve always been like that.” Wade said proudly.

The boy smiled and noted that Wade’s boldness was probably what he found most appealing about the man. Wade was for anything, he could do so many cool things, he was funny, and he was always himself. Miles really admired that about him.

“It’s been awhile since I’ve done this trick, I’m just glad I haven’t loss my touch yet.” Wade grinned as he balanced the blade with his finger. He quickly lifted his pointer, flipping the knife over so he could catch the handle.

Peter took a break from working in his room and walked down the hallway. He stretched “Wow, something smells really good!” he chimed in as he made his way to the kitchen. “Oh! Are you two making something together!?” his voice sang of his love of the idea.

“Yep! Miles is practicing to be the next iron chef! He’s well on his way too!” Wade said.

Peter sat at the kitchen table with one cheek resting in his hand. He never thought that the image in front of him would have such an impact on him, but he loved it and wanted to even take a picture of it. He loved the sight of Wade and Miles working on dinner together, how Wade gave Miles the instructions and showed him how to do it. Everything would just get warm inside when he watched Miles stir the ingredients together in the pot with the black ladle, while Wade washed the vegetables. Peter dreamily gazed as his two boys continued to work on dinner together.

“Nice job, Miles.” Wade praised “I think this is looking good, now all we need to do is let these babies cook.” He turned the knob up on the slow-cooker.

“Great!” Miles replied. He grabbed a rag so he could clean up the mess a bit. He wiped the counter and came across a red drop on it. He thought it was weird since he knew he just wiped that part of the counter. He then noticed a trail of red spots “Wade?” he questioned and soon he could tell that it was in fact coming from the other’s arm “Wade!!Are you bleeding?!!” Miles announced.

Wade quickly looked down at his arm “Oh sh-” he almost cursed as he saw the red fluid come down his leathered arm. “Well, I guess I was rusty after all!! Oh god, I hope I didn’t get this on my apron!”

Peter was struck with confusion “How did you cut yourself?!?” he then looked over at the lonely steak knife on the counter. “You weren’t showing him that trick, were you?!”

Wade shrug “Look, I gotta admit it, this one’s on me…it’s actually all over me right now” he laughed moving his arm around to watch the blood stream down.

“It’s not funny!! This is serious!!!” Miles yelled at him as he quickly grabbed a bunch of paper towels and wrapped them around Wade’s hand. He pressed down on Wade’s hand to stop the bleeding.

…

Miles looked up to see Wade and Peter staring at him. They looked shocked to him, but he couldn’t imagine why. He was trying to stop the bleeding. Maybe it was the paper towels, but he just tried to grab the closest thing to him. He still didn’t understand the looks he was given. “W-Why are yall just staring at me?”

Peter quickly snapped out of it “Oh Miles, it’s alright!” he reassured the boy. Peter knew about Wade’s healing factor for years, he was just surprised that it never came up for Miles to actually know about it.

Miles just gave Peter a questionable look, not knowing what Peter meant by it “What?!??”

“He’s right bud!” Wade withdrew his hand from the towel “I’m impervious to such things!” he stated boldly as he took off his glove and he walked to the bathroom to wash off his blood.

Peter sneered “If you were impervious them you wouldn’t be bleeding.”

Wade came back wiping his hand with a towel. He walked up to Miles and put his hand out in front of him “See, kiddo?”

Miles looked down and noticed that his cut was much deeper than he initially thought. The sharp knife probably would had sliced through his hand if he was less careful. Miles’ eyes were glued to Wade’s palm as he watched the walls of his skin come together. The light pink line being pushed back by the white skin attracting to one another. After a few seconds, Miles saw the palm as if the cut was never there. “Wait...how did…” he carefully touched his palm with his fingers. “How did you do that?”

“I have a special healing factor that allows me to heal faster and even regenerate limbs if I happen to lose them.” Wade explained

“It also allows him to be more reckless since he doesn’t have to worry about the physical damage or as much pain.” Peter retorted with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“I can’t believe it hasn’t come up for you to see it Miles. I guess that means I’m in the right profession and I don’t have to worry about stitching up my suit, or pulling nails out of my butt, or picking bullets out of my back, or waiting for my legs to grow back. That one’s quite the sight.” he laughed as he stirred the pot again before putting the lid back on it.

Miles just stood there, dumbfounded. He remembered when Peter told him not to use the fact that he could heal faster than normal as something to rely on. That in a fight, Miles should never shrug off getting hurt, because although Miles and Peter do have advance healing neither of them have a _complete healing factor_. Miles always wondered what Peter meant by it, but now he could see that he was referencing to Wade’s ability. He watched as the two adults started to bicker to one another, with Peter insisting that Wade be more careful. Miles looked over to Wade and saw how he was smiling while taking the heat from Peter. They were both acting so normal, it was nothing new for them. However, for Miles, finding out that Wade had a massive healing factor was one of the coolest things he has ever discovered about the man. He wanted to get excited about it and ask Wade so many questions, but the other two were acting so normal about it. So, Miles wanted to act normal about it too. But if this moment has taught Miles anything it was that he really didn’t know that much about Wade.

 

 

 

What did he even know about Wade?

 

**III**

Time passed, but the question kept nagging his mind. Miles was hoping he learned something about the man since it’s been over a month since he first met him. Miles knew Wade was definitely cool. Wade could do cool fighting moves, he had swords he could fight with too, and apparently in the past he use to do “bad things” (as told by Peter). Miles tried to think of more things about Wade, but he was coming up blank. He thought it was weird because Wade was so fun and open, maybe he wasn’t paying enough attention to him. Miles started to feel bad about not knowing much about Wade, since the man knew so much about him. Wade knew his favorite color, TV shows, video games, superheroes, and always made sure he packed Miles’ lunch to the boy’s preference perfectly. Maybe Miles wasn’t putting himself out there enough? Maybe he just needed to be more forward! Miles wasn’t sure. He remembered how he felt last night and how he still felt that distant feeling.

Miles was finished with his homework and left his room to go get some juice out of the refrigerator. As soon as he opened the fridge he heard a door open from the hallway. Miles closed the fridge to look out and see who it was. Once he noticed it was his knife-juggling friend, he immediately stepped out in the hallway to greet him “Hey, Wade!” but as soon as the words left his mouth he instantly froze. He watched the familiar event as Wade rushed to put his mask on, just like the previous night. Miles knew that Wade always kept his suit on, especially his mask. He did, however, notice that Wade was willing to have his mask off for one person, and that was Peter. Miles wondered what made Wade so uncomfortable with having his mask off around him. Was there something he didn’t want him to see? The boy did notice that whenever Wade ate he could see part of his scarred skin. Miles just assumed it ran throughout his whole face. But if so, that wasn’t _that_ bad, right? Did he really need to hide it? Every time they’d go outside his mask was always on. Miles understood the fact that Wade would be hesitant of random people seeing him, but surely Miles was different. Miles was more trustworthy, wasn’t he? He wondered if this was in fact what was causing the distance between them.

“Oh Miles, I didn’t see you there! Don’t worry dinner will be ready very shortly. I’m thinking about whipping up some croissant rolls to complete the dish, what do you think?” Wade asked brightly.

 

 

…

 

 

 

“Why do you always do that?” Miles asked softly but with a fair tone.

 

“Do what, kiddo?” Wade said tilting his head slightly.

 

Miles stood firmly “You always put your mask on when you see me.”

 

“Oh, really?” He said in a tone that would imply he didn’t already know.

 

“Yea, you do.” Miles took a step closer to Wade on the other end of the hallway “You know you can trust me, right?”

“Oh no, I know that, Miles! Really I do!” Wade said confidently.

“Then why do you do it?”

“It’s complicated Miles…it’s…it’s a lot…”

“Come on!” Miles grinned to reassure the man on the other end and started to walk closer.

“Miles, trust me.” Wade said with certainty as he looked at the other and slowly shook his head.

“Don’t worry, Wade!” Miles expressed as he got closer to him.

“Miles, I—” Wade immediately stopped when he saw Miles suddenly disappear. His eyes widened as his heart rate flew up in a panic. He took several steps back, his panic restricting his abilities to figure out where the boy was. Wade tried to calm himself but his doubt and paranoia was getting the best of him. He quickly flinched once he heard the other’s voice.

“I know you, Wade! I know you’re for everything!” Miles expressed as he maneuvered around Wade.

Wade felt the words cut inside him, hurting even more because he knew they were originally his own. “Miles!” he said before flinching away from the brush he felt against his side. He could hear the innocent laughter of the young boy, but he was getting too close. He didn't know what Miles was trying to accomplish and that frightened him even more. Wade continued to move backwards, his body starting to shake uncontrollably. Wade felt powerless from the fear of Miles getting too close to him. He felt Miles brush against him again and he quickly turned away from the movement. He voiced caved as it begged for the boy not to get too close to him. “Miles please…sto—” he stopped himself as he suddenly felt a brush right on the back of his mask.

…

 

For Wade, everything stopped. At that moment Wade felt like he could see exactly what would happen. He could already see Miles' shocked expression as the boy gazed at his unsightly appearance. Wade could see all the hope and glee drain from the young boy’s visage. It would all happen right before Miles would look away from his abominable face. He could see the whole thing play out right before his eyes.

 

 

 

Wade never would have thought he have the life he had now. But he knew one thing: he didn’t want it to change…

 

 

…and he couldn’t risk it.

Wade’s senses immediately kicked in once he felt the brush against his mask. His hand quickly swept over and grasped at the movement to stop it.

 

Miles’ body froze instantly and soon after he became visible once more. He carefully looked out at his own hand that was stretched out in front of him. Miles watched as his hand was quivering uncontrollably as the man in front of him held onto his wrist. His gaze slowly went to the other’s arm and he then realized that he was not the one causing the shaking. Miles gazed at the man’s arm and saw it’s trembling that was causing the boy’s hand to shake. The young one continued to slowly look up to him and see his chest trembling along with the rest of his body. When Miles finally met Wade’s gaze, he saw nothing but fear. Miles could even feel the other man’s emotion. It pooled into the boy as if he had been an empty vase. The emotion wasn’t filled with dread, but it did have a dense sorrow to it. It wasn’t a fiery reactionary fear that would burst when it was cornered. No, it was sad and sorrowful. Miles could tell by the way Wade held onto his wrist. It was not firm, it was soft. He could tell from the man’s body language as well as his hold on him. Wade wasn’t demanding, he was begging.

Miles already knew he did something wrong once Wade stopped his hand. However, as he gazed at the man, he knew that it was so much more than that. Miles watched the white and black patches that shaped the man’s eyes. Miles always saw Wade with the mask on, he knew no other face than the mask’s. He always marveled at the fact that he could read Wade’s expression despite it being covered. But looking at him now, he would think that the mask’s performance would only pale in comparison to the expression the man under it was really making. Miles couldn’t imagine what that face would look like. How it would twist and contort into a visage of pure fear and anguish. Was his mouth bend down in a distant frown and was his eyes quivering from distress? Was the man’s nose flaring and was his face red from discomfort? Miles did not know. But in that moment, Miles understood that mask a lot better than he did before. He felt like he was looking at him for the first time. Miles could tell that this was different. This, right now was fear and sadness, something he never seen Wade express. But…this was Wade. He was the same fun, charismatic person he knew him to be, but right now it was different. As if he was a completely different person, the antithesis of how he usually is. But he was still Wade. But, how? Miles didn’t know why, but it was hard connecting the person he was looking at to the vibrant character he knew before.

 

 

~*~

_“Why does he always wear the suit?” Miles asked._

_Peter looked back at the boy “…well if you ask him he’ll probably say it’s because it’s the coolest suit that man has ever laid their eyes on. But…_

_he has his reasons…”_

~*~

 

 

“ **Miles!?!** ”

 

Miles quickly turned his head towards the voice behind him. He saw his guardian standing there with a shocked and confused visage. And if seeing Wade was not enough, then Peter’s expression nearly beat it to death. Miles could hear the disappointment that rang out in his voice as he said his name. He could tell that Peter knew what just happened. Peter just had that intuition. He could always see the whole picture even with a few puzzle pieces.

 

Miles suddenly felt a hand slowly fall off his arm. He quickly turned back to Wade just in time to see Wade bolt for the bedroom door. Miles didn’t want him to leave though, he may have done something bad, but he can still fix it, right? Miles paced towards him so he could catch up to him. “Wade!!!!Wait I’m—” he felt a hand stop him. He looked up at Peter and the boy’s expression begged his mentor to let him talk to the other man.

 

Peter gave a sigh that was mostly sounded his fear more than his frustration. He lightly held the boy’s shoulder and held a firm visage “Let me talk to him.”

 

Miles watched as Peter walked away and towards the bedroom. He saw the door close after Peter entered the room. The boy just stood there silent. He wasn’t sure what he should do. He stood there waiting as if something would magically come to him. But when he knew he could do nothing at the moment he felt the whole terror of event crumble onto him. His stomach began to turn as he remember Wade’s whole-body shake. He remembered how scared the man looked and how much anguish he must have been in. He slowly took steps to back away as his voice broke “I’m sorry.” He said before bolting for downstairs in a mad rush.

He felt so wrong. Wrong about what he did. Wrong about Wade. Wrong about everything. He asked himself several times why he did it and what he was thinking. He didn’t have a clear answer. He thought he was just having fun with him. The type of fun that he witnessed as Wade tickled Peter the last night. He just wanted to get closer to Wade, maybe even show him that he could be himself around Miles. He thought back when he was invisible. When he saw the mask, he just reached for it the same way Peter would. He saw the opportunity and just went for it not even knowing what he’d do it he touched it. But wanting to know how far he could go. How close he could get to Wade.

 

Miles mocked the memory knowing that his goal wasn’t achieved and that he probably just made everything worse by driving them farther apart.

 

 Miles thought he knew Wade, but all he knew was the energetic, captivating side of the man. The Wade that loved boasting about his abilities, and making people laugh, and showing off his crazy tricks. That was the part of Wade, Miles found so appealing and admirable. But that wasn’t all to him, the boy knew that now. All that time spend wondering why he didn’t know that much about him. It might not be because Miles was not putting himself out there enough, but because Wade was naturally built that way. Wade had fears and weaknesses just like any other person.

 

On the outside, he might have seemed more like an open meadow, but that wasn’t true. The man had barriers built high and fences that stretched wide. Wade had lines in the sand too…

 

 

 

 

…and Miles just crossed one.

 


	15. Not Ready

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again w/ another chapter! Hope summer treated you guys well!!! It might be a while until I upload the next chapter since I will be working on my Masters this coming academic year. I'm also thinking about working on a Christmas Special for the 3 of these cuties, which would be like 3 chapters. (maybe not included in this series since the season is out of place) Maybe just uploaded as it's own mini story in my works. Best scenario: it's up by Winter Break/Holiday Season 2017! I would really like that since my first chapter of 'Itsy Bitsy Spider' came out on Christmas Eve 2015. 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter is longer than my usual ones so hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading! <3

Before Peter’s hand touched the door knob of his bedroom, he replayed the event in his head. He didn’t witness the whole thing but from what he could see, Miles was previously reaching for the other’s mask and Wade stopped him just in time. Peter could tell how shaken Wade was after it happened and even Miles’ remorseful expression told him enough. He knew he would eventually have to talk to both of them about this. The man got a firm grip on the doorknob before turning it slowly to open the door.

When Peter opened the door, his eyes instantly locked on to the man laying on his side, his back facing the door. Wade had his knees closer to his stomach as his arms were wrapped around a pillow that was hugging his chest. Peter’s eyes softened as he looked at the other man “Oh…Wade”

A groan left the man’s mouth, knowing that Peter was in the room with him. Wade sighed “You can be Miles’ favorite now, since I’m definitely not in the running anymore”

Peter barely laughed at Wade’s joke. He remembered back when the two were discussing who Miles admired more. The boy would show so much esteem towards Wade when he was first getting to know the man more.

Peter shook his head to Wade’s current comment “You know that’s not how it works” he said before closing the door behind him.

 

“Peter, you should have seen his face.” Wade said softly as he remembered what happened.

Peter slowly paced himself closer to the bed. He climbed onto the surface and lightly placed his hand on the other’s shoulder “Was he trying to take your mask off?”

“I don’t know, but my body panicked!” Wade admitted “I just…” he stopped as his chest clenched as his mind went back to that moment

“If he was trying to take your mask off then he shouldn’t have done it.” Peter said firmly “You know Miles, I’m sure he didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable…but it still happened.”

Peter wondered where this even came from and why Miles suddenly wanted to see Wade’s face.

Wade tried to talk more in hopes of calming himself down “It just all went so fast I don’t even know what happened.” He said with his chin resting on the edge of the pillow. “He asked me why I always put on my mask when I see him…and I… didn’t have an answer for him.” Wade spoke silently in a melancholy tone. “He got closer and closer and disappeared and I didn’t know what to do next. But I could see it…” he brought his hand over the back of his neck “I could imagine him seeing me… _really_ seeing me.” He tightly gripped his neck “I just couldn’t let that happen. Peter, I couldn’t let him see me.”

Peter caressed his arm as comforting as he could “Wade, it’s okay.” He said, his voice begging the older man to understand that his fears were valid.

Wade shook his head as he remembered the words Miles was saying before he got too close to him.

_“You know that you can trust me, right?”_

 

 

Wade continued “I don’t want him to think that I don’t trust him because I do!” he exclaimed as he squeezed the pillow. “But how I reacted…” he brought his right hand away from the pillow and as he looked closely he could tell it was still shaking.

 

“…maybe I’m not ready…” he said remorsefully.

 

Peter looked closely at the man in front of him. He knew that the emotions he was going through was not new. This side of Wade may not always be as visible as the rest of him, but that didn’t mean it was any less of part of him. Peter took a breath before speaking “Come here” he said softly as he waved for the other man to turn towards him.

When Wade moved his body over, he was met with a pair of arms wrapping around him. He felt Peter’s gentle hands smoothly press against the back of his head. Soon, Wade’s head was resting right under Peter’s neck. His heart sang of the serenity of having Peter’s arms around him as they cuddled. He let his mind drift and wanted to just stay in that moment, even if it could only last a few seconds. Wade’s eyes were closed and all he could see was blackness. In the dark emptiness a blur came into view. Suddenly the vision became clearer and clearer until he saw the young boy and his soft, brown eyes looking up at him. The kid’s eyes had an apologetic tone to them, but Wade didn’t feel worthy of it. Wade sighed as he opened his eyes again, but kept his head low.

“I just wish that I could’ve been…okay with it. I wish I wasn’t so…” Wade stopped not knowing the word he was looking for.

‘It’s gonna take time, Wade.” Peter said tenderly as his hand smoothed over Wade’s back. He created a little distance between them so he could see him. Peter slowly moved his hand down Wade’s mask and lifted the older man’s chin. Their eyes finally met and Peter continued “You weren’t always comfortable with me seeing you, so it took time for us to get to that point—and that’s okay!” he stressed in a careful tone. Peter head slightly dipped as he pressed a kiss on Wade’s forehead. “Don’t feel like you _have_ to do anything.”

Wade found the strength to give a slight smile to his partner. He knew that Peter understood him more than anyone else did. After the incident he ran away into the room not knowing what to do with the anxious feeling coursing through his body. But nice enough, Peter had this _thing_ about him where he not only made him well again, but also allowed Wade to feel like he knew what to do next. And if the feeling and emotions came up again, he would always have someone to hold him again and be his support.

“Thank you, Peter.” Wade said assuredly.

Peter smiled and pulled him closer “You know I’m always here for you.”

“I know…”

Peter nodded and looked over his partner. He was glad that he was able to talk with Wade, but he knew he wasn’t done yet. For Miles, Wade’s insecurities about being seen was new territory for him and he knew he would have to explain quite a few things. Peter looked back at the door and then slowly rubbed Wade’s arm. “Do you want me to talk to him?” Peter asked.

Wade was silent, but only for a few seconds. He spoke and made sure his tone showed he was sure of his decision.

 

 

 

“No, I’ll talk to him.”

 

**III**

 

The room was silent and just as cold as it usually was. Maybe even more so this time. Downstairs were normally colder than the rest of the household, so it shouldn’t come to much of a surprise. However, when mixed with a bit of loneliness, it would cause an even more chilling sensation. Miles laid there on the couch, covered by a soft, blue blanket. Which always came in handy especially when it was a bit too cold downstairs. He wasn’t watching TV, or playing his video games, or doing his homework. He was just laying on the couch, curled into the blanket. Miles’ head was laying on the cushion, his eyes soft as they stared out in front of him. He rested on the couch ever since the incident upstairs. He couldn’t help but remember how scared Wade looked. How his shaky hand felt. How he ran into the room so quickly without a word. How he seemed so completely different. Miles took a deep breath in order to stop the discomfort raising in his chest. He wasn’t sure what he should do next. He wanted to make sure Wade was okay, but he also didn’t want to barge into their room just so he, himself, can be at peace. Miles sighed again.

Wade slowly opened the downstairs door with no creak to even hint at his entrance. His eyes soon connected to the young one wrapped up in the covers. Wade’s head slowly bent slightly to the side in a soft motion. He could tell, just by looking at the boy, that he was still thinking about what happened. And that Miles wasn’t too proud of it. Wade took a deep breath. “Hey, Miles” he said in a low, soft tone.

Miles’ head darted up from the couch “Wade!” he said with a bit of concern in his voice.

“Hey, bud.” Wade replied similarly as he closed the door slowly.

Miles quickly took the covers off of him. He stood up from the couch and had enough energy to leap right next to the older man. However, he stopped himself and only took one step towards Wade.

The two stood a few yards a part, Wade looking over at Miles while the boy kept his head down. The silence in the room made time feel like an illusion. As if they could have stood there forever. Wade didn’t know what Miles was thinking, but he didn’t want the silence to make the boy more nervous.

 

 

…

 

“Miles..I-”

 

“I’m sorry!” Miles looked up at Wade and made sure he was clear “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean...I didn’t want to make you feel…scared” he said softly as his voice became a little shaky. “I-I don’t know why I did it. I thought I was just playing around, but I took it too far…I’m really sorry.”

 

Wade stood tall and made sure he gave Miles every bit of his attention.

 

Miles found it harder to look directly at Wade. He just wanted to be honest with him. He felt like the other deserved it. He turned his head “Sometimes…when I see you and Peter together I feel like I’m kinda a burden” he sighed gently before continuing “And I guess I felt really distant from the two of you. You guys are a couple, but I guess it’s still kinda new to me. You two are just so connected and you know so much about each other...sometimes I just feel I don’t know anything about you.” Miles said calmly. “B-But that makes sense! Because you and Peter known each other for a while now. Of course Peter would know so much about you.” Miles tied his hand behind his back “And you…you probably know more about Peter than I do…” Miles hands tightly curled against one another.

 

…

 

“I just…I just wanted-” Miles stopped and looked back at Wade “I-I’m sorry…” he said regrettably as he remembered the stunt he tried to pull to the other.

 

Wade gazed down at the boy. He watched as his soft, brown eyes quivered as he got his feelings out. Wade remember the many times he wanted to squeeze the boy since he met him, but he would have trade them all in to just wrap the boy in a big, warm embrace. Anything to ease the kid. But of course, Peter’s always a step ahead of him. Just before coming down, Peter warned him about getting too gracious with the hugs. Parker didn’t want Wade’s feelings to be washed away just because he had the tendency to be a little too ‘huggy’ sometimes. Peter usually knew what was best and he probably wasn’t far off this time. All in all, Wade understood where Miles was coming from. Miles was getting closer to Peter and out of nowhere his former boyfriend comes back into the picture. It had to be a little frustrating. Miles was right. Wade and Peter were just naturally close to one another. But he never wanted Miles to feel left out. That was never the plan.   

Wade started off softly “Miles…when Peter and I got back together, I didn’t really know what I was getting myself into. I knew Peter adopted you, and that meant it was going to be different now than it was before. But since then I’ve been…really happy. I love being close to Peter again and meeting you and finding out you have spidey powers has been amazing!” Wade voice sang of his joy. “I feel like all of us together…creates a feeling that I’ve never really felt before. I honestly don’t know what it is but…it feels fantastic. And whatever it is, you’re an important part of it, Miles. You’re just as important as anything else.” Wade looked directly at the boy in front of him. “And I know Peter feels the same way.”

As Miles gazed at Wade, a small smile bloomed on his face.

Wade smiled, more than happy to see the slight change in his expression. Wade’s eyes went to the ground as he thought about the other things Miles mentioned.

_“I feel I don’t know anything about you”_

Wade always kept him and his past to himself. Especially when it came to Miles, he figured it would be better that way. It was definitely easier that way. And it wasn’t as if there was not a good reason for it. Wade’s life was messed up and Miles was barely a teen. He wished he could just stay his ‘fun’ self around Miles. But on the other hand he wanted Miles to understand why he was scared of the boy seeing his face. Why his body started to shake uncontrollably and why he had to stop him. If a bit of clarity was needed for mutual understanding, then maybe it was necessary.

 

 

“Miles…can I tell you a story?”

 

Miles swiftly nodded his head to encourage Wade to continue.

Wade’s body felt slightly tense, but he took a slow breath to ease some of the tension. He connected his gaze back to Miles “Well, a while back…even before I met Peter…I was diagnosed with cancer. And it wasn’t looking too good for me.” Wade said reluctantly. He looked over at Miles and saw his small chest raise as his eyes widened. The boy’s fear became as clear as day, Wade could tell the statement hit the boy as if he just told him he only had a couple months to live. “Don’t worry…it turns out okay.” The man said with a low sigh that was almost reassuring. “So, eventually I got into connection with this Department that would promise to fix me up as long as I agree to their testing.  It was called the weapon X program which dealt with superhuman enhancement. And to sum it up…it was horrendous” Wade remembered the torturous experimentation he was put through while he stayed at that god forsaking place. All the days filled with agony as he felt every one of his skin cells burst into flames under the pain endurance testing. He decided not to go into the gruesome details and got to his next point. “But, I guess the program did what I wanted and stopped the cancer from killing me. It also gave me the sick healing abilities that you saw earlier today.”

Miles took a deep breath, he couldn’t focus on anything except for the man’s words. Miles learned about super enhancement programs before, and that many were illegal. He knew that shady things like that were never safe, but could only imagine what Wade really went through in that program. Miles envisioned the scarred skin that was only revealed to him when he saw the lower portion of Wade’s face. _“Horrendous? What did they do to you Wade?”_ Miles thought to himself. He didn’t want to think about Wade getting hurt or taken advantage of but hearing this was what Miles wanted. He wanted to understand the man more. So, he couldn’t distract himself from Wade’s words. Miles waited as he noticed that there was a pause in Wade’s story.

 “But the program…it did something else to me.” Wade hesitated with the next sentence. “It mutilated my whole body. And it’s bad…” he said regrettably as he shook his head. His eyes dropping to the ground. “My face...” he scrunched up his visage as he remembered the first time he looked at himself and saw what he became. He felt all the pain, anger, and distress that came from that moment in his life. Not being able to recognize the reflection, but knowing that it was undoubtedly him and that it would be like that for as long as god knows when.

Miles face fell into a frown as he heard Wade. He could tell just by his voice that this was one the hardest parts in the older man’s life. After hearing this, Miles was surprised that Wade was even able to act as cheerful and energetic as he usually is. He understood why Wade would want his space and wouldn’t want people to see him, including Miles himself.

 

Wade took a deep breath “When _it_ happened and my face and body changed…I would go outside like I normally would but it was all different. All I could see was everyone’s second glances, I noticed everyone’s stares and their whispers wondering if ‘this was my real face’, ‘how could he look like that?’ and ‘did you just see him?’. And it just became too much for me. I would wear hoodies more often and in the end, I just covered up my face more altogether.” Wade crossed his arms “And the thing is, I’ve always been proud of how I was able to distance myself from others. I’ve been like that ever since I was a kid. I felt a lot better about myself when I didn’t care about what other’s thought of me, because I was always me and that was enough.” Wade took another pause before continuing. “But finding out how much it really bothered me. That people were able to get under my skin so quickly just by looking at me. That…sucked” he said as his arms landed to his side, his right-hand balling into a fist.

 

Miles eyes softened in a sorrowful expression as he noticed the tension building in Wade’s voice.

 

Wade knew it was all coming down to his next point. He just hoped that his conclusion wouldn’t be as disappointing as he already expected it to be. Wade took a step closer towards the young boy. “Miles, as much as I don’t wanna wear my mask when I go out with you and Peter. As much as I want to walk with the confidence that I had before…” Wade exhaled “As much as I don’t want to care about what people think of my appearance…the truth is…it starts to hurt too much and deep down I do care.” Wade gaze soon connected with Miles’ as he looked at the young boy. He noticed how careful Miles’ expression was. He knew that the boy was mindful of the vulnerability that Wade was expressing. And that was all Wade really needed. It wasn’t easy for him to open up about himself like this, but he could tell that Miles was the type of person who would take care if a person displayed their weak side and wouldn’t be unmindful of that person’s emotions. As Wade gazed over at his eyes he could see the boy cared about him, he could see it in his soft, young visage. He knew the boy was thoughtful…but even so…

 

…

 

“I care...” Wade sighed, his eyes softened as he looked at Miles “I care about you, Miles. And    I-I’d care about how you’d feel it you _really_ saw me. And I’m…

 

…

 

 

…I’m just not ready.” Wade shook his head regretfully as his gaze went towards the ground.       

 

…

 

There was a long silence in the room. Miles mouth opened with the intent to make the man feel better and to not discourage his feelings. However, Miles didn’t know what to say to him. He knew he understood Wade’s conclusion, especially after hearing what he had to say. But Miles didn’t think it really mattered if he understood Wade’s decision or not. It was Wade’s life and Miles knew what he did earlier was wrong. He mentally kicked himself for pressing on the man’s insecurities, even if it was unknowingly. That uncomfortableness of being around people, wanting to hide from them; Miles never experienced that himself. But it did seem familiar. These concepts may not have pertained to Miles directly, but they did involve someone else he was really close to as well.

“Wade, c-can I tell you something?” Miles asked

 

Wade looked over at the boy and nodded for him to continue.

Miles gaze fell to the ground “…My best friend has a hard time being around people. He gets anxious very easily especially when he’s around people he doesn’t know.” Miles’ hand curled beside him “It’s because he got bullied a lot when he was younger, especially in the first grade, when we first met. It’s still gets really hard for him at times, but I always want him to feel that he can depend on me…and that I’d always be there for him.” Miles shook his head to not stray too far from his point “I-I guess what I’m trying to say is…I’m sorry for what I did.” he walked slowly towards the man in front of him. “I understand how you feel…”

 

Miles stopped when he was only an inch away from Wade. Miles’ body was still, the only movement coming from his chest. Suddenly, his arms left his sides as they wrapped around the other’s man lower torso. Miles’ head gently fell on the lower part of Wade’s chest as he closed his eyes.

 

“…and I’m always gonna be here for you too, Wade…” Miles said softly.

 

 

At first, Wade’s body slightly tensed up, but it only lasted a second. He could feel himself melting in the other’s arms. It felt like a small, warm sun grazed the front of his body, causing spring to form in his stomach. Wade didn’t know what happened, but after hearing Miles a sensation that was welled up in his stomach, started to move up. It squeezed as it went through his chest and choked when it came to his throat. Wade bit his lower lip as he felt a slight burn hit his eyes. His right hand cupped the boy’s shoulder and his voice was low and gentle “Miles…”

For Waded, growing up with an abusive parent meant no hugs.  None that really mattered. However, Wade was still observant and got the understanding of what hugs meant to people and what they would have meant to him. The feeling of someone pulling you in and wanting you to feel even closer to them, was blissful. People like Peter, who embrace you and want your problems to be theirs. Those people were irreplaceable. And all he could think of was how lucky he felt and took in everything the moment had to offer.

Wade’s upper body bent down slightly as his arms wrapped around Miles shoulders. He felt the younger one’s chin press against the top of his shoulder. Wade’s mouth parted as the words left his lips.

 

 

“Thank you, Miles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment! Tell me what you think :) Hope you enjoyed it ^_^ Love the idea of writing a story for them. This is the first story I'm writing for AO3 and the second story I have ever written, so I'm still pretty new at this. Anyway hope you keep in touch with the story.  
> If you want to keep in touch this is my spidey tumblr : https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipscansail


End file.
